Fantasía
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: La vida de Raidô Namiashi era la de un veterano promedio con una vida promedio, no tenía esposa ni hijos y confiaba que ese sacrificio era parte de ser un uniformado de la Aldea. Pero la escandalosa vida de su subordinada lo hace dar cuenta de lo aburrido que estaba con la suya y de lo mucho que ella necesitaba su ayuda. Para el Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!, "Creatividad mata carita".
1. I

**Notas introductorias:** No sé si me recuerdan, nos vimos hace muchos años cuando terminé _La Nivelación_ en el 2011. El 2014, _La Nivelación Reloaded_ ve la luz. Esta historia se enorgullece de ser parte del foro Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!, particularmente para la campaña Creatividad mata carita.

**Música inspiradora:** Get Lucky - Daft Punk.

* * *

**Fantasía**

**1**

* * *

Dio un vistazo rápido por la ranura y volvió a su puesto. Raidô contó a los hombres a partir de la imagen que desvanecía lentamente en su cabeza, impresa sobre su retina. Había tres en total, dos a la izquierda y uno a la derecha. El capitán refunfuñó al sentir la pared fría detrás de su espalda, era una noche cercana al invierno pero ya estaba helando demasiado como para considerarse otoño. El quemado suspiró con inquietud, sino podían moverse rápido, la misión que se presentaba ante él como algo medianamente fácil comenzaba a verse como un dolor de cabeza.

No podían simplemente entrar, debían reunir información sin alterar los sucesos de ese recinto.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Aoba y Raidô lo miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de responder. Su instinto lo tentó a mirar otra vez por la ranura pero hacerlo una vez más significaba otra oportunidad para descubrirlos.

—Tres. —Su voz le sonó muy brusca para el momento y empuñó las manos cuando las sintió rígidas por el frío. A su lado, la rubia tiritaba inconsciente—. Podemos encargarnos de ellos si queremos…, de otra forma no se me ocurre entrar.

—No —respondió el de lentes oscuros y luego miró a la chica que estaba sobre recostada en la muralla—. Esperemos un momento más, Ino está buscando una entrada.

Aquello no lo tranquilizó en lo absoluto, la florista llevaba ida cerca de diez minutos, lo suficiente como para suponer que no existía una entrada o que la rata que había usado la chica había caído en un problema. Sin más que hacer, Aoba se recostó en la muralla a un lado de Ino y la miró con curiosidad, o al menos eso le pareció a Raidô tras esos lentes oscuros. Al cabo de un momento, la mano del _jouunin_ menor le tocó la piel del hombro y luego, la de la frente, como si estuviera buscando fiebre. El quemado resopló una risa antes de hablar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó en un susurro el quemado y Aoba se encogió de hombros, ambas manos terminaron en su regazo.

—¿Qué se sentirá estar fuera de tu cuerpo? —Raidô no respondió y alzó las cejas con sorpresa—. ¿Se sentirá frío? —Hizo una pausa—, me refiero a que es como si estuviera muerta…, o desmayada —se corrigió como si no quisiera que lo primero sucediera. El mayor de los tres abrió la boca para responder algo rápido, incómodo de estar hablando de la chica estando ella ausente a su manera, pero Ino tiritó violentamente dos veces antes de abrir los ojos.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella y la florista les sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que respiraba profundamente, recuperándose de su posesión con lentitud. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—No encontré nada —les dijo con la voz baja de una somnolienta pero los hombres no se sorprendieron de la respuesta—, me vieron y no tuve más remedio que correr al bosque —aquello le dio un escalofrío de disgusto, las ratas no eran sus preferidas—. Al menos pude comprobar que sólo hay hombres ahí adentro.

—Si hubiesen mujeres me sentiría mucho mejor —bromeó Aoba pero sólo Ino sonrió ante su intervención, Raidô gruñó. No se sentía de ánimos para bromear cuando se acercaban peligrosamente al día de pago.

—Tengo una idea —les informó mientras se levantaba de golpe y comenzaba a desvestirse, sin pudor de que la vieran sus compañeros. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que vieron que el chaleco verde caía pesadamente sobre el suelo y junto a él, el estuche de medicinas y armas—, como esos hombres no paran de moverse durante la guardia y no puedo usar mi _shintenshin _a esta distancia y condiciones, tendré que hacerlo de otra forma. —Por algo la habían reclutado, pensó Raidô, mirándola sin poder decir algo. Pero no hubo necesidad, Aoba lo hizo por él. Para ese entonces, Ino estaba vestida sólo con su uniforme morado, desbotonado y mal puesto.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? —La chica no atendió a su llamado y se soltó el cabello rubio que cayó como una cascada amarilla sobre su espalda. La florista lo despeinó un poco con las manos.

—Esperen mi señal, capitán Raidô, capitán Aoba. Es la única forma que veo por el momento —y se fue caminando por el sendero. A cinco pasos pegó un grito desgarrador y se adentró corriendo al recinto, tropezando una vez para decorar su actuación.

Al saber que estarían atentos a ella, el quemado se arrimó sobre la ranura de la muralla y se puso a espiar, con el corazón en un hilo al no estar familiarizado con ese nuevo plan. Aoba le preguntó a sus espaldas muchas veces qué estaba sucediendo allá sin que Raidô pudiera responderle, estaba demasiado absorto como para ponerse a hablar. Después la escucharon llorar con agudeza y sollozar unas palabras inteligibles.

—_¡Me han robado…! ¡Pero qué horrible!_ —Se alcanzó a oír y dos de los tres hombres se acercaron a ella sin pensarlo, el tercero observó de lejos al sendero por donde había entrado—. _¡Por favor! ¡Estoy tan asustada…! _

—_Métanla adentro, está haciendo mucho_ _ruido_ —les ordenó el tercero con algo de molestia y los dos restantes la escoltaron hasta el recinto, en donde Raidô les perdió la pista. Por más que mirara, ya no se escuchaban ni sus lloriqueos falsos y con pesar, se alejó de la ranura con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Cuál es la señal? —quiso saber Aoba y el quemado negó con la cabeza, tampoco la sabía—, ella nunca dijo cuál era la señal. Ahora estamos en aprietos…, ¿qué va a suceder si le llegan a hacer algo? ¡La chica es una _chunnin_! ¡Y es la aprendiza de la señorita Shizune! Dios, la señorita Shizune nos va a matar…

—Deberíamos ir adentro —sugirió el mayor con la mano sobre la boca y luego miró por la ranura una vez más. El tercero seguía vigilando esa entrada—, podemos distraerlo. —Miró a Aoba cuando se recostó sobre la muralla, lejos de la ranura—. Usa tus cuervos y aléjalo de aquí. Que chillen en esa dirección lo suficiente para que camine al sendero y lo retengas ahí —informó y el de las gafas oscuras asintió muchas veces con la cabeza.

El más joven de los dos comenzó a hacer los sellos correspondientes a su invocación y el mayor se puso en una posición que pretendía ser relajada pero que se sentía rígida, por el frío y la inactividad. En una nube de humo apareció la bandada de pájaros negros y chillones que se movieron en conjunto hacia el sendero, siempre guiados por su creador, y captando la atención nerviosa del vigilante rezagado.

—_¿Qué es ese alboroto? _—se escuchó a lo lejos y el vigilante miró a sus espaldas, temeroso—, _parecieran ser cuervos dándose un festín. ¡No seas cobarde y ve a ver qué les ocurre a esos cuervos!_

—Deberíamos haber pensado en esto antes —murmuró Aoba con un esfuerzo, hablar y controlar a sus invocaciones era extenuante. Raidô sólo sonrió a modo de respuesta.

El vigilante miró a la nube de cuervos cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de ellos, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y el de las gafas oscuras no dudó envolverlo de plumas y picos, como si su bandada fuera una plaga de moscas. El hombre no tardó en chillar tanto como los pájaros y pidió a gritos ayuda al tiempo que daba patadas y golpes para salir de ahí, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba corriendo en círculos. Sus compañeros no tardaron en salir del recinto pero no corrieron hacia él al instante.

—Vuelvo en diez —masculló de pronto el quemado y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, aprovechando la distracción de los guardias.

—Estaré esperando —susurró más para sí que para su compañero. Aoba permaneció vigilante sobre la copa de un árbol, escondido entre las ramas, con un brazo extendido y el otro empuñado en un sello, moviendo a sus invocaciones como un cardumen de sardinas en el agua.

* * *

Raidô llegó como una sombra rápida al recinto cerrado, valiéndoselas de sus oídos y sus ojos para encontrar a la rubia dentro de esa casa de mafiosos. No era un ninja sensor, por lo que le fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba que sería. Caminó por los pasillos con sólo el tambor de la sangre en sus oídos como sonido, el corazón le latía con fuerza como siempre que se encontraba en terreno hostil y buscó refugio en lo oscuro. Pasillo tras pasillo avanzó sintiéndose extraviado hasta que el timbre peculiar de su subordinada sonó por las paredes y se dirigió con rapidez hasta ella.

Estaba teniendo una conversación aparentemente calmada con el que sería uno de los jefes de esa mafia pequeña, un hombre robusto que intentaba sonar pacífico pero remarcaba demasiado las palabras con rabia. La florista simulaba ser la víctima indefensa y por más que el mafioso estuviera receloso de que alguien pudiera ubicar su posición, era un hombre y no podía dejar de comportarse como tal ante una mujer joven y bella como lo era Ino. El que la intentara seducir le atrajo una sonrisa tonta a Raidô y aprovechó un descuido del gordo para escabullirse tras una rejilla dentro de la habitación que iba del suelo al techo, como un biombo.

La sombra dibujaba rayas horizontales sobre su piel y el quemado esperó con paciencia. El hombre robusto dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Ino con una copa de vino en las manos y vio que la chica tenía otra, frente a ella sobre una mesa. El mafioso quedó de espaldas a él, una posición perfecta para que lo matasen pero esa sería otra misión. Ino, en cambio, estaba frente a él y podía verle la cara con detalle, pero jamás pensó que ella a él también. Los ojos celestes de ella lo miraron a través de la rejilla y Raidô se sobresaltó cuando le guiñó el ojo de una forma lenta, casi coqueta, avisándole que ya sabía que estaba ahí. Por un momento dejó de pensar que estaba en territorio hostil, por un momento dejó de pensar que esa niña era veinte años menor que él.

Raidô se descubrió pensando en lo pequeña que la había visto, tan poco atractiva para él cuando Ino tenía escasos doce años, durante el primer examen _chunnin_ que había rendido. Había recibido comentarios de ella pero no recordaba uno que no la ligara con ser la famosa hija de Inoichi. Era tan sólo un bebé y como tal la había visto. Raidô además se consideraba un hombre correcto y por ello, jamás le había dedicado más de una mirada hasta que la vio a sus dieciséis, encorvada sobre el cadáver de Asuma; sollozante, inconsolable. Por primera vez aceptó que la chica era hermosa y lo era todavía más porque el contraste era horroroso. Ese día había encontrado consuelo en la belleza de la chica que rápidamente estaba dejando la adolescencia hacia una adultez exquisita, esa de la que su padre estaría receloso si estuviera vivo.

En ese momento, detrás de la rejilla, la florista cumplía con una misión relativamente sencilla, haciendo lo que ella mejor sabía hacer. Criada en una familia de tradición espía, y gozando de una belleza excepcional, Ino seducía al hombre con facilidad pero su vista celeste buscaba los ojos de Raidô, como si en ellos encontrara alivio. Era como si la florista intentara seducirlo a él cuando en realidad lo hacía al jefe de la mafia. Al menos eso le pareció a Raidô. Al menos eso quiso pensar Raidô.

—A lo mejor debiese irme —sugirió la rubia con una turbación fingida, su victimario se contrarió con visibilidad—, he abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad.

—No puedes irte aún —le dijo el hombre de la mafia—, acabas de escapar de un maleante —le recordó e Ino frunció los labios con aprehensión. El hombre se percató de que estaba asustándola pero no que era una buena actriz y se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla—. No debes asustarte, no te haremos nada malo. —Ino sonrió y recibió con gusto el abrazo de un gordo maleante que Raidô pensó debería haber sido de parte de él.

—Y yo estoy agradecida de haber caído aquí —le dijo y pasó sus brazos bajo las axilas de él. El quemado le vio las manos juntas en la espalda masculina y reconoció los sellos que ella hacía—…_shintenshin.._.

Pasó poco tiempo para que Ino cayera desmayada sobre su víctima y el hombre robusto la sujetó de los hombros para devolverla al asiento. El mafioso le hizo una seña para que saliera de su escondite y Raidô obedeció un tanto más receloso que antes. Si bien sabía que el hombre ahora era Ino y que Ino era un cuerpo inanimado, seguía sin sentirse cómodo interactuando con un desconocido.

—Tome mi cuerpo y salga de aquí, capitán. —Era una visión espantosa de ver, un hombre gordo y desconocido hablándole como la chiquilla que había despertado su deseo—. Ya sabe lo mucho que demoro en regresar —añadió y se puso a buscar en los recuerdos del jefe mafioso con los ojos cerrados. Era como si estuviera con migraña.

El capitán quemado se vio caminando hacia la Ino inanimada, la que estaba sentada frente a la mesa con la cabeza deprimida, y la miró con diligencia. Tenía la urgencia de tocarla pero sabía que le era prohibido, no con esos pensamientos en la cabeza. Finalmente la atrajo para sí tomándola de una muñeca y el cuerpo colapsó sobre su hombro ancho. El hombre quemado pasó el brazo con el que la sujetaba por la muñeca y la pasó por detrás de su cabeza, y la agarró de sus muslos tiernos, desnudos bajo su mano. Raidô cerró los ojos cuando le llegó el perfume de su subordinada.

«—Por supuesto que huele a flores —se dijo en silencio y sintió el latir de su corazón contra su espalda—, a flores…»

El quemado pensó en Aoba y en cuánto más podría estar entreteniendo a los guardias. Luego miró a Ino, encapsulada en el cuerpo de ese jefe de la mafia, incapaz de decidir si estaría terminando su lectura o no. Al cabo de un rato, el jefe de la mafia abrió los ojos de una forma exagerada y le comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Listo, ahora váyase —ordenó la chiquilla mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa, donde había estado sentada en su verdadero cuerpo. Raidô esperó a que liberara para comenzar a caminar, con la chica a cuestas, pero al asomarse por la puerta, vio a unos guardias acercándose a donde estaban.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó la forma del jefe contrabandista e Ino se comenzó a mover en su cuerpo, más dormida que despierta. La escurrió de su hombro hasta que estuvo parada con sus propios pies, sobre él. La cara de ella lo miraba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, como si esperara un beso de él y se sonrió ante la tontería que pensaba en un momento así. Aun así la abrazó contra su pecho con la excusa de sostenerla para que no se diera contra el suelo. La chica murmuró cosas mientras despertaba.

—¿Señor? —preguntó uno de los vigilantes, más sucio que cuando había salido. Los cuervos de Aoba los habían salpicado de suciedad, plumas y piojos. Ino murmuró más cosas para el tormento de Raidô, no esperaba que los descubriera por sus problemas al volver a su cuerpo.

—¡Se supone que me llevarías a ver _eso_ que tienes en tu habitación! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido y abrió los ojos celestes con somnolencia. Tanto el vigilante como el disfrazado Raidô la contemplaron con sorpresa—, muero por verlo. —Sus orbes celestes calaron hondo en el quemado. La rubia seguía actuando y él era un pésimo actor.

Pero Ino no estaba en absoluto molesta con él por su mutismo y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar su cara. Su lengua era experta y el beso que le dio le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo, como una electricidad que subió desde los pies hasta su cabeza. Apenas alcanzó a responderle cuando ella se separó de su cuerpo para obligarlo a caminar de nuevo a la salida. Una mirada severa de parte de Raidô y el vigilante dejó de demandar la atención del que supuestamente era su jefe y los dejó ir. Pronto estuvieron lejos del recinto y descubrirían al verdadero jefe despertando con un grave dolor de cabeza. Ino estaba segura de que el jefe mafioso fingiría recordar lo que le hizo a la desconocida cuando le contaran lo que habían visto y por reputación, su estadía ahí quedaría olvidada con rapidez.

Ante las murallas de la propiedad, Raidô dejó la forma del mafioso robusto con el corazón latiéndole con insistencia, totalmente asombrado por la nueva forma que tenían los de Infiltración para zafarse de los problemas. Ino se separó de él para caminar más adelante, totalmente ajena a la perplejidad con la que había dejado al quemado, que nunca había hecho algo parecido en su vida. Sus infiltraciones eran una pobre actuación en comparación a lo que había demostrado Ino.

—Es un mal actor, capitán —admitió entre risas la chica y se detuvo frente a su bolso de medicinas para extraer un papel y una pluma. Anotaba lo que había memorizado de la cabeza del jefe—, pero no se preocupe, soy buena improvisando.

Ino levantó la vista de su papel para dedicarle una sonrisa divertida y Raidô apenas pudo imitarla, se sentía torpe y ansioso por otro beso. Aoba apareció desde la copa de un árbol cercano, se veía ansioso.

—¡Al fin salieron! —respiró Aoba con alivio—, los vigilantes no se quedaron mucho tiempo con los cuervos. Después de eso no supe qué otra cosa más hacer para entretenerlos.

Raidô sonrió un tanto más turbado pero no menos feliz e Ino hacía como si no hubiese pasado nada, quizás aparentando para Aoba. No le importó en lo absoluto.

—Vamos por unos tragos, ¡invita la misión completada! —repuso el _jounnin_ menor y la florista exclamó contenta con las palmas juntas frente a su cara.

* * *

Eligieron un bar popular en el centro de la ciudad, cercano a la Torre. Ino ocupó el puesto en medio de los dos hombres, para deleite de ellos, y conversó amenamente con Aoba y Raidô sin notársele una pizca de incomodidad, como si estuviera inmersa en su ambiente.

—Entonces eres alumna de Shizune y vas a la Academia de Artes Femeninas —concluyó el de los lentes oscuros con un sonrisa amplia luego de la explicación de la rubia de su creciente especialización, visiblemente más relajado por el alcohol. Ino asintió a orgullo y se permitió beber un sorbo modesto de cerveza, sólo para aparentar—. Y eso es aparte de las técnicas de tu clan.

—Podría seguir especializándome —les contó con un movimiento hacia la barra para dejar su jarra por un momento—, pero mi clan tiene otros planes para mí. —Aoba levantó las cejas hasta que fueron visibles tras sus gafas, el quemado se limitó a beber de su jarra en silencio. Inoichi había muerto durante la Cuarta Guerra por lo que Ino era la heredera viva más directa que tenía el clan Yamanaka, era su líder de momento. Aunque a Raidô no le parecía lista para serlo todavía—. El señor Ibiki dice que me falta entrenamiento para sustituir a mi padre en el Cuartel de Tortura y Espionaje, pero ya sirvo en Inteligencia, en la rama de Seducción. —Más orgullo se oía en la voz de ella, para pesar de Raidô, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para mantener a raya su imaginación creativa. Aoba no parecía tener mayores problemas, era más joven y más atractivo que él, era más del tipo que Ino podría elegir para juguetear un poco.

Su poca concentración se fue a la basura cuando descubrió que Ino lo estaba mirando, quizás con la intención de preguntarle algo, y no pudo evitar sentirse tonto como cuando era más joven. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se le daba coquetear con una chica? Suzume había sido la última y de eso ya habían pasado dos décadas. Ahora eran dos adultos que se encontraban de cuando en cuando para rememorar sus aventuras de adolescentes, ambos solos en la madurez.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, capitán Raidô? —le cuestionó con voz de niña y el quemado no supo a qué venía esa pregunta, se había perdido el inicio de la conversación—, ya sé mucho del capitán Aoba pero de ti no sé más que es guardaespaldas de los _Hokage_ y lo poco que vi cuando estuvimos juntos en el _Niju Shotai_. —El Namiashi arqueó las cejas sin saber qué decir—. ¿Tu clan es de tradición guardaespaldas? —La pregunta era más bien una broma pero Raidô no pudo reírse.

—No, en lo absoluto —respondió con cordialidad—, mi clan no es grande como el tuyo.

Aoba se excusó para ir al baño aprovechando que el tema se había vuelto algo aburrido. Ino sonrió silenciosamente al tensar sus hombros, contraídos contra sí para endurecer los músculos. El quemado no pudo evitar pensar que estaba haciéndolo para mostrarle sus pechos. Y tomó un sorbo abundante de su cerveza para relajarse en un momento así. La florista rio juguetonamente y lo imitó. Una advertencia apareció como un susurro frío que le acarició la nuca.

«Veinte años de diferencia», le susurraba.

—Entonces no eres el líder de tu clan —concluyó ella como queriendo salvar su conversación.

—No existe un líder del clan. Somos sólo una familia —explicó—, pero soy miembro del consejo _Jounnin_ de la Aldea —repuso como un consuelo y ella volvió a sonreír. Raidô supuso que le atraía un poco el poder y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento un tanto más relajado al saber que había conseguido una buena impresión. Su antigua manía se hizo presente cuando se puso a girar el anillo que llevaba en el dedo meñique con la mano contraria.

—Entonces me entenderás —le dijo apoyada sobre la barra, los hombros en alto. Desde su posición más rezagada le vio la espalda femenina y diminuta, y la cola de pelo platinado caerle como una soga. Raidô fantaseó con enredar su mano en ese río rubio de cabello y tirar de ella. Ino terminaría recostada junto a él con una cara suplicante, una de sus tantas actuaciones que había aprendido en la Academia de Artes Femeninas—. Es duro ser una mujer y la futura líder de tu clan a los veinte años —le dijo sin mirarlo y le frunció el ceño a un punto enfrente de ella, quizás imaginando a uno de sus consejeros al interior de su propio clan. Raidô imaginó que sería algún primo de Inoichi o un tío abuelo. «Miente, aún tiene diecinueve años»—. Quieren que me case con alguien y engendre hijos…, sinceramente pensé que los matrimonios por conveniencia ya no existían en la villa.

Una punzada de desilusión inquietó a Raidô, incapaz de creer que en su fuero interno sintiera celos por el desconocido futuro marido que tendría la rubia cuando él recién comenzaba a fantasear con ella. Terminó por no prestarle atención a sus sensaciones que tildó de tontas, y se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a dónde estaba Aoba. Había salido del baño y había sido detenido en el camino por una camarera, alguna conocida del pasado. Ino rio cuando miró hacia el otro capitán.

—¿No quieres casarte? —le preguntó cuando dejó de ver por el rabillo del ojo y se encontró con sus iris celestes. De pronto a él le pareció que Ino estaba más cerca de su silla que antes. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

—No por ahora, primero quiero vivir —explicó con una risa y recostó una mejilla en el dorso de su mano, apoyada a su vez del codo sobre la barra—. Quiero vivir muchas cosas antes de casarme con algún viejo, gordo y feo miembro del clan. Bueno, supongo que no me importaría un viejo.

Raidô intuía que la parte de «viejo» iba dirigido para él y exhaló una risa por la nariz mientras miraba hacia abajo y le daba un sorbo a su cerveza para ocultar su sonrisa. Ino no disimuló la suya, apoyada sobre la barra lo observaba mordiéndose su dedo índice. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de aguamarina.

—No subestimes a los viejos —le pidió fingiendo sentirse ofendido, haciendo reír a Ino.

—Algunos de los viejos son atractivos —sinceró ella para regocijo de Raidô, el que le dijera que era guapo era una de sus fantasías aunque sabía que lo más probable era que si lo hiciera, estaría mintiendo—. A lo mejor me toca un viejo atractivo —le dijo recostada sobre la barra—, uno alto, fuerte…, y quemado...

Si antes tenía dudas de que le estaba coqueteando, en ese momento ya no las tenía. Sonrió ampliamente y la miró directamente, Ino tenía los ojos adormecidos por el alcohol y la situación, y sus labios se curvaban en un arco travieso. Esa chica estaba apenas cumpliendo los veinte años el mes siguiente del que él cumpliera los cuarenta y no se le notaba, o eso quería mentirse Raidô. Si Inoichi hubiese sobrevivido a la guerra, sin dudas el quemado se habría parado del frente de la barra y se hubiese alejado de la rubia, por respeto a su antiguo superior. Pero el viejo espía ya no existía y su hija le había puesto el ojo encima, sin entender por qué no lo había hecho con un hombre realmente atractivo como Genma. Su fantasía se mezclaba a ratos con la realidad y ya no podía distinguir la una de la otra.

Ino volvió a acercar su asiento al de él, de una manera disimulada y femenina, Raidô se aguantó las ganas de hacer lo mismo. De haber estado en cualquier otro lugar seguramente se habría dado más libertades…, pero estaban en un bar popular de la villa y podía reconocer muchos rostros en el ambiente, demasiados testigos de ese crimen. La vocecilla de su consciencia había adoptado la voz de Inoichi y lo comenzaba a torturar con discursos de honor y fidelidad para con sus superiores, virtudes hasta ese momento inquebrantables para el honrado Raidô Namiashi.

—¿Estás casado? —le preguntó con el mentón pegado al hombro y las pupilas altas. Sus palabras se alargaban por la coquetería y Raidô apartó la cabeza para dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Sí —dijo luego de un sorbo pero sostuvo la jarra contra sus labios. Ino se enderezó sobre su asiento, rígida por la sorpresa, como si hubiese comido una manzana y de pronto había descubierto que estaba podrida y agusanada—, con la villa.

La chica exclamó una risa suave pero que al hombre le sonó molesta y la observó tomar de su jarra en silencio para obligarse a beber hasta el último sorbo. En ese momento llegó Aoba, como atraído por el conflicto pero completamente ajeno a él, y palmeó los hombros de ambos con sus manos. La florista intentó sonreír pero seguía bajo el efecto del comentario de Raidô y se disculpó con ambos capitanes con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Tan temprano, señorita Ino? —Aoba se veía sinceramente desilusionado y volcó su atención hacia el quemado, como buscando explicaciones. Raidô volvió a ser el capitán serio de antes—. Lamento haber tardado tanto —se excusó pensando que era su culpa. Ino rápidamente negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa femenina.

—Ya bebí suficiente —al menear la cabeza, su cola de caballo osciló como un péndulo. Era un movimiento altamente atractivo para el capitán mayor—, si sigo haciéndolo me arrepentiré de lo que haga por la mañana —Aoba rio con lo que sería una broma inocente pero el quemado no pudo imitarlos, su fantasía estaba siendo descuartizada brutalmente por la realidad—. Iré a darme un baño de burbujas —culminó—, nos veremos otro día, capitanes.

—Oh, no nos digas así —repuso Aoba con un poco de incomodidad y Raidô percibió un intento por hacerse el galán. Aquello lo hizo sentirse común, era uno más de todos los hombres que le coqueteaban a Ino. La chica platinada alzó una de sus cadenas y posó ambas manos en la cintura con la intención de verse enojada pero reía en vez de maldecir—, no somos tan viejos con Raidô. Además, ya somos colegas.

—Está bien —dijo—. Nos vemos después, Aoba. Raidô.

La mente del quemado imaginó un escenario en el que no estuviera cohibido por el público del bar, un lugar en otra villa, sólo la rubia y él, rodeado por extraños que no estaban interesados en sus veinte años de diferencia, la belleza de la chica y su deformidad. Por más que Raidô fuera un hombre adulto promedio, se consideraba un ser reservado que rozaba la timidez, al menos en el ámbito amoroso.

En su fantasía, estiraba el brazo para detener la fuga de la chica y ella lo veía con un desconcierto que pretendía ocultar su emoción. Raidô se levantaba de su asiento y quedaba más alto que Ino por dos cabezas, aquello le gustaba. Lo sabía por la mirada que le daba. Pero en la realidad, Ino no le había dedicado mayor miramiento en su despedida, quizás ofuscada por la respuesta que él había dado y que no entendía por qué había tenido ese efecto en ella.

—¿No prefieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? —Su intervención lo sorprendió y de igual forma, a Ino. Culpaba a la cerveza, generalmente era más callado.

La florista giró sobre sus talones y lo hizo con tanta gracia que Aoba no pudo contener una risa embobada.

—He sobrevivido a peores cosas que un pequeño viaje a mi propia casa —admitió con un tono divertido y volvió a darse la vuelta para no regresar más.

La sonrisa de Aoba seguía curvando sus labios mucho después de que la chica rubia se fuera del bar, cuando los dos hombres se quedaron callados bebiendo la poca cerveza que les estaba quedando. Pero Raidô no compartía la misma sensación, se sentía enfadado consigo mismo por recordar tanto a Inoichi cuando claramente su hija lo estaba seduciendo, sea cual fuere la razón en esa elección. El de los cuervos habló con premura algo que ya llevaba pensando mucho tiempo.

—Deberíamos seguir tomando misiones de Inteligencia —sinceró Aoba sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, como para que su verdadera intención pasara desapercibida, aunque le fuera totalmente obvia a Raidô—, casi nunca hacemos algo así. Es más tranquilo.

Raidô estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Y bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no, no es un oneshot. Como me encanta este crack pairing y resulta que es mi favorita, será una historia a capítulos. Lamento si fue poco o no fue lo que esperaban, estoy sacándome el polvo de encima con lo que respecta a este fandom. Lo dejé el 2011 y pensé que jamás volvería, pero me resucitaron para participar en el foro :)

Aclaraciones de las edades: aquí Ino está a meses de cumplir los 20, Raidô de tener los 40 y Aoba tendría unos 36 años.

Raidô es mi elder favorito de Naruto. Besos, RP.


	2. II

**Notas iniciales:** Como sé que hay _way too much_ personajes en Naruto y que pueden olvidarse, especialmente cuando sólo aparecieron dos capítulos más o menos, empezaré con un recordatorio. Aparece Suzume: la maestra de la Academia que les hizo clases de flores a Ino y a Sakura cuando eran niñas. Se supone que era para infiltraciones y cosas por el estilo. También aparecen Shizune y Genma, pero ellos ya los conocen, ¿verdad?

**Música Inspiradora: **White Room - Cream.

* * *

**Fantasía**

**2**

* * *

Estaba solo en su habitación blanca, las cortinas cerradas, pero aun así sabía que ya había amanecido. Un pequeño gorrión gorgoteaba fuera de su ventana, emulando un gallo, y Raidô lo vio como la señal inequívoca que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Sin embargo, había soñado mucho. Pelo dorado brillando bajo el sol, ojos celestes y una risa femenina que clamaba su nombre de tanto en tanto.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa y cuando los abrió de nuevo, ella lo miraba desde las alturas, sentada sobre su cintura ancha. Raidô levantó las manos como si eso le significara un gran esfuerzo y apretó los muslos femeninos hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en sus carnes. En vez de mostrar alguna señal de dolor, Ino llevó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que dejó de ver sus facciones, tan sólo su cuello largo. Como ella no volvía a mirarlo, el quemado se incorporó un tanto de la cama para besarle las clavículas pero la florista fue más rápida que él y lo atajó antes de que llegara a ella. Sus manos le sostuvieron la cabeza y sus dedos se fueron sumergiendo dentro de su pelo castaño. Raidô vio que sus uñas esta vez estaban pintadas de rojo.

Ella lo besó como en la misión y la electricidad le subió por el cuerpo como un escalofrío. Le mordía los labios suavemente, jugueteaba con su lengua y se reía dentro de su boca…

… Y despertó cuando el costado inferior de su espalda le quemó como una llaga. El gorrión seguía hablándole en su propio idioma, susurrándole contra la ventana que era un viejo deseando a una niña y que ése había sido el castigo por su pecado. Sabiendo que era el Inoichi hablando en su mente, Raidô se aguantó las ganas de espantar al pájaro con algún proyectil improvisado y se levantó de su cama con una leve cojera. Una ducha tibia lo aliviaría, se dijo, pero no fue del todo así.

Esa mañana desayunó café bien oscuro porque el dolor del insomnio lo sentía en la frente pero no encontró alivio en eso, y se sintió peor cuando comenzó a caminar y el músculo dorsal que tenía comprometido ardió. Su aflicción se tradujo en un caminar cojeado y su cara cansada no lo ayudaba a lucir del todo joven. Se veía cansado, viejo y destruido. Así lo encontró Genma que salía de su departamento, la puerta de al lado, y bajaron por la escalera del edificio para veteranos de la aldea.

—Aoba me dijo que salieron anoche —le comentó con una risa y Raidô se preguntó si también le había dicho que Ino los había acompañado—, par de desgraciados. Seguramente si me hubieses invitado no te verías como te ves ahora, anciano.

De haber estado Genma con ellos, seguramente Ino le hubiese coqueteado a él en un primer lugar y se sintió culpable de pensar así. Probablemente Aoba había hecho igual, ninguno de los dos tendría chance si estaba el del _senbon_ presente. Si Aoba lucía bien al lado de Raidô, definitivamente Genma luciría mucho mejor a lado de Aoba y Raidô juntos.

—Fue luego de una misión —se excusó con culpa—, de Inteligencia.

—Ah, sí —respondió con una sonrisa somnolienta—. Con Yamanaka Ino, Aoba me dijo —insistió y el quemado no supo si eso significaba algo o no. De todas formas el de las gafas oscuras no tenía idea que Ino lo había besado durante la misión y menos que le había coqueteado tan directamente. Estaba demasiado preocupado intentando cortejar a la rubia que no le había prestado atención a lo demás—. Una chica muy bonita. —Genma suspiró con las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos con pesar—. Lástima que a las de Seducción las entrenan para ser desgraciadas. Practican sus técnicas con tipos como Aoba que no entiende la diferencia entre una chica normal y una como Ino.

—Ah.

Desgraciada.

Maldita.

* * *

Los chismes subían de tono con cada paso que daba y por un momento se preguntó si podría volver después, cuando Shizune estuviera del todo libre. Pero antes de que se comenzara a retirar, la cortina que estaba destinada para separar una cama de la otra se retiró con una fuerza desmedida, como si alguien recién salido de la ducha. Ambas se quedaron calladas preguntándose si él habría escuchado algo de su conversación previa pero la verdad era que sólo había escuchado un murmullo inteligible y muchas risas. El quemado se sentía incómodo cada vez que la morena se juntaba a hablar con la chismosa de la profesora de la Academia, siempre escuchaba algo que deseaba no haber escuchado nunca.

—Hola _Rai_ —lo saludó Suzume con una sonrisa, sus labios estaban como siempre maquillados de rojo. Como si fuera un recuerdo indeseado, el capitán recordó su ensoñación de la mañana. Uñas pintadas de rojo en su habitación blanca y aburrida.

—Quizás deba volver más tarde —les dijo y las mujeres comenzaron a reír.

Shizune fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento para acercársele. El quemado vio que había postres de gelatina verde sobre la cama vacía del Hospital, la que las mujeres usaban a modo de mesa. Seguramente Suzume había salido temprano de la Academia y había ido a ver a la morena asistente de la _Hokage _al Hospital.

—Oh no, no te vayas —le pidió con un poco de culpa—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Me han llamado de la Torre? ¿Algún mensaje?

De pronto se sintió idiota por haber ido al Hospital por una nimiedad. Y Shizune y Suzume lo leyeron en su mutismo incómodo. La de pelo crespo se levantó de su asiento con pesar y se planchó la tela de su vestido sobre las piernas como para presagiar su retirada, y su amiga la observó con desilusión, como si no quisiera que se marchara. Raidô casi se sintió culpable.

Pero Suzume sólo se acomodó a modo de espectadora más allá, en el perímetro de la cortina. Shizune se volteó al hombre dándole la espalda a la maestra y le susurró una pregunta, el quemado le respondió con otra palabra susurrada. «La espalda», le indicó además.

—Sácate la ropa —respondió la morena mientras plegaba las cortinas otra vez. La médico lo instó a tomar asiento con el respaldo en el frente, mientras ella se arreglaba el pelo negro para dejarlo tomado en una coleta para luego tomar otro asiento y ponerse detrás de él. Por más que Suzume era muy cercana a él, se sintió raro verla ahí mientras que él estaba desnudo desde la cintura para arriba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían comportado como pareja—. ¿Cómo te lastimaste? —Una pregunta rutinaria y sintió el calor que manaba de sus manos contra su espalda baja.

—Haciendo ejercicio —mintió pero Shizune le creyó, era completamente normal que tanto los capitanes como los subordinados se entrenaran para mantenerse en forma. No dijo nada más y de cuanto en cuanto se escuchaba murmurar a la maestra de la Academia y Shizune respondía, ninguna palabra salía de la boca de Raidô. Estaba demasiado cansado como para interactuar y cuanto más sueño tenía, más soñaba y su fantasía se materializaba frente a él.

Ino lo miraba desde el frente, con esa sonrisa cálida y que dejaba escapar palabras que no alcanzaba a oír, porque sus ensoñaciones no tenían sonido. La rubia movía los labios y él intentaba leer lo que le decía. Y se puso a sonreír, a punto de quedarse dormido bajo las caricias de la florista que se le acercaba con movimientos etéreos y un aura brillosa. Ella le acariciaba la quemadura sin asco ni rechazo…

—_¿Señorita Shizune?_ —alcanzó a decir y le pareció que era Ino hablando a lo lejos. No estuvo seguro hasta que Suzume comenzó a hablarle a través la cortina y de pronto, las vio a las dos cuando la rubia corría la división entre las dos camas—. Ah, está ocupada. —Pero por más que su voz sonara desilusionada, sus labios estaban siempre cóncavos hacia arriba. Raidô vio que llevaba una bata simple y un portapapeles en la mano. Iba anotando algo cuando llegó pero el capitán sabía que ya lo había reconocido—. Hay un hombre que quiere verla en la sala 3 —le dijo dejando el portapapeles colgando en su mano a un costado pero dejó la pluma en alto—, y necesito su firma para cerrar el itinerario de pócimas y venenos de este mes —y le extendió tanto el portapapeles como la pluma en su dirección. Shizune asintió y se levantó de su asiento para ocuparse de las firmas.

—Discúlpame un momento —le pidió al quemado mientras se retiraba a la ventana para leer la lista que había escrito Ino con más claridad. Se demoraría un poco porque escribía encima de la lista para corregirla y su rubia subordinada la esperó como si estuviera aburrida.

Luego se sentó detrás del quemado con las piernas cruzadas. El capitán abrió un poco los ojos como único síntoma de su sorpresa, se sentía rígido, torpe. Viejo.

—¿Herido? —La pregunta iba dirigida a él y apenas se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa tímida. Ino estiró una mano hacia su costado y delineó una curva corta sobre su piel. Raidô se sintió violento, sus uñas iban pintadas de rojo.

—Si… —alcanzó a decir y ella se sonrió sin mirarlo a los ojos, como hipnotizada con sus músculos dorsales.

—A lo mejor sólo está tenso —le explicó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se incorporaba un poco del asiento y se inclinaba ante él—, con un masaje basta —a Ino se le escapó una risa divertida y se apretó los labios entre sí, pero la risa seguía. El quemado torció una sonrisa queda—. Pero imagino que es difícil hacérselos uno mismo, necesita a alguien más.

Un pellizco lo hizo saltar un tanto sobre el asiento, ahí donde le dolía la espalda, y a Ino se le salió una carcajada. Se inclinó un poco más y la tuvo más cerca, y rápidamente se le olvidó la travesura que había cometido. Se sonreían, uno más embobado que la otra, a menos de un metro de distancia. Tan cerca como estaba, Raidô pensó que podría tomarla del cuello y acercársela a la fuerza para besarla. Tan cerca como estaba, aspiraba el perfume que era un poco más fuerte que antes y de pronto el aroma a flores que llevaba encima se volvió muy erótico. Cada vez que oliera flores, la imagen de Ino se le iría a la mente.

—No tenía idea que se conocieran —comentó a lo lejos Suzume con un brillo de suspicacia y Raidô se recriminó a sí mismo por haberse olvidado de su presencia. La maestra tenía los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa de sus labios maquillados lo hizo dudar. Ino también había sido su alumna antes, quizás no podía verla más que como una niña…

Ino se volteó a verla con una sonrisa despreocupada, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo y de pronto el quemado se encontró preguntándose en su fuero interno cuál era su crimen. Miró a Shizune con el rabillo del ojo y la médico sólo curvaba una sonrisa, atenta a la conversación pero nada más. No había nada manchado en su historial ni lo habría por fantasear con una chica mucho más joven que él y de pronto respiró más aliviado que antes.

—Fui miembro del Equipo Raidô en el _Niju Shotai_ a los dieciséis años —explicó con un brazo sobre el respaldo. Dieciséis, qué cruel tan número. En ese momento Raidô tenía treinta y seis—, y recientemente hicimos una misión de Inteligencia junto, ¿no es así? —Y lo miró de vuelta con una cara distinta a la que había usado con la maestra. A Suzume le había dado una mirada amable, a él, una peligrosa.

—Ah —suspiró la crespa ante el asentimiento de él y al cabo de un momento se relajó de hombros. Les había creído pero Raidô no le creía nada a Ino.

—Ya está, Ino. Anoté algunas cosas para que tengas en mente —le señaló la morena, irrumpiendo en su breve contacto, y la alumna se levantó sin dejarlo de mirarlo a los ojos hasta que por fin se dio la vuelta para hablar brevemente con la mentora. Raidô la observó asentir con la cabeza, apuntar con el dedo a algunos de los garabatos de Shizune y arreglarse el vestido por detrás, a donde había quedado un tanto más arriba por el mero hecho de haber estado sentada. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio el nacimiento de las piernas en el vestido de ella, que sólo cubría una mano desde la cadera.

—Ya entendí, pócimas con pócimas, venenos con venenos —recitó la rubia al compás del asentimiento de cabeza de la morena y recibió el portapapeles para dar por terminada la explicación—. Gracias, maestra —le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se volteó hacia él. Sonrió hasta que las mejillas tomaron terreno de los ojos y los achicaron—. No se estrese tanto, capitán.

Y se fue con un pequeño taconeo de por medio.

* * *

La rubia dejó el portapapeles sobre el mesón de la recepción, delegándole a otro su cuidado—a cualquiera—, para poder irse del Hospital en cuanto antes. En el trayecto a la salida se quitó la bata blanca que la identificaba como un miembro del cuerpo médico del lugar, aunque sólo fuera a medio tiempo, y la dejó colgada en la entrada del personal. Se arregló la coleta de pelo plateado y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Entre suspiro y suspiro, dejó el recinto con dirección hacia otro lugar, uno a donde estaría planeada su próxima confabulación.

En el camino pensó en el país del Viento y la aldea de la Arena. En sus infinitos grados de temperatura, su clima árido, sus comidas picantes, agridulces y muchas veces calientes, en su gente de temperamento fuerte. Era su próximo destino, su próxima misión, y ansiaba mucho alguna que otra adquisición proveniente de la Arena. Podría ser alguna joya, un prendedor para el pelo o un traje de lino para el verano, cualquier cosa le serviría porque el pasatiempo favorito de Ino era ir de compras y no había otro país aliado mejor que la tierra de Gaara para hacerlo.

Yamanaka Ino era una mujer caprichosa y eso lo sabía todo el mundo, y aunque solían recriminárselo muchas veces, ella hacía caso omiso. Con esa idea en la cabeza cruzó media ciudad, con el sol en la cara y una cola amarilla ondeándole en el aire, y la determinación en lo más alto.

—Hola señorita Ino —la saludó la recepcionista de la Academia de Artes femeninas. Al llegar ante su escritorio, la rubia se apoyó sobre el mesón con los codos—, supongo que ya recibió mi mensaje, la recomendé para una misión a la Arena, de Inteligencia, como me lo pidió —la chica le buscó unos papeles dentro de sus propio desorden, Ino la esperó con una sonrisa simple—. Aquí —señaló—, se solicita una patrulla de tres personas como máximo para desbaratar una banda de traficantes en la frontera del país del Viento.

La florista tomó la forma en sus manos y comenzó a pasar las páginas con rapidez, leyendo las letras de forma aleatoria y buscando coherencia en las frases sueltas que elegía. La mujer ya había adjuntado su propia ficha en el documento pero no había más peticiones para tomar la misión, como suponía Ino. Una sonrisa amable iluminó el rostro bello de la florista.

—¿Cuál es el mínimo? —preguntó devolviendo la forma y la recepcionista tomó los papeles antes de responderle.

—Supongo que dos —adivinó con sorpresa—, no estará pensando en hacerlo sola, ¿verdad?

—No. —Una risa vino cuando ella se levantó del mesón, sólo una mano quedó apoyada sobre la madera—. ¿Cuándo es la fecha que se puede partir?

—Desde hoy hasta tres días más, creo.

—Los otros dos miembros los elijo yo o debo esperar a que alguien la tome. —La mujer respondió que ambas opciones eran posibles—. Si pido que alguien participe, una forma llegará hasta su casa con la misión adjunta, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego pero esa persona puede rechazarla. —La recepcionista la veía extrañada, ignorante de la naturaleza de esa interrogación—. ¿Quiere proponer a alguien en especial?

—Por supuesto que quiero —explicó—, después de todo necesito a alguien que me cuide las espaldas. —Ino rió, la recepcionista la imitó sin saber qué más hacer.

* * *

El haberlo visto interactuar con otra mujer hizo atractivo a Raidô para Suzume y ambos se fueron juntos del Hospiral cuando la asistente de Tsunade tuvo que atender el llamado del trabajo. No hubo mayores objeciones de parte de él, caminaban hombro a hombro por las calles de tierra de la aldea, sin rumbo fijo. El capitán quiso preguntarle si volvería a la Academia para acompañarla hasta ahí pero no quiso parecer del todo rudo y que ella pensara que estaba apurando su separación. Suzume parecía feliz a su lado, había sido su compañera de equipo _gennin_ pero había optado por la maestría cuando él se quemó de gravedad durante una misión en la frontera y su capitán murió en el momento. Ella se había quedado en casa por un refrío simple.

Después de eso no se había separado mientras crecieron y se hicieron confidentes, amigos y después, amantes. Pero Raidô siguió especializándose luego de conseguir su grado de _jounnin_, cuando ella sólo era _chunnin_ y sus mundos se encargaron de separarlos.

—¿Hace cuánto es que no nos veíamos? —preguntó ella sin siquiera mirarlo, tenía una mirada nostálgica. El quemado alargó una m como si estuviera pensando pero no se le vino un número exacto a la cabeza, recordaba un cumpleaños pero no sabía de quién o cuál—. Generalmente para mis cumpleaños —dijo con una risa tonta. Suzume solía deprimirse cuando cumplía un año más y empeoraba cuando cambiaba de década, por lo que buscaba compañía—, la última vez fue en el tuyo. Hace unos dos años, quizás tres.

La Guerra y la posterior reconstrucción habían desordenado sus rutinas anuales hasta hacerlas casi nulas.

—Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que no haces visitas —le recriminó con un fruncimiento del entrecejo y un golpe con el dorso de su mano sobre el brazo del capitán. El quemado se encogió de hombros con un tanto de culpa, siempre había sido una de sus mayores falencias como persona. Si veía con regularidad a Genma, Aoba o a Iwashi, era porque eran sus compañeros de equipo y a Shizune por ser la médico que los atendía tanto en misiones como en el Hospital. En cambio Suzume sólo se dedicaba a dictar las clases en la Academia a las niñas y el Cuartel de Tortura y Espionaje en la rama de Seducción—. Pero supongo que eso irá a cambiar —replicó cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa maquillada de rojo se estiró en su cara—, viene tu cumpleaños número cuarenta —recordó para su pesar.

Raidô apartó la cabeza con una risa incómoda, no se sentía tan viejo como para tener esos números. La maestra dio una carcajada.

—Serás el primero.

—Y tú la segunda —respondió con un tono de burla y ella hizo de sus labios una curva cóncava hacia abajo. Suzume era de temperamento fuerte pero además de eso era llorona y el tema de la edad la deprimía más de lo normal cuando estaba en las puertas de la cuarta década.

Por un momento Raidô pensó que lloraría en medio de la calle y de forma incontrolable, pero la maestra no hizo más que agachar la cabeza y seguir caminando. El capitán se le acercó y ella aprovechó el instante para rodearle las costillas con sus brazos, su pelo ondulado le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Se sintió rígido y Suzume suspiró como encapsulando el llanto melodramático y la sintió temblar contra él. Todo hacía parecer que de verdad lloraría y Raidô se encogió de hombros, al cabo de unos segundos le puso las manos sobre sus omóplatos y esperó a que hablara. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que eso pasara, el quemado no era bueno consolando.

—¿Cuándo nos volvimos viejos? —La pregunta lo hizo sentir mal.

—No somos viejos —respondió—, sólo tendremos cuarenta. —Pero sabía que no era eso lo que la preocupaba. El tema era una broma a los veinte, un motivo para embriagarse a los treinta, y una depresión a los cuarenta.

—Nunca tuve hijos, nunca formé una familia —se lamentó y Raidô imaginó que le recriminaba eso en su fuero interno—, ahora soy demasiado vieja para tenerla. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto a los veinte?

—Estábamos ocupados.

Pero la maestra de la Academia no se consideraba ocupada en ese entonces, ya tenía trabajo en las Artes Femeninas como puesto permanente debido a su especialización en Seducción, lugar en el que no pudo ejercer por sus ojos dispares. Para ser de Seducción no se aceptan marcas tan distintivas en el cuerpo de ninguna clase, eran muchas las misiones en las que no se ocultaban con simples ilusiones. Además, Suzume no era considerada una belleza dentro de la rama, no era como Ino.

En cambio, Raidô estaba ocupado siendo escolta del Cuarto y del Tercero, subiendo de rango dentro de los capitanes _jounnin_ junto a Genma, y entrando dentro del selecto grupo de los _Tokubetsu Jounnin_. Una familia para él no era importante en ese momento.

—Ven —le ordenó con la urgencia de sacarla de la calle, se sentía incómodo con que lo vieran junto a una Suzume llorona. Él no era dado a ventilar su vida personal y menos dándoles a los demás motivos para hablar sin saber. Ella lo siguió sin oponer resistencia alguna, rodeándole un brazo con su mano, y él se vio transportado a una fecha pasada, cuando eran dos _chunnin_ recién egresados. Cuando reconocía todo de ella, incluso su olor.

El camino de vuelta al departamento lo hicieron en silencio y Suzume iba relajando el abrazo de su extremidad en tanto más se iban acercando. Era su día libre, se dijo, y Suzume no tendría más cátedras por ese día. Una emoción le brotó desde la boca del estómago y se le dibujó una sonrisa queda en los labios, era el momento que no debía esperar hasta su cumpleaños. La maestra buscó su mano con un tanteo ciego y él cerró la suya sobre la de ella, inmediatamente sintió una llamarada en las entrañas. Cerró los ojos y en la oscuridad de su mente un rayo amarillo apareció en el horizonte, riendo como niña, mirándolo con ojos celestes y labios con un brillo rosa.

Una hoja doblada a la mitad estaba pegada sobre su puerta, a la altura de los ojos, hizo que frunciera el entrecejo y la arrancó de un manotazo. La parte superior se desgarró un tanto, la tacha que habían usado para clavarla seguía en su sitio, con la tira de papel reclamada ondeando con las corrientes de aire. Suzume entró primero al departamento con las cejas alzadas, expectante ante esa nota tan misteriosa, y Raidô cerró la puerta tras de sí en un movimiento lento, estaba concentrado leyendo el papel.

PROPUESTA DE MISION

RANGO B

PAIS DEL VIENTO, ALDEA DE LA ARENA

SE SOLICITA UNA ESCOLTA HACIA LA FRONTERA DEL PAIS DEL VIENTO CON EL PAIS DE LA TIERRA PARA MISION DE INTELIGENCIA. EL PROPOSITO ES INVESTIGAR A UNA BANDA DE TRAFICANTES Y DESBARATARLA DE SER POSIBLE.

TIEMPO ESTIMADO SIETE DIAS

PAGO MODERADO

COMPAÑEROS

YAMANAKA INO

DEPARTAMENTO DE INTELIGENCIA, RAMA DE SEDUCCION.

CUARTEL DE TORTURA Y ESPIONAJE.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó la crepa con una curiosidad. El quemado no le respondió enseguida, en cambio, se puso a releer la nota por segunda vez como si con eso encontraría un mensaje decodificado. Pero no había nada.

—Una misión —dijo y dobló la carta dos veces sobre sí misma, ocultando la información que sólo era visible para él. El nombre de la rubia no debería significar nada para cualquier otra persona—, me iré de la villa por unos días.

—¿Una misión? ¿Desde cuándo te llegan las misiones al departamento? —Suzume se quitó las gafas cuando se supo a salvo dentro del departamento y el pelo rizado le cayó sobre la frente, sus ojos dispares lo miraron bajo un ceño fruncido. Jamás reconocería que estaba celosa aunque para Raidô era bastante evidente.

—A veces sucede —se excusó con la espalda encorvada y se guardó el papel dentro de la chaqueta en un movimiento que pretendía ser despreocupado, para pasar desapercibido y que la maestra no supiera quién era su compañera. Pero Suzume lo conocía mejor de lo que esperaba y su intento por hacer desaparecer a la hoja le pareció de lo más sospechoso que podía hacer. La maestra frunció los labios rojos antes de hablar.

—Te gusta esa niña, ¿verdad? —La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido y la miró con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Su expresión genuina la tranquilizó aunque no fuera por el motivo correcto—, vi como la mirabas…, sé que es muy linda —intentó sonreír pero sus cejas cantaban otra canción—, pero debes entender que Ino está entrenada para seducir y le sale natural. No te ilusiones con ella, es caprichosa.

Si se quedaba callado sería peor. Pero él no se ilusionaba, sólo fantaseaba.

—No sé de lo que hablas —respondió con una molestia que no tuvo que fingir—, Ino es una niña —lo que diría después era doloroso para su ego—. Es veinte años menor.

«Podría ser mi hija.»

En medio del pasillo al interior del departamento, Suzume y Raidô se miraron en silencio, los semblantes más serios que enfadados. Al cabo de unos instantes, la maestra elevó un brazo y se arrancó el protector de la Hoja de un movimiento, después se abrió la tela del kimono pálido hasta quedar con sólo la malla sobre el pecho, dejando todo en el suelo. El capitán quemado aspiró aire como si no lo hubiese hecho en mucho tiempo y esperó a que ella hiciera algo más. Invitada por su ensimismamiento, Suzume se sacó la malla por la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera quitarse otra prenda más, Raidô se le acercó a zancadas y la abrazó con fuerza, la cabeza de ella enterrada en su pecho. El perfume floral lo excitó.

Mientras estaba con Suzume, fantaseaba que era otra flor a la que desfloraba.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Quedé rara con el final porque no soy dada a escribir lemon, me da culpa jajaja pero puede servir para acostumbrarme supongo(?) escribir la palabra "excitar" son _mayor words_ para mí jajaja Además, lamento lo corto del capítulo.

Me dio pena Suzume en este capítulo, incluso pensé en que debía retribuirle algo con otra historia para ella. Una donde ella sea la protagonista, donde Raidô la ame de verdad xD No puedo dejar de decir que amo a Raidô xD Ino es malula(?)

Gracias a los comentarios de Sybilla's Song, Kumikoson4 y a Ellistriel en el capítulo anterior.

Besos, RP.


	3. III

**Notas iniciales:** Aléjate de aquí, hermana, ¡shu shu!

**Música inspiradora:** Mix de música árabe y turca para entrar en el ambiente de la Aldea de la Arena.

* * *

**Fantasía**

**3**

* * *

Raidô preparó su equipaje muy temprano por la mañana, para no captar la atención de la maestra mientras lo hacía. Durante la noche había enviado un mensaje aceptando la misión y al despertar, un boletín ya había tocado a su puerta informándole que estarían esperándolo en las puertas de la Aldea para partir a las ocho de la mañana. Lo más seguro era que Ino estaba segura de que aceptaría porque no hubo demora en su respuesta y estaría dándose un baño de burbujas antes de partir, pensó él con una sonrisa criminal.

Cerró la mochila y se incorporó del suelo con ella en el hombro, y Suzume apareció en su rango de visión, estaba en la entrada de la habitación. Fue como cuando habían llegado la noche anterior pero ésta vez, Raidô no iría a demorar en salir.

—¿Ya te vas? —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir y el quemado frunció los labios, no pretendía estar en su departamento cuando ella se despertara.

—Si —dijo con una voz más baja de lo que esperaría—, volveré dentro de una semana, si no hay mayores complicaciones.

A Raidô le pareció que asentía una vez pero no tuvo claro si era su imaginación o no. La maestra se abrazó a sí misma como si estuviera helada, pero el departamento estaba tibio, por lo que el capitán asumió que sería algo más. Se irguió sobre su columna dorsal, estiró la mano para tomar su espada negra y se la encajó en la espalda.

—Cuídate —le pidió y asintió una vez con la cara seria. Después se fue de su propio departamento, sin decir más.

Las calles de la villa estaban apenas despertando cuando él salió a su encuentro. El viento frío le golpeaba la cara y tuvo que subirse la bufanda hasta la nariz para no respirar la escarcha que le salía en lugar de aliento. Aun así no se molestaba por eso en lo absoluto, estaba a tan sólo tres días de un clima cálido junto a su compañera de equipo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, la imaginaba junto a él, tan cerca como gustaba sentarse, restregarse contra su cuerpo, hablándole al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sin dejar de pensar en ella, se dirigió a la florería Yamanaka por si la casualidad le sonreía y la encontraba saliendo. Como era lo más probable, se encontró con el local cerrado como hacía mucho tiempo estaba, tanto las puertas como las ventanas trancadas. Desde que había muerto Inoichi y vuelto la paz a la aldea que la heredera del negocio familiar había decidido no volver a abrir las puertas al público y Raidô pudo ver, como en todas las ocasiones que pasaba por ahí, que había una selva lúgubre de plantas creciendo con libertad.

Ni siquiera cuando se permitió mirar al segundo piso, donde empezaba la residencia de los Yamanaka, pudo ver algún indicio de ella. No se desalentó y siguió con el camino acordado, no había por qué alarmarse, estaría con ella al menos una semana.

Ino lo estaba esperando en las puertas, estaba siendo excepcionalmente puntual, y Raidô no pudo sino sonreír. Se le acercó con pasos lentos para que ella terminara de despedirse de los guardianes de las Puertas de la Aldea, el turno esa mañana era de su compañero de equipo _gennin_ Akimichi Chôji y su contemporáneo, Inuzuka Kiba. Los tres hablaban fuerte y reían más fuerte todavía, y al capitán le inquietó lo mucho que interactuaba con el último. Si Ino le pellizcaba una mejilla, el chico de los perros le tomaba la mano y la tironeaba bruscamente hacia él, que estaba sentado dentro de la cabina. Lejos de molestarse por su violencia, Ino se reía, y se despidió de él con un golpe en la cabeza. De Chôji se despidió más formalmente con una mano en alto.

—Buen día, capitán —lo saludó todavía con la risa en la garganta y el quemado respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Aquello la hizo reír dulcemente y tomó posesión de uno de sus brazos para instarlo a caminar hacia el bosque, para salir de la Aldea—. ¿Nos vamos?

Se negó deteniéndose en seco, por la sorpresa.

—¿No viene nadie más?

—No —respondió como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo—, sólo iremos los dos. Solos.

* * *

Echó un leño al fuego sin mucho cuidado y la pira colapsó sobre sí, unas cuantas cenizas encendidas se elevaron a modo de luciérnagas. Ino se sonrió con los colores anaranjados impresos sobre su piel y Raidô la miró con una exhalación cortada. Ella notaba su ansiedad y lejos de sentirse repelida por ello, parecía enloquecerla.

La florista estaba frente a él, en medio, la fogata. Se cubría los hombros con una capa de viaje porque seguían en territorio del Fuego y las noches helaban, por lo que cuando Ino aflojó la tela y cayó por sus brazos, Raidô aguantó la respiración.

—Hace demasiado frío —repuso con las pupilas en el suelo y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Le pondré más leña al fuego —ofreció él y su mano instantáneamente tanteó el terreno tras su espalda, a donde había acumulado los trozos de madera que había logrado encontrar en el camino. Ino, en vez de responder, se levantó del suelo y la capa terminó de caer pero ella la sostuvo en una mano.

El sonido de la tela arañando el piso era suave pero más importante que el siseo del fuego y no se detuvo hasta que Ino estuvo parada a su lado. Raidô la miró hacia arriba, sin moverse de su puesto en el suelo, y ella sonrió en las alturas antes de tomar asiento junto a él. El capitán se sintió rígido cuando ella apoyó su cuerpo contra su costado, la cabeza rubia bajo su mentón. El quemado imaginó que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Nunca seguimos nuestra conversación de la taberna —puntualizó con una voz de gata, los hombros de Raidô se desplomaron con relajo—. Por un momento pensé que estabas casado.

Tras una pausa, Raidô respondió con los ojos cerrados, a sabiendas que estaba siguiendo el juego de ella y que le estaba coqueteando. No se sentía del todo inocente, no podía serlo jamás teniendo la edad que tenía.

—¿Sería algo malo? —Ella se rió en una exhalación, se sentía complacida, y su cuerpo se cargó contra Raidô con más peso. Se había acomodado y se había puesto de rodillas para ganar altura, sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel. Era celeste cielo contra negro aburrido.

—No me gustan los casados —respondió con la capa de vuelta en sus hombros y la cerró de forma cruzada, sólo le veía el nacimiento de su cuello—, son aburridos y tienen esposas, o peor, hijos.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —Raidô se sintió tonto respondiéndole con tantas preguntas pero ella no pareció molestarse por ello.

—¿A ti sí? —No dijo nada y la florista se puso a reír—, al parecer no. —Esta vez el capitán se permitió reír y cuando ambos se callaron, Ino lo miró unos instantes antes de retomar su respuesta—. No me gusta salir con hombres con hijos de mi edad, me hace sentir como otra hija más. —Su explicación tenía sentido si la chica tuviera la mala costumbre de salir con hombres mucho mayores que ella y el quemado se encontró pensando en cuántos otros habían estado en su propia situación. Bien podía estar Genma dentro de la lista—. Eres tan alto…

Ser alto podría ser de las pocas buenas características que poseía. Era dos centímetros más alto que Genma y sólo podía recordar que Ibiki lo sobrepasaba, pero el líder de la sección de Tortura era mucho más feo de lo que era Raidô y no podía imaginar que Ino se llegara a fijar en él.

—Siempre quise ser más alta —le dijo con una risa traviesa antes de recostarse nuevamente contra él pero ésta vez, su cabeza amarilla se fue escurriendo a través su chaqueta hasta los estuches en el pecho—. ¿Tu espalda ya no duele?

—No. —Había olvidado completamente su dolor de viejo, se había despertado esa mañana fresco y sano, y no descartaba que fuera por la emoción previa a la misión.

—Ah —dijo ella en medio de un bostezo—, lástima. —Y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Llegaron a la ciudad en medio del desierto al cabo de tres días. Tres días en los que él no se había curado de su obsesión por Ino. No contribuían en nada su necesidad de hablarle constantemente y su habilidad de tocarlo como fuera; un roce de hombros, de manos o simplemente una palma sobre una de sus rodillas. Para hablar parecía buscar siempre un contacto de piel y eso al quemado lo mantenían expectante por más.

Lo primero que hicieron luego de su llegada fue buscar una posada para cambiarse la ropa y tomar una ducha, además de comer un poco. Los detalles de la misión no los sabía Raidô, había viajado con Ino durante tres días y no se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle algo tan obvio como la misión, más que detalles nimios de ella. En cambio había preferido que le hablara de temas mundanos que ella hacía interesantes.

Había comprendido, por ejemplo, que la Florería demandaba mucho tiempo que Ino prefería usarlo para disfrutar su juventud, además de entrenar sus técnicas de espionaje y asistir a sus clases de Seducción, y no pretendía pagarle a alguien para que se sentara en la tienda por ella pues perdería su calidad de familiar y prefería contar con más dinero al final del mes. Pero entonces a Raidô le saltó la duda de cuánto era lo que gastaba mensualmente Ino luego de esa confesión.

La florista eligió una posada más bien cara, había estado ahí antes, le dijo, y por lo tanto le podía asegurar que la atención era buena. Él aceptó a regañadientes, por lo general optaba por las opciones más sencillas aunque debía admitir que cuando viajaban con Shizune, buscaban algo mejor. A las mujeres siempre se las consentía un poco más.

Pero la sorpresa de Raidô vino cuando Ino habló con el recepcionista y le pidió sólo una habitación. Su excusa fue que sólo estarían unas horas antes de partir y no le veía el caso a gastar más de lo que la misión pagaría, y le creyó. El recepcionista le entregó las llaves de la habitación número 302 al momento de hacer el primer pago, el segundo vendría cuando se fueran, les dijo, e Ino se fue canturreando hacia el tercer piso con el quemado a sus espaldas.

Al entrar, inconscientemente buscó las camas y vio dos pequeñas, una al lado de la otra, y sufrió la primera desilusión del día. Después se recriminó a sí mismo por pensar en tonterías. «Cuarenta y veinte años», se recordó para encontrar el temple.

—Por qué no se ducha primero, capitán —le sugirió ella tomando posesión de una de las camas y alargó una mano al cajón de la mesa de noche que tenía a su lado para sacar una revista. Comenzó a leerla sin esperar una respuesta y hojeó las páginas hasta localizar un chisme o la nueva tendencia de la moda, sus dos más grandes entretenciones.

Raidô miró el baño con recelo y entró con su equipaje porque le daba pereza separar lo útil de lo que no lo era en cuarto. La presencia inocente de la chiquilla lo ponía nervioso por lo que su ducha fue corta y se vistió rápidamente, mojándose el cuello de la camisa debido a su pelo húmedo. Si iban a partir a comer rápido para partir sin demoras, no sería por él que se retrasarían. Pensamiento que no compartió Ino cuando fue su turno.

El capitán hojeó monótonamente todas las revistas que había dejado su subordinada en la cama y no logró comprender su fascinación por lo material. Hojeó y hojeó repetidas veces sólo para matar el tiempo y cuando aquello no funcionó, pensó en que podía ordenar su equipaje por mero aburrimiento. Y el aburrimiento le dio hambre y el hambre, desesperación.

—Iré a buscar algo para comer, Ino, estaré abajo —le informó con la oreja casi pegada a la puerta y escuchó el arrebato de la chica dentro del agua.

—_¡Espéreme! ¡Estoy casi lista! _—pidió ella desde el interior del baño y Raidô se separó de la puerta pensando que saldría prontamente. No lo hizo, en cambio, le habló otra vez—. _¡Entre!_

El quemado tardó en responder al llamado y acarició la manilla de la puerta largos momentos antes de forzarse a entrar, porque no quería asustarla siendo maleducado. La puerta se abrió sin problemas, Ino la había dejado sin seguro, y dio el primer paso con la vista en el suelo por mera precaución. No hubo ningún grito y alzó la mirada, más seguro.

Ino no estaba para nada lista.

La rubia se levantó de la bañera pero no salió de ella y el agua corrió por su cuerpo como una infinidad de ríos y cascadas que bajaban desde lo más alto hasta perderse en sus curvas y recovecos. Mucho después de que el agua dejara de correr, Raidô se le quedó mirando con tan sólo un hilo de respiración inflándole los pulmones. No podía moverse ni mucho menos salir de la habitación de baño si Ino se paraba desnuda frente a él, con una pierna delante de la otra, los pies hundidos en el agua y la piel crispándosele por el frío. Pero la florista no mostraba señales de incomodidad, sólo los botones en sus pechos pudieron decirle algo respecto a su temperatura pero además de eso, Ino le sonreía con una mirada vanidosa.

—Acércame la toalla —le pidió ella mientras levantaba los brazos para anudarse la cola rubia en círculos concéntricos hasta crearse un tomate. Raidô apenas se pudo mover de su posición pero alargó un brazo para tomar una toalla y con la torpeza del manotazo, botó toda la pila de toallas que reposaban debajo. Ino se rió suavemente ante su ineptitud.

Raidô se quedó mirando a las toallas que se desordenaron en el suelo como si no quisiera volver la vista hacia Ino y encontrar el autocontrol en el piso. El sonido del agua en movimiento lo intranquilizó y lo instó a voltear a mirarla. El corazón le dejó de latir por un momento cuando la vio a su lado. Todo el cuerpo empapado y dejando un charco importante bajo sus pies. El agua le arrastró por las baldosas hasta lamerle las botas. Ino le arrebató la toalla de las manos sin dejar el contacto visual y se la enrolló en su cuerpo, los hombros de Raidô se desplomaron por la impresión y su cercanía.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, la mano femenina planchó la mejilla lisa de él y atrajo hacia sí su cara. Cuando estuvo lo su nariz tocando la de Ino, estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que la florista pasara su brazo contrario sobre su hombro masculino y Raidô la abrazó en un movimiento furioso. Su ropa se comenzó a teñir de oscuro cuando el agua que llevaba ella en la piel lo humedeció.

Ino colgó su otro brazo detrás de su nuca y se miraron a los ojos, frente contra frente, sin hacer más que respirar. Él de forma estrepitosa, ella con suavidad. No se hizo esperar mucho tiempo y la chica que era veinte años menor que él se le acercó para darle un beso largo, húmedo y voraz. Su respuesta fue casi inmediata y la pegó a su cuerpo hasta que ya no se pudo más. El capitán estaba a punto de tirarla de vuelta a la bañera y lanzarse sobre ella, porque el agua hacía que el contacto fuera peculiar.

—Eres un terrible actor —le dijo interrumpiendo el beso y Raidô se apartó un tanto confuso—. Como haremos una infiltración, te contaré la historia que elegí para nosotros —dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar, su cabeza quedó pegada a su pecho—. Siempre elijo una historia cuando trabajo. Me ayuda para caracterizar a mis personajes.

—¿Qué…? —Su actitud errática lo devolvió a sus cabales y se olvidó de toda la excitación que estaba sintiendo hasta aquella declaración incoherente.

—Serás mi esposo, nos casamos por conveniencia —explicó—, lamentablemente nadie creería lo contrario. Eres demasiado mayor —rió y se separó de su cuerpo para avanzar hacia la habitación. Raidô la siguió con recelo—. Vinimos a la Arena por nuestra luna de miel, no eres _ninja_ y te dedicas al comercio. Y haces todo lo que está en tu poder para hacerme feliz —sonrió de frente y se quitó la toalla húmeda para dejarla en el suelo. Nuevamente el quemado se estremeció ante esa visión. «Hermosa», pensó—. Te quemaste la cara cuando eras un niño y no recuerdas bien cómo pasó.

—No entiendo por qué… —admitió él luego de que saliera de la sorpresa—, vine aquí como escolta, no como un actor.

—¿Y qué mejor escolta que mi esposo? —No podía negar que eso le gustaba—, vinimos aquí para averiguar, después a desbaratar. Lo más seguro de hacer es infiltrarse sin levantar sospechas. —Ino se puso ropa interior delicada mientras hablaba y cuando estuvo cubierta pobremente, se le acercó. Los ojos somnolientos, la boca entreabierta y su voz lo volvieron a hipnotizar. La florista le habló tan cerca que su aliento era lo que él respiraba—. No sabes actuar, capitán, por eso quiero que te metas en tu personaje. —Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y alcanzó su oreja quemada, susurrándole las palabras hasta antes de darle un beso en el lóbulo—. Que lo entiendas muy bien, sólo así podrás hacerlo perfecto.

Ino se alejó hacia su equipaje y de él extrajo un vestido simple y vaporoso, y que cerraba a un costado. Si la rubia se paraba a contraluz, la ropa interior se hacía visible y la Arena contaba con mucho brillo a esa hora del día. El quemado se relamió los labios al verla mientras se calzaba unas sandalias comunes, para no arrebatarle protagonismo a su vestido, y liberó su cola de platino del tomate para que se moviera como un péndulo a su espalda. El hombre volvió a relamerse los labios con ansiedad y su mirada se volvió la de un tonto, cuando la vio acercársele de nuevo. Ino le quitó el chaleco que lo identificaba como _ninja_ de la Hoja y lo lanzó a la cama, de donde se deslizó hasta caer al suelo inútilmente. Le quitó la bandana y esta vez no hizo el intento porque cayera en la cama y la tiró directamente al suelo. El sonido que hizo al aterrizar fue más fuerte e incómodo de lo que esperaba la rubia y se rió con la boca cerrada.

—Supongo que no tienes más ropa que esta —le dijo y él negó con la cabeza sin abrir la boca. Ino le subió las mangas hasta los codos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Entonces acompáñame de compras. Será divertido —prometió y Raidô no tuvo dudas de que así sería.

La florista le tomó de una mano, tal como Suzume había hecho días antes, y las entrañas le hirvieron luego de una llamarada violenta pero fugaz. La siguió por el pasillo de la posada hasta que estuvieron en la calle pero Ino no le soltó la mano hasta que estuvieron dentro del mercado, en donde recorría las diferentes tiendas como un rayo amarillo incapaz de quedarse quieto fácilmente. A Raidô no le molestó en lo más mínimo, la veía siempre de espaldas, con la cola de pelo dorado ondeando en el aire y el vestido diminuto levantándose con cada ráfaga de viento que capeaba el calor de vez en cuando. El quemado imaginó que nada de lo que veía era accidental porque Ino estaba instruida en esas artes y por lo que le habían dicho, ya le salía natural.

Si fuera a morir ese día, al menos tendría un bonito recuerdo de su último viaje.

* * *

El capitán no recordaba haber gastado tanto dinero en su vida como aquel día y todavía no terminaba del todo. Ino le había armado dos mudas de ropa para que pasara de civil pero no escatimó en los gastos en sí misma, porque todo había corrido por la cuenta del quemado. Vestidos, prendedores para el pelo, maquillaje y joyas. La cara de Ino y sus besos lo habían instado a dejar de apretar la billetera con el recelo que lo caracterizaba, y la misión que sería de pago moderado terminaría dejándolo con número negativos a fin de mes. Pero eso le había dejado de interesar por esa noche, cuando las luces de las antorchas iluminaban a la Arena con la intención de darle un toque exótico pero que sólo acaloraba más a Raidô. La joven de tan sólo diecinueve años parecía no sudar y su vestido estaba tan intacto como cuando recién se lo había puesto en la posada. Lo distinto era el collar de cuentas turquesas que se entretejían para ocultarle el inicio del cuello hasta las clavículas, y el _kohl_ que delineaba la línea de sus pestañas.

Para su suerte, Ino comía poco para seguir la dieta eterna que la mantenía estilizada y se contentó que el local en el que cenaban contara con almohadones en vez de sillas y que Ino hubiese preferido el puesto a su lado por sobre el que estaba en su frente.

Tomaron vino especiado y comieron platos a base de aceitunas rellenas, pan horneado y frutas, y la rubia se divertía metiéndole pedazos de comida en la boca. El capitán comía más de lo que bebía e Ino tomaba más vino de lo que comía y el mareo y el sueño la hacían más efusiva con él; lo abrazaba, lo besaba y le acariciaba las rodillas y el pecho. Si aquella sería su luna de miel falsa, no podía sentirla más real y se preguntó por qué jamás había pensado en casarse. Llegó a la conclusión de que era porque nunca se había topado con una chica como ella y se descubrió pensando que la florista no veía eso más que como un juego pasajero. Si llegaran a decirle que debía casarse con él, el quemado no lograba imaginar un escenario en el que ella no llorara.

—Desearía no estar aquí por una misión —suspiró ella mientras dejaba a un lado la copa y se acurrucaba bajo su abrazo con una sonrisa sonrojada. Como no le respondía nada hablado, ella se levantó nuevamente del almohadón para verlo de frente, una mano apoyada en cada uno de sus costados y alargó su cuello para besarlo cortamente—, ¿deseas lo mismo que yo?

—Si —sinceró él con la voz ronca y ella se sonrió ampliamente, sentándose sobre su regazo con un semblante travieso. Raidô tuvo que incorporarse un tanto de su posición para no perder el equilibrio.

—Mañana partimos a la frontera —le dijo—, pero siempre podemos hacerlo pasado mañana. —Su voz le daba a entender que era una decisión ya tomada y ella se apartó para llenarse nuevamente la copa dorada de vino especiado y Raidô pensó que ya había sido suficiente para ella por esa noche, pero no hizo nada por detenerla. Cuando volvió a recostarse sobre él, siempre sentada sobre su regazo, le metió un último pedazo de fruta troceada en la boca y Raidô tragó con pesar, sintiéndose demasiado lleno como para continuar siquiera bebiendo.

—Deberíamos irnos a la posada —sugirió él cerrando los ojos y la sintió reírse al tiempo que llamaba a un mesero. Por inercia sacó dinero del bolsillo sin contarlo ni saber si alcanzaba a cubrir la cuenta y la mano de Ino tanteó sus pantalones para guardar el cambio. Luego lo sacó de la misma manera con que lo había sacado de la posada durante la mañana y lo tironeó en todo el camino de vuelta. A veces abría los ojos para verla avanzar delante de él y sonreía para cerrarlos nuevamente.

Cayó sobre la cama con la sorpresa de haber llegado rápido a la posada y la chica comenzó la tarea de desvestirlo sin su ayuda. Sus manos frías lo espabilaron de una forma que no le era del todo grata y se vio desnudo de la cintura para arriba cuando ella le quitaba las botas. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando ella misma se descalzó de sus sandalias y las lanzó a un lado de la cama. Se quitó el collar de cuentas con sumo cuidado y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche, a la derecha de Raidô, momento en el que estuvieron más cercanos.

—Hermosa —murmuró él con los ojos más abiertos de los que los había tenido en todo el trayecto y deslizó las manos grandes por sus piernas hasta perderse en el territorio del vestido vaporoso, donde sólo alcanzó a subirlo hasta la cintura porque Ino lo detuvo.

—Lo romperás —le dijo refiriéndose al vestido y se apartó lentamente hasta sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros, encima de las rodillas del capitán. Su cara denotaba incomodidad e incluso un poco de enfado, lo que lo motivó a pensar que había logrado ahuyentarla al fin, que eso no era a lo que ella quería llegar porque su único motivo era aprovecharse de su dinero y toda la ebriedad se le desvaneció por la impresión. Había roto el hechizo que lo mantenía prendado a ella y se sintió completamente avergonzado de su comportamiento previo porque Suzume se lo había advertido.

Pero Ino sonrió casi con timidez cuando él menos lo esperó y se llevó una mano al costado para bajarse el cierre que mantenía entallado su vestido y sacárselo por la cabeza. Raidô contuvo la respiración involuntariamente y vio el cuerpo joven y voluptuoso de la chica que podría tener la edad de sus hijos si hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Suzume a sus veinte. «Cuarenta años», le dijo la voz en su interior y se sentó en la cama para quedar frente a ella.

«—Tengo treinta y nueve aún —le respondió a la voz y no volvió a hablarle en toda la noche—, al menos por unas semanas.»

Ino apartó la mirada con una sonrisa queda en los labios y se abrió el _brasier_ con elegancia. Sus pechos vibraron al momento de percibir el _click_ de su libertad y deslizó los breteles a través de sus brazos delgados. Raidô la miró conteniendo el aliento y sus hombros cayeron con todo el peso de la impresión.

Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse uno a la boca.

* * *

Ino despertó antes que su capitán por el golpe constante que sufría su puerta desde el exterior. Desenredó una pierna de la sábana satinada que funcionaba como único cobertor y se paró a un lado de la cama, con el mareo nublándole la vista de sus propios pies. Se calzó el vestido que había usado el día anterior sin la delicadeza con la que se lo había sacado y caminó a la puerta mientras se subía el cierre y se masajeaba la cara para despabilar.

La florista quitó el seguro al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás, cuando un nuevo golpe atormentó el sueño tortuoso de Raidô, quien se dio la vuelta a un costado para seguir durmiendo. Cuando lo oyó roncar nuevamente supo que no recordaría esa interrupción y abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los ojos a medio cerrar.

Era el posadero que le avisaba que ya estaban por cerrar la cocina y que debían bajar a desayunar inmediatamente sino querían perder la primera comida del día. Además le entregó un recado doblado dos veces sobre sí mismo del que no habló algo más, salvo que era para ella. Ino asintió dándole las gracias y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Reconocía la letra sin siquiera ponerse a leer la nota y prefirió retirarse al baño a decodificarla, porque su mera existencia la ponía de mal humor. Por lo que antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, miró hacia la cama por última vez para cerciorarse de que Raidô no despertaría pronto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le habló al recado mientras le estiraba las puntas para mantenerlo liso y leer la nota que era breve, sentada en el borde de la bañera. El mensaje era claro y la invitaba a tomar un café frente a su posada. Al leerla por segunda vez, memorizó las pocas indicaciones en su cabeza y destruyó la nota en cuatro pedazos, después, se metió al agua haciendo burbujas con su boca cuando se metió hasta la nariz.

Al cabo de unos momentos escuchó movimiento en la habitación e Ino alargó el cuello como para captar mejor la situación. Bien podía ser que Raidô simplemente estuviera cambiando de posición para dormir o que había despertado como temía. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar con él después de lo que había pasado durante la noche, sus planes no contemplaban tanto y sus actitudes para con él habían sido previamente maquinadas. Algo había fallado en su plan, algo había hecho que ella se le entregara sin entender por qué pero podía intentar adivinarlo.

Luego sintió pasos, como si se hubiesen levantado de la cama para rodearla, y abrieron la ventana. Después, volvió a crujir la cama cuando Raidô se acostó otra vez. Ella tuvo la necesidad de gritar su posición.

—¡Estoy en el baño! —avisó ella mientras se tallaba los brazos sin cuidado, hasta ponerlos rojos. Escuchó un gruñido de asentimiento, como si no estuviera del todo despierto y comenzó a lavarse el pelo de la misma forma que lo había hecho con sus brazos, intercalándolo con el aseo del resto de su cuerpo. El suelo del baño se plagó de charcos de jabón a donde ella maniobraba para terminar pronto.

Salió de la bañera, se lavó los dientes y se peinó el cabello mojado con los dedos, lo mejor que pudo lograr sin su cepillo, y lo amarró en su coleta alta de siempre. El viento y el aire caliente del desierto lo secarían en seguida, pensó, y entró nuevamente a la habitación vestida sólo con la toalla. Raidô capeaba la luz del sol con una mano sobre los ojos.

—Deberías bajar a desayunar —dijo mientras rodeaba la cama y se hincaba en el suelo para alcanzar su equipaje. No hubo respuesta pero sí una mirada—, me acaban de avisar que cerrará pronto la cocina. Te alcanzaré cuando vuelva —continuó y la toalla cayó al suelo cuando se comenzó a vestir. Esa mañana eligió un vestido de lino azul que había comprado el día anterior y se delineó rápidamente las pestañas con el _kohl _frente al espejo. Raidô la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —cuestionó lo obvio aunque tenía la esperanza de que lo pasara por alto.

—Al mercado —mintió con soltura aunque fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido—, uno de los vestidos vino roto, iré a cambiarlo. —Esta vez asintió pero le dio la impresión de que lo estaba rechazando, lo que no era una buena sensación al despertar después los eventos de la madrugada. Ino terminó de maquillarse con una sonrisa y se acercó a la cama con la mirada en alto y los ojos adormilados—. Será rápido —prometió y lo besó cortamente en los labios.

* * *

Su tío la esperaba sentado en uno de los puestos a la sombra, con dos cafés en frente, bebiendo de uno. Le hizo señas incluso cuando estuvo seguro de que Ino lo había visto y la chica se encaminó hasta él dando zancadas cortas, porque no quería estar realmente con él. Instintivamente miró hacia la posada, calculando el lugar donde estaba su habitación y pensando en lo que diría si la viera con otro tipo. Rió en su fuero interno, sólo había estado con él una noche y ya se sentía infiel…, pero se seguiría sintiendo así hasta que terminara el viaje y volvieran a la Aldea de la Hoja. Sólo ahí podría abandonarlo.

La florista sin florería se cruzó de piernas al sentarse frente al hombre y prontamente cruzó los brazos, porque no bebía café, manchaban los dientes.

—No tenía idea de que vinieras a la Aldea de la Arena —le saludó con sarcasmo femenino y su tío no pudo sino reír. Bebió un sorbo más antes de hablar. Su delicadeza y rectitud en sus movimientos le molestaron.

—Vine a vigilarte —le respondió sin rodeos y coronó su intervención con una sonrisa que trataba de ser amable pero que ocultaba mucha decepción.

—Estoy en una misión —replicó planamente—, no necesito ningún vigilante. Además ya tengo a mi guardaespaldas esperándome en la habitación. —Ino sonrió con las cejas altas, sabiendo que es molestaría mucho a su tío. No estaba equivocada y el aludido frunció los labios notoriamente. Su pelo color trigo ondeó en el aire con una ráfaga de viento.

—Crees que es gracioso, ¿verdad? —su voz era dura y la sonrisa de Ino se fue—. ¿Qué diría tu padre si estuviera vivo?

—Si estuviera vivo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, tío. —De estar vivo, ella no sería la líder del Clan y todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora no sería mal visto para sus consejeros. Sólo conseguiría consejos en vez de críticas.

—A veces creo que tus actitudes rebeldes son sólo para hacerme enfadar —sinceró él e Ino pensó que podría ser así—. Desde después de la guerra que no has tenido una sola pareja estable. Tus actitudes están trayendo deshonor a la familia Yamanaka. ¿Piensas que soy el único que piensa eso?

—¡Soy joven! Soy joven y bella, ¿acaso no puedo aprovechar mi momento para ser feliz? No tengo esposo ni hijos, ni obligaciones que me aten a nada ni a nadie. Si quiero salir con Raidô o Kiba, ¿por qué es malo?

—Tus comportamientos son los de una… —La palabra que seguía lo hizo callar porque era demasiado fuerte para ser pronunciada, aun así, Ino quería escucharla y lo desafió con la mirada—, una vulgar prostituta —finalizó con más enfado del que aparentaba y las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron de impotencia—. ¿Cuánto vale tu dignidad? ¿Unos cuantos regalos? ¡Sabes que ninguno de tus compañeros te interesa! La última vez fue Inuzuka Kiba, antes de él, Chôji… Ellos los puedo entender, ¿pero éste? ¡Ese hombre tiene la edad que tendría tu padre!

—Chôji es mi amigo, igual que Kiba, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —El nivel de su voz subió con la rabia y sólo atinó a defender lo que sabía con absoluta certeza. Chôji no era alguien con el que jugara de esa manera, ¡se conocían de niños! Y aunque con Kiba podía llegar hasta ciertos niveles, no se podían considerar como más que amigos que compartían algunos beneficios. Era cierto que se habían ido juntos de vacaciones unos días a la Arena pero también habían salido junto a Kankurô todas esas noches.

De Raidô no podía decir lo mismo y lo que más le inquietó fue que no le sabía la edad exacta. Sabía que rondaba los cuarenta pero bien podía tener treinta y ocho como cuarenta y dos. Y había llegado más allá de lo que había esperado pero no había sido sólo por lo que podría comprarle. Seguramente no le hubieran recriminado tanto si hubiese invitado a Aoba en lugar de Raidô, porque un rostro libre de cicatrices era más hermoso que uno estropeado y el interés en él no se confundía con el amor al dinero.

Su tío la miró con los labios fruncidos y su mutismo la inquietó más de lo que lo haría si le estuviera gritando.

—Contrólate, Ino, eres la líder del Clan ahora —pero Ino no entendía y se levantó de la mesa con un arrebato que balanceó su silla pero que no la lanzó al suelo—. A menos de que no quieras que tu herencia pase a las ramas menores del Clan o que suceda algo peor. —La rubia no sabía qué era lo peor y su consanguíneo le explicó con las palabras contenidas, como si no quisiera que aumentaran las posibilidades de que pasara con su sola mención—. Si llegas a embarazarte de cualquiera de tus «compañeros», ¿qué crees que pasará con nuestras técnicas familiares? ¿Qué pasaría si te mezclaras con clanes más débiles?

—No soy ninguna prostituta —le dijo y se retiró con la punta de las orejas calientes. Su tío no iría a seguirla, estaba tan ofuscado como ella y se retiraría de la Aldea habiendo entregado el mensaje. Luego de que muriera Inoichi en la guerra, la relación con su tío se había desgastado demasiado.

Llegó con el mismo vestido al comedor pero Raidô no le preguntó sobre eso porque no entendía la diferencia entre un vestido y otro. Bebía café amargo y apenas probaba bocado, Ino pidió un trozo de pastel de frutas y jugo de pomelo. No hablaron hasta que el mesero se retiró con su orden.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Raidô? —le preguntó en vez de saludar y el capitán puso mala cara—. No estoy arrepintiéndome ni nada —rio divertida y él negó con la cabeza para hacerle notar que no era por eso.

—Treinta y nueve —respondió—, al menos por dos semanas más.

—Ah —suspiró pero no dijo más, el jugo había llegado—. No tienes la edad que tendría mi padre si estuviera vivo —expuso para horror de él.

—No —reclamó con un tanto de incomodidad—, teníamos cinco años de diferencia.

—Y tú y yo, veinte. —Tomó el vaso de jugo sonrojado y se lo llevó a la boca sin dejar el contacto visual con él. Raidô tomó un sorbo abundante de café—. ¿Piensas que soy una aprovechada?

—¿Qué? —repuso Raidô con extrañeza e Ino reiteró la pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos veinte años de diferencia, me compraste todo lo que te pedí y dormimos juntos. ¿Piensas que soy aprovechada? ¿Qué estoy detrás de tu dinero?

—No —le dijo—, no soy millonario —admitió y sintió el vacío de su billetera en su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy contigo entonces?

—No tengo idea —le respondió el capitán y terminó por sonreír—, ¿por qué estás conmigo?

—Ya te lo dije —exclamó con los hombros altos y la mirada baja, coqueta—, me gustan los viejos quemados —respondió aunque supo que esa no era la razón. No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Quería terminarlo hoy a como diera lugar para poder sacármelo de la cabeza y así poder estudiar xD Mañana sabré si surte efecto. Son las 4:10 de la mañana para que sepas cuando me lo preguntes, hermana, pero esto lo hice por ti, ¿cashai? Sólo para que tengas entretención en tu laboratorio en los tiempos muertos xD Así que tú erí la culpable de mi trasnoche(?)

Me gustan los dos, Raidô e Ino, Ino y Raidô. Aunque para las que leyeron La Nivelación, a Raidô lo encuentro más suavizado, menos brusco y pesado xD ¿Será porque la desea desde el principio? jaja ME ENCANTA. No sé qué decir, soy Ragdoll "_Forever Previa_" Physics, no puedo hacer lemon pero ya de por sí encuentro fuerte lo que escribí y me da más pudor porque lo leerá Sybilla xD Hermana, hago lo mismo en el fandom de Dragon Ball y piorsh! Me da verguenza jajajaja

Gracias a los comentarios de Sybilla's Song, Ellistriel, Kumikoson4 y Kusubana Yoru. Las ami with all my heart.

Y lo de Ino, siempre he pensado que tiene ese algo que la puede llevar a ser zorra con un paso y traté de irme por ese lado para explorarlo, no la juzgo ni nada, sólo sabe usar bien sus armas femeninas jaja Soy lo completamente opuesto a ella y me gusta pero me asusta(?) jajaja

Besos ragdollosos, RP.


	4. IV

**Música inspiradora: **Lolita - Lana del Rey.

* * *

**Fantasía **

**4**

* * *

El agua se batió dentro de la bañera cuando la rubia alzó las manos cargadas de burbujas y sopló la espuma en su cara. Ninguna pompa de jabón llegó a tocarle la nariz porque reventaron en el camino y el aire que lo acarició le hizo cosquillas. Raidô se rió desde su posición en la bañera, los brazos apoyados en el borde y los dedos sumergidos en el agua. Las rodillas como montes sobresalientes en un mar de espuma. E Ino, sentada en sus cuartos traseros frente a él, con el cuerpo hundido hasta sus senos y los pezones censurados por su cascada de pelo amarillo.

Ella rió y se acurrucó sobre su cuerpo, con el cuerpo más sumergido en el agua de lo que había estado antes. Ino sólo estuvo quieta por un instante y su brazo emergió de entre las burbujas con el sonido del agua corriendo bajo él. Le tomó la mano derecha y se la mojó en su totalidad por mucho que había intentado evitarlo. Sin mucha resistencia, Ino le extendió los dedos y la dejó palma contra palma.

—Nunca he visto que te saques estos anillos.

—Si lo hago los pierdo —explicó él brevemente y ella no dijo más. Delineó con su índice los anillos y cuando pasó por el del dedo meñique, se lo quitó con más dificultades de los que esperaba. La florista tuvo que cambiar de posición para forzar al anillo y comprobó que, además de no querer perderlos, Raidô no podría quitárselos aunque quisiera. El capitán se apretó la marca donde había estado el anillo con la mano contraria, como para suplir la presión del anillo fantasma. Sentía como si le hubiesen roto el dedo e Ino se rió de su mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué significan? —preguntó la rubia mirando a través de la argolla y Raidô no respondió. «Absolutamente nada», razonó él—. Pensé que serían como mis pendientes —le explicó mientras se llevaba un dedo al lóbulo izquierdo en donde brillaba una pequeña esfera de color plateado. Luego dejó de mirarlo y se concentró en el anillo más pequeño que tuvo Raidô en sus dedos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rosados antes de extender su mano femenina hacia él y pasar la argolla por su dedo anular en la mano izquierda. Le quedó como si el anillo estuviera hecho para ella y se lo enseñó con el dorso frente a su cara—. Soy tu esposa ahora —dijo—, de la misión, claro.

Y se levantó de la bañera como la primera vez que la vio desnuda, dejando que el agua corriera a chorros y los hombros hacia atrás y una pierna más adelantada que la otra. Sin ningún gramo de reserva en su cuerpo, el capitán quemado se permitió verla sin remordimientos, músculo a músculo, recoveco a recoveco. Cuando Ino se juntaba el pelo en una cola para estrujarle el agua, él acercó su cuerpo para besarle las piernas desde su posición sentada y ella rió cuando perdió el equilibrio. Ino se mantuvo en pie y se trenzó el cabello sin prolijidad para terminar rápido y cuando lo hizo, palmeó la cabeza de Raidô antes de salir de la bañera.

El capitán se sintió estúpido estando solo en esa bañera repleta de burbujas rosadas y esencias florales. Ino permaneció ignorante ante sus tribulaciones y comenzó a secarse con las toallas mullidas del hotel; para cuando estuvo seca, se sentó desnuda frente al tocador donde se frotó cremas y aceites que llevaban otros olores florales que perfumaron toda su piel.

—Se está haciendo de noche —le dijo ella cuando se acariciaba un codo con crema y lo miraba a través del espejo cuando se levantó del agua. Las burbujas resbalaban de su piel con mucha menos gracia que al momento que Ino lo hizo. La rubia volvió a reír disminuidamente—, ya sabe lo que dicen en Inteligencia —no lo sabía—, al caer la noche, la información corre.

Instintivamente miró a la ventana y vio al naranjo fundirse con el azul profundo en el horizonte. Y de pronto se sintió ansioso, se sentía torpe fingiendo alguien que no era, como si volviera a ser _gennin_ otra vez. Su habilidad estaba en los golpes, en la defensa y la ofensiva. Podían ponerlo en cualquier flanco durante la guerra y rendiría pero jamás se iría a sentir a gusto estando en Inteligencia. Se salió de la bañera con rigidez y miró a Ino a través del espejo antes de meterse de vuelta en el dormitorio. La chica estaba poniéndose un collar de cadenas finas alrededor del cuello y se las examinaba en el reflejo, como si decidiera que esa joya sería parte de su arsenal durante la misión.

El capitán se vistió rápidamente porque él no necesitaba más accesorios que la ropa que lo vestía y estuvo listo al pasar unos minutos. Sólo su pelo estaba mojado y goteaba pero lo dejó así, se secaría en poco tiempo debido al clima seco de la Arena. Y se sentó a esperarla a sabiendas que iba a demorar mucho más que él en estar lista. Con las manos sobre las rodillas se percató del detalle que había estado evitando y es que el único anillo que le quedaba puesto estaba en su dedo anular, como si estuviera predestinado de antes. Cuando la hinchazón del dedo meñique le devolvió el aspecto sano a su mano, le pareció la de un hombre casado.

* * *

El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio y sin pretender, las manos de Raidô estaban ocupadas con una bolsa pesada que hacía sonar su contenido metálico con cada uno de sus pasos, como si estuviera repleta de campanitas filosas. Ino era la encargada de mirar el lugar en busca del escondite perfecto, y cuando lo encontró, se acercaron sigilosamente. Era un tronco ahuecado por el tiempo y la erosión de la lluvia, y su fondo estaba cubierto de un musco verdoso de color brillante. El capitán dejó su paquete ruidoso lo más lento y delicado posible, y ambos volvieron al camino principal del que se habían alejado.

Ella iba adelante y su espalda desnuda ondulaba entrando y saliendo de la luz que brindaba la luna a través del bosque de árboles secos y torcidos. El vestido era de seda, suave al tacto y apegado al cuerpo de tal forma adquiría nuevas tonalidades con cada movimiento. Al momento de pisar la gravilla del camino, Ino lo esperó con una sonrisa coqueta y alargó una mano para tomarlo del brazo y caminar como la fantasía que simulaban ser. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado y el flequillo que caía sobre su rostro le ocultó un ojo, como era su estilo usual, aunque esta vez, estaba lacio y libre, y caía sobre su pecho mientras que dejaba un hombro completamente desnudo. Desde su posición, Raidô no pudo verle la cara porque lo único que se veía era la mata de pelo amarillo pero eso daba igual. Él tenía la impresión de que Ino sonreía.

* * *

A primera vista, Raidô se horrorizó por el lugar. No se sintió cómodo con ese ambiente porque él era feo y tosco, no tenía gustos exquisitos y solía hacer el trabajo sucio. En cambio Ino era refinada y bella y fácilmente la podía imaginar concurriendo a esos lugares y encajar a la perfección. Y su presencia no pasó desapercibida como hubiese querido. Raidô imaginaba que no lo habrían reconocido como un cliente frecuente y su cicatriz había traído demasiadas sospechas a la pareja de infiltrados. Ino no pareció preocuparse por las miradas extrañadas y desenrolló sus brazos del de Raidô para avanzar a pasos cortos, los tacones cantaron bajo sus pies.

La florista hizo parar a una chica que traía consigo una bandeja plateada y extrajo dos copas de vino espumoso color rosa. Cuando le extendió una a su esposo de fantasía, Raidô puso cara seria, por más que le urgía alcohol.

—No deberíamos —protestó el quemado con una mano sobre la copa de vidrio y los dedos estilizados de ella, Ino se hizo la desentendida y amplió su sonrisa de gata como si le hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

—Deberíamos —le corrigió y esperó a que Raidô tomara la copa para darle la espalda y caminar al frente. El quemado la miró alejarse como si estuviera hipnotizado y se bebió el contenido de la copa sin detenerse a respirar. Era vino dulce y lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo cuando lo saboreó. Demasiado dulce para su gusto pero aun así aceptó la segunda copa de una de las chicas que atendían a los clientes.

Se encaminó por entre la multitud para llegar hasta ella y en el trayecto se topó con muchos caballeros que se le pusieron en el camino a propósito, como si con el sólo hecho de chocar contra él les brindara información de su identidad. Aquello sólo lo hizo ponerse de mal humor, aunque ninguno le llegaba por sobre de los hombros como para hacerlo caer. Ino lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y los entrelazó detrás de su cuello.

—Mejora la cara, por favor, se supone que estás divirtiéndote —le ronroneó ella mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo y se balanceaba a los lados con suavidad, como si bailara al compás de la música de fondo. Raidô no pudo sentirse mejor.

—Saben que no somos confiables —le dijo y miró a los costados para cerciorarse de que no estaban escuchándolos pero sólo se encontró con dos mirones que desviaron los ojos antes los suyos. Ino rió un poco más—, deberías haber venido con otro, alguien menos como yo… —«Menos feo», habría dicho si no se hubiera saboteado. En su interior se imaginaba que nadie le había informado a Ino que él estaba quemado y que era feo, pero no sería por su boca por la que ella se enterara.

—¿Más atractivo? —adivinó ella y se rió ante su mutismo—. Dime Raidô, ¿qué pensarías de una chica joven y linda como yo, estando casada con un hombre viejo y quemado en el rostro? —El capitán no se aventuró a responder por temor a sonar tonto y lo obvio no se le cruzó por la cabeza. Su subordinada cerró los ojos con la sonrisa permanentemente en sus labios, antes de posar la cabeza rubia en su pecho—. Pensarán que tienes mucho dinero. Los millonarios se llenan de chicas jóvenes y lindas, lo sabe todo el mundo. De esa manera nos infiltraremos, fingirás ser un comprador.

—Ah.

—Vamos a apostar, cariño —le susurró en el oído y lo tomó de una muñeca para dirigirlo hasta una de las mesas de juegos.

Sus pensamientos lo trasladaron a otra dimensión. Una llena de desilusión, fealdad y manipulación. Ya no podía decidir qué comportamiento de Ino era cierto y cuál era fingido, porque se estaba sintiendo seriamente utilizado. Seguramente lo que había dicho Genma había sido una advertencia disfrazada de lo que estaba pasándole y que su mejor amigo de toda la vida no había querido decir directamente para no ofenderlo. «Las de Seducción son unas desgraciadas, entrenan con cualquiera que se les ponga enfrente, especialmente los ingenuos como Aoba», se recordó a sí mismo sin tener en cuenta si le había puesto un poco de sus propias opiniones.

Despertó de sus tribulaciones internas cuando su mano se elevó por la acción de su esposa desgraciada, Ino le había dejado un par de dados rojos en la palma y le cerraba la mano en un puño para poder besarle el anillo que los casaba fantásticamente. Era para la suerte y lanzó los dados con más fuerza de lo que requerían, más enfadado consigo mismo que concentrado en el juego, y los dados chocaron contra el borde de la mesa de juegos con violencia. Al rebotar, quedaron tan cerca de ellos que no le fue difícil leer el número que le habían salido.

Fue un siete.

Su pequeña, joven e interesada esposa saltó a su cuello para besarle la boca y Raidô miró a su alrededor sin entender qué había apostado en primer lugar. Ciertamente ese algo seguía perteneciéndole y un nuevo gusto por el apostar brotó en su interior. Quizás apostaría a su esposa de fantasía y la maldad de su pensamiento lo hizo sentirse celoso de los hombres de su alrededor. Rápidamente pasó un brazo por su pequeña cintura y la atrajo para sí, esperando que con eso los demás supieran que venía con él, y miró el juego de los demás apostadores con ansias. Esa noche Raidô iba a salir ganador y su esposa lo seguiría amando.

Los demás apostadores se encontraban en sus lados y ambos tiraron los dados sin la misma suerte que había tenido él y el pozo de fichas de colores aumentó considerablemente. Le tocó el turno al quemado y el moderador le entregó los dados rojos otra vez. Raidô los movió dentro de su mano cerrada unos momentos ante la mirada curiosamente seria de Ino, quien no contaba con que ganaría una segunda ocasión. Eligió ignorarla aunque supiera que el resultado anterior difícilmente se podría repetir y la voz del moderador lo detuvo cuando quiso lanzar.

—Puede retirarse si lo desea, ¿señor…? —le sugirió el hombre con la voz seria y para incentivarlo le señaló el montón de monedas plásticas que sólo tenían valor ahí. El movimiento lo hizo ponerse de perfil y Raidô le vio el audífono dentro de su oreja, le habían pedido averiguar su identidad.

—_No les des tu nombre verdadero_ —le dijo la voz de Ino en el interior de su mente y fue imposible resistirse al deseo de mirarla, por más que supiera que no era más que una de sus técnicas del clan. Su esposa lo miró fingiendo sorpresa—. Te preguntaron el nombre, cariño. —Ino le tomó uno de los brazos y enrolló los suyos, después se dirigió al moderador con un tono de disculpa, señalando la parte quemada de Raidô con disimulo—. Lo lamento, mi esposo no escucha bien luego del ataque. Está un poco sordo.

—Señor… —Raidô estaba titubeando demasiado—, señor Ascuas.

Sólo hubo un momento de turbación en la que Ino abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos celestes y los demás contuvieron una risa tonta. Para un hombre quemado el apellidarse «Ascuas» era como una ironía absurda pero Raidô supo mantener la calma y verse lo suficientemente serio como para desalentarlos a que se burlaran.

—_Haz lo que te dice y retírate, ya saben quién eres. Perderás si te quedas_.

—Me retiro —decidió con un tanto de inseguridad y dejó los dados rojos sobre la mesa con mucha delicadeza y lentitud, no los quería dejar en primer lugar. Y tan pronto como besaron el terciopelo verde, Ino enterró sus manos sobre la montaña de fichas de colores que eran suyos. La dejó llenarse las palmas de dinero de plástico hasta que no pudo tomar más y fue recogiendo las fichas que ella iba dejando caer si querer. Imaginó lo que Ino estaría deseando que le comprara y el quemado se resistió al impulso de tacaño con tan sólo pensar que eso haría un poco más duradero su matrimonio de fantasía con ella. Un par de vestidos lo dejaría corto a fin de mes pero la tendría cautivada al menos una semana más, pensó.

«—Las de Seducción son unas desgraciadas, entrenan con cualquiera que se les ponga enfrente, especialmente los ingenuos como Aoba —se repitió en la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo dejándose dirigir por entre las personas, las demás mesas de juegos y otro tipo de mafias—, especialmente los ingenuos como Raidô.»

—_Por aquí _—le avisó y el capitán se vio sorprendido, ¿estaría todo el tiempo metida en sus pensamientos?—, _los superiores ya están avisados del señor Ascuas, vendrán a hablar contigo en breve _—le explicó con una risa que tuvo mucho eco dentro de su cabeza—._¿Te llamo así?¿Te gustaría?_ —Raidô estuvo tentado a decir que no pero no quería verse esquizofrénico además de quemado. No tenía idea cómo responderle a su propia técnica, él no era Yamanaka y ciertamente Ino no estaba enterada de las barbaridades que estaba pensando con respecto a ella.

Cruzaron toda la estructura, de esquina a esquina, y se encontraron estancias con sólo el tamaño modesto. Tenían forma de círculos con una barra en el centro y sofás de cuero oscuro y frío en todo el perímetro. No eran más que habitaciones acondicionadas para ser privadas y contar con reuniones de un puñado de personas, y Raidô se dejó caer en el sofá que daba a la entrada, para mantenerse atento a la interrupción de alguien sospechoso. Ino se quedó parada a un lado de la barra y vació sus manos en el regazo de su esposo y parte del sofá. El sonido que hicieron al caer fue como el de una lluvia pesada y plástica, y Raidô se apresuró a juntar las monedas que se acercaban demasiado al borde para evitar su suicidio. En vez de ayudarle, la florista rompió a reír y Raidô se sintió aun más enojado con ella de lo que ya se sentía.

—Percibo que estás molesto, ¿es acaso porque no te dejé apostar más? —preguntó la Yamanaka mientras se agarraba de la barra metálica con una mano y comenzaba a dar vueltas lentas entorno a ella—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —Dio una vuelta completa y se detuvo cuando estuvo parada frente a él.

—No. —«Eres una interesada.»—. Esto es estúpido. —«Las de Seducción son unas desgraciadas, entrenan con cualquiera que se les ponga enfrente, especialmente los ingenuos como Aoba.»

—Oh… —Ino hizo una mueca triste y miró para el suelo, su boca describía una curva cóncava hacia abajo y Raidô pensó que lloraría. El quemado se sintió culpable y abrió la boca para disculparse, dispuesto a mentir, aceptando que había sido por su negativa ante seguir apostando…

… Hasta que Ino comenzó a reír a sabiendas que él había caído en su trampa. Todo su enfado volvió a calarle fondo y su entrecejo se contrajo tanto que la arruga fue profunda, Ino no podía parar la carcajada que eso le producía y no se detuvo incluso cuando él dejó de mirarla por la impotencia. Murmuró una maldición y decidió que no podía confiar en una espía porque lo suyo eran las mentiras y no podía discriminar la realidad de su falsedad.

—Soy una buena chica —le dijo de pronto y Raidô la miró nuevamente. Se le había acercado de un paso y de pronto sus manos estaban planchadas sobre sus piernas. Las masajeó un par de veces como una gata, cerrando un tanto sus manos como si fuera a hacerlas puños y todo su pelo rubio que estaba peinado hacia un lado se escurrió como agua desde su hombro a la nada—, ¿por qué te molestas conmigo? ¿Es porque te elegí por tu quemadura? ¿Te ofendiste? —De pronto, Raidô se avergonzó de sí mismo pero se abstuvo de contestar. Era tonto de su parte pretender que su casamiento de fantasía fuera real y era aún más tonto pretender que una chica como ella se fijaría en un viejo como él. Si fuera más como Genma, no estaría mortificándose en la duración de su fantasía y estaría viviéndola—. ¿Soy una buena chica? —Su voz se hizo mansa y casi pudo imaginar que intentaba incitarlo a castigarla. La Yamanaka abrió la boca un poco cuando estuvo frente a él, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, y movió la lengua antes de volver a hablar. Los hombros de Raidô se desplomaron al instante al tiempo que vaciaba el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz—. No es mi intención ofenderte. Ya te dije que me gustaban los viejos.

—¿Señor Ascuas?

Ino se apartó enseguida para ver al recién llegado y Raidô hizo lo mismo, pero más desconcertado que concentrado. Era un sujeto rechoncho, que jamás había hecho algún trabajo físico y por lo tanto era fácil de asesinar, pero Raidô supo que esa no era su misión porque no estaría frente a él como lo estaba. Un asesino se escondía en la sombra, acechando y esperando el momento propicio. Un espía era lo que trataba de ser y los espías generalmente trabajaban dando la cara, y la suya era difícil de olvidar. «No soy un espía», se recordó y puso cara seria. El hombre no se percató del asunto de su humor y se sentó a su lado con total confianza.

—Me han dicho que es el señor Ascuas —comenzó pasando los brazos por el respaldo de los sofás, a sus espaldas. El aludido no tuvo la necesidad de responder lo obvio y se le quedó mirando con la misma expresión de seriedad, mientras que Ino comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a la barra. Primero fueron simples vueltas, luego pasaron a ser acrobacias sencillas, como si se fuera parte del entretenimiento—. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas —le dijo luego con la vista clavada en la rubia, lo distraía mucho y desistió pronto de su intento por ignorarla—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

Ino torció una sonrisa y cuando habló lo hizo con una voz de niña y que parecía la de una tonta.

—Señora Ascuas —le replicó con obediencia y se le escapó una risa ingenua. Su esposo de fantasía no pudo sino sonreír—. _Dile exactamente lo que te ordene. _—Con sólo una mirada supo que le había entendido exactamente el mensaje—. _Sus preguntas parecerán tontas pero no es así, intentará todo lo posible por asegurarse de que eres confiable y cuando lo consigas, comenzará la misión. _

—Ah, una esposa —replicó sin intentar ocultar su sorpresa y por un momento Ino dejó de ser cautivadora, su atención volvió a Raidô sin más contratiempos—. Es una muy bonita esposa —agregó el hombre e Ino dio otra vuelta en la barra como una respuesta—. Me pregunto cómo es que se encuentra a una así.

—La encontré cuando era tonta y joven —le explicó al mafioso con brusquedad. Ino comenzó a reír suavemente como si eso fuera un cumplido.

—_Sigo joven, tonto _—lo regañó en su cabeza su subordinada con un tono de burla y aquello lo desconcentró. El error de Raidô no pasó desapercibido por el hombre y a Ino le pareció que había descubierto la mentira.

—¿Cuántos años tiene, señora Ascuas?

—Diecinueve —respondió obediente—, mi señor esposo me encontró cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años —explicó y las sospechas de diluyeron enseguida. El hombre estaba sorprendido—. _Piensa antes de decir las cosas, mi amor. _

Raidô puso mala cara pero el hombre no le dio importancia cuando podía mirar a su compañera. «No soy un maldito espía», se repitió y enseguida se preguntó si ella podía escuchar lo que pensaba. El hombre no esperó a que él se compusiera de su falta y volvió a su tarea de interrogarlo.

—¿Quién te habló de este lugar? —le preguntó pero se permitió añadir—, no te ofendas pero somos un círculo bastante cerrado. Conozco a todos en el lugar.

—_El hombre no me quiso decir su nombre…_ —recitó Ino en su cabeza mientras seguía dando sus vueltas femeninas en la barra.

—…, pero lo he visto merodeando esta noche, en este mismo instante está apostando en la mesa inmediatamente diagonal a nosotros —decía Raidô siguiendo lo que le indicaba Ino y el hombre lo escuchó con atención, llegando incluso a comprobar sus dichos mirando hacia la entrada, hacia la mesa que habían mencionado. Su sonrisa obesa le sugirió al quemado que había dicho algo bastante cierto y el interlocutor pasó a otra pregunta. Raidô sonrió de lado cuando vio que el plan de la chica estaba funcionando.

—Dígame sus intenciones, señor, ¿cómo sé que es confiable? —Su desinterés lo hizo dudar, el hombre comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de donde extrajo una botella plateada de algún destilado. Durante un momento de confusión, Raidô buscó la mirada de su esposa y está lo obligó a mirar de vuelta al sujeto con una mueca enfadada. Cuando el capitán lo hizo, el hombre lo miraba con una expresión de suficiencia, como si lo hubiera descubierto en algo turbio—. ¿Bebe?

Raidô no lo había visto tomar de ahí primero, por lo que su instinto le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

—_Acepta_ —le ordenó la rubia—, _dudará de ti si no lo haces_.

«—Puede ser veneno —se dijo a sí mismo pero Ino no lo escuchó—. Esto es estúpido. No soy un espía, no debería estar aquí.»

Pero aceptó el trago de todas formas y su compañera se comenzó a poner nerviosa, quizás por su mente pasaban las mismas dudas. El destilado era de consistencia aceitosa y tenía un fuerte sabor a menta pero Raidô supo que no era así, bien podía ser una forma para ocultar otro sabor. Inmediatamente devolvió la botella plateada a su dueño cuando todavía paladeaba el licor y para su horror, el sujeto no bebió como él y volvió a guardarlo en su chaqueta.

—A lo mejor deberíamos hablar a solas —le dijo—, su esposa es muy bonita pero me temo que lo está desconcentrando demasiado.

—No es necesario, la chica es una tonta —intentó Raidô sin que Ino interviniera en sus pensamientos—, no sabe nada de negocios.

—Prometo que no desconcentraré más a mi señor esposo —dijo ella con su voz de tonta pero el sujeto negó con la cabeza rotundamente. De alguna manera se había comunicado con el exterior y dos hombres aparecieron en la puerta, e Ino se encontró a sí misma mirando por el rabillo del ojo a esas nuevas amenazas.

—Estos hombres te llevaran a jugar a una de las mesas, cualquiera que quieras. Estarás bien —prometió el hombre mientras hacía una señal con sus dedos gordos y los hombres a sus espaldas le tomaron los brazos. Ino no dijo nada y se dejó guiar hacia la salida.

—_Haz todo lo que te diga, no importa si tienes que seguirlo a otro lugar. Soy una sensor, podré encontrarte donde quiera que estés_ —le dijo en cuanto estuvo en la salida, a pasos de estar lejos de ahí—. _Por favor, no te metas en problemas_.

«—Ya estoy en problemas —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se frotaba las manos entre ellas y tragaba saliva que todavía tenía el sabor de la menta. El hombre se acomodó a su lado con más tranquilidad.

—Le he hecho una pregunta antes —recordó y Raidô lo miró con ansiedad, era malo mintiendo por lo que optó por no hacerlo.

—Tengo una esposa muy cara —le confesó y se rió un poco por mero nerviosismo. El hombre rió con él al comprender su afirmación—, y caeré a la bancarrota sino hago algo rápido. Lo legal no es la mejor opción, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Entiendo —dijo—, ¿y qué es lo que está dispuesto a hacer? ¿Tienes algo que vender…?

La Ino de su mente comenzó a maquinar las respuestas por sí sola, aunque sólo era el vestigio de la real en su mente. Habían hablado poco de lo que iba a decir pero recordaba más o menos lo que habían acordado decir. Si salían de ahí, se dijo, no volvería a caer en la tentación tan fácil y no iría a una misión de Inteligencia sin saber exactamente lo que debía hacer. Su rectitud daba pena en ese momento, ahora no era el Raidô que todos conocían, era más como Genma, que no necesitaba de mucha inspiración para hacer algo inteligente y por lo tanto improvisaba la mayor parte de sus acciones. Definitivamente él sabría cómo reaccionar ante la poca información que tenía el quemado en ese momento, por algo era el capitán y él el subordinado cuando estaban en el mismo equipo.

—Tengo unas tierras no muy lejos de aquí —comenzó y se frotó más las manos—, podría cederlas para el comercio. —«Negro» habría añadido él pero no sería propio de un delincuente que admitiera abiertamente su crimen. El hombre asintió feliz.

—Ya veo —le dijo y se acomodó en el sofá sin ponerse a gusto y terminó por incorporarse. Al hacerlo, el hombre se puso las manos en los bolsillos en una postura relajada—. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se hizo esa horrible cicatriz? —y se señaló su propia cara para no apuntar la de Raidô. El quemado puso mala cara.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —respondió con dureza y no se preocupó de ocultar su enfado. Jamás le era grato el tema de su herida y aunque pretendiera ser otra persona, tampoco fingiría que no le molestaba.

—Realmente lo lamento —le dijo—, no quise ofenderlo en lo absoluto. Ahora dígame, ¿es verdad que esa niña es su esposa? —No dejó que el supuesto esposo afirmara lo obvio porque siguió hablando—. Verá, yo también estuve casado y estoy completamente seguro de que el anillo se usa en la mano izquierda y no en la derecha como usted lo usa, señor.

Instintivamente Raidô se miró la mano derecha para comprobar el error y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido al no haberse dado cuenta antes. No había una excusa coherente para ese detalle y el capitán supo que se había metido en problemas. Pensó en Ino y la imaginó jugando con esos dos guardias que se la habían llevado, ¿se estaría percatando de que estaban jodidos? Luego pensó en que podía matar al hombre con sus propias manos y terminar con la recolección de información, aunque no había conseguido nada. Podría matarlos a todos y acabar con esos traficantes y por siguiente, cumplir la misión a su manera. Claro, de no haberse tomado ese destilado de menta. El estómago le comenzaba a burbujear ruidosamente y los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se tensaban y relajaban en un palpitar desconcertante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó el sujeto con un poco de enfado y Raidô optó por guardar silencio. Pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, las piernas le flaquearon. Estaban completamente entumecidas. «El destilado de menta», recordó y supo que el sujeto se había dado cuenta de la farsa desde casi el principio—. ¿Eres un espía? —le cuestionó más enfadado que antes y Raidô gruñó.

—No soy espía —respondió y no estaba mintiendo—, si lo fuera no te habrías dado cuenta de nada.

Aquello le trajo una sonrisa al hombre pero no mejoró su trato para con él.

—¿Es tu acompañante una espía? ¿Quién es ella? —intentó nuevamente el hombre y Raidô frunció aun más el entrecejo.

—Es una interesada, realmente me dejó en bancarrota —respondió con la lengua torpe y el hombre volvió a reír. Le había creído. En ese momento dos guardias más entraron a la habitación y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, a sabiendas de que no podía hacerlo. Raidô cayó al suelo inevitablemente.

—Bueno, yo sí tengo dinero y me hace falta a una exquisitez como ella. A lo mejor me la quede.

* * *

Raidô despertó para vomitar y se encontró tiritando de frío, y con las amarras alrededor de su torso. Estaba en el centro de una bodega helada y que daba a una selva desordenada, más allá de la frontera con la Arena porque el desierto había terminado y se sentía la humedad en el aire. El capitán se sintió tremendamente enfermo y lo atribuyó al destilado de menta que además le había provocado una terrible aversión a esa hierba. No podría nunca más disfrutar un dulce de ese sabor sin evocar ese malestar estomacal, que era peor que cualquier resaca. El sujeto que lo había descubierto se acercó a él con un pañuelo cubriéndole la nariz y la boca, como si le diera asco el vómito aguado que había escupido el capitán y supo que no se le acercaría demasiado. Raidô sabía que tenía mucho más vómito que vomitarle y esperaba al menos poder lanzárselo a las botas.

—¿Eres un _ninja_? —le preguntó y un guardia se le acercó con una aguja y la acomodó entre una uña y su dedo. El quemado alzó las cejas por la curiosa forma con la que pretendían torturarlo. Como no le respondía, siguió el interrogatorio—. ¿De cuál aldea? ¿La Arena? ¿O quizás la Hierba?

—¿Cuánto dura el efecto de tu veneno? —le respondió sin importarle lo que había dicho—, no me matará, de eso ya estoy seguro. —Sintió la aguja atravesarle la unión de la uña con el dedo y no pudo permanecer impasible ante el dolor punzante que se apoderó de su mano. Pero eso no lo destruiría fácilmente, su rostro era la señal viva de que eso no era nada para Raidô.

—¿La Aldea de la Arena? —repitió más convencido el sujeto que se apretó aún más el pañuelo contra su nariz, el olor se había hecho paso entre la tela.

El efecto de la menta no lo dejó en paz y sintió que vomitaría otra vez, pero al menos supo que ya no tenía entumecidas las piernas como antes. El torrente de vida le hormigueaba en los músculos desde el torso hasta la punta de los pies y con un poco de satisfacción se vio a sí mismo levantando una pierna disimuladamente, sólo para saber que podía hacerlo. Raidô decidió que esperaría unos instantes más antes de liberarse, después de una o dos vomitadas más.

El hombre sufrió una arcada involuntaria cuando el propio Raidô fue atacado por arcadas con sabor a menta, pero antes de que se pusiera a vomitar junto a él, se fugó a la entrada donde el aire estaba más limpio, y fue ahí cuando vio a la señora Ascuas caminar hacia la bodega. Llevaba la bolsa de campanitas filosas consigo y una mirada suplicante, pero aquello no fue capaz de engañar al sujeto que llamó a dos de sus guardias para que lo escudaran mientras volvían a donde estaba el prisionero. El capitán tenía la cara de un enfermo pero no pudo sino sonreír al verla llegar.

—Por favor, vengo a pagar un rescate —y dejó la bolsa a sus pies para descubrir su contenido. Estaba rebosante de monedas y billetes. El sujeto mandó a sus guardias a echar un vistazo—. Sólo quiero llevarme a mi esposo a casa —dijo pero se le escapó una risa y tanto el sujeto como sus guardias retuvieron una exhalación.

Ino enterró las manos hasta las muñecas en la bolsa y rió antes de sacar un par de _kunai_ y lanzárselo al asiento de Raidô, desgarrando las amarras en el acto. El quemado se liberó con un movimiento de sus brazos y tomó las armas para usarlas en el momento en que la rubia usaba su control mental para ponen en contra a los dos guardias que pretendían acabarla en equipo. El sujeto ahogó un grito de miedo cuando lo vio levantarse del asiento con un _kunai_ en cada mano e intentó huir pero se tomó con el vomito de Raidô y se resbaló hasta caer al suelo.

—Delicioso —exclamó Ino con la nariz arrugada y las manos en la cintura, pero se acercó al tipo al igual que el capitán. Estaba tiritando en el suelo—, con éste está bien, cariño. Acaba con el resto. —Ino lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras le ponía una mano en la frente para husmear en sus pensamientos.

—Está bien.

* * *

—Lo lamento —le sinceró ella con la mirada baja y una mano sobre su brazo contrario. Estaban caminando en el desierto en la primera hora de la noche y desde su misión habían transcurrido cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que Raidô había adelgazado un par de kilos vomitando líquido con sabor a menta y a podredumbre, y en sus momentos de lucidez veía a Ino dando vueltas en la habitación del hotel, a veces aburrida, otras simplemente nerviosa—. Si no me hubiese confiado con la misión nada de esto habría sucedido.

—No interesa —le respondió sin saber qué otra cosa decir, se sentía un tanto avergonzado—, lo único que lamento es que me hayas visto enfermo.

Ino se rió y toda su humildad anterior fue reemplazada por una oleada de coquetería. Al acercársele, enredó sus brazos en el suyo y lo miró desde abajo con una sonrisa felina.

—Ya te dije que trabajo en el Hospital, hay algunas cosas que dejaron de darme asco —prometió ella pero Raidô no le terminó por creer del todo y apartó la vista con incomodidad. Había vomitado hasta el alma—. A lo mejor debería llevarte a comer cuando lleguemos a la aldea —dijo—, así engordas un poco, _capi_, me gustabas más como estabas antes.

Y se fue trotando hasta estar dos metros alejada de él con una risa en la boca y el pelo ondeándole en el aire. Raidô apuró el paso porque no quiso trotar, no quería verse demasiado ansioso con ella, y cuando estuvo junto a ella, le pareció que lo besaría pero se detuvo a medio camino. Le tomó una mano y le besó la punta de la nariz y volvió a caminar.

—Casi se me olvidaba —le dijo al alejarse y Raidô miró la palma de su mano. El anillo de su dedo meñique lo miraba desde ahí y le borraba la sonrisa que hasta ese entonces tenía. No lo quería de vuelta.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Este capítulo fue sólo para romperle el corazoncito a Raidô jaja Me hubiese gustado hacer más en el capítulo pero mis ansias por actualizar y mi no-tiempo, porque agarré la mala costumbre de escribir en la madrugada, me obligaron a dejarlo hasta aquí xD Como realmente me quiero levantar temprano mañana, este es el resultado u.u Al menos terminé con la maldita misión xD me tenía aburrida jaja ni sabía lo que quería hacer, sólo tenía en mente que era la única forma de que estos dos salieran de la Aldea a pasar tiempo juntos(?) No sé qué más decir la verdad jajaja

Ya dos chicas me comentaron que los querían ver casados(?) Bueno, cumplí de cierta manera con sus deseos jajaja ¡Ino! Me encanta.

Gracias a los comentarios de Kumikoson4, Ellistriel y Sybilla's Song, las ami :3

Besitos, espero que les haya gustado n.n Si hay errores es porque no lo corregí D: no hubo tiempo pero en cuando me despierte lo leeré entero como siempre y corregiré. Desde ahora la historia tomará un rumbo más libre, quizás menos ninja(?). RP.


	5. V

**Música inspiradora: **Serenade of destruction - Epica.

* * *

**Fantasía**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Como lo había imaginado, la segunda mitad del pago por la misión en la Arena se le hizo insuficiente para cubrir sus gastos usuales y visitó la Torre una incontable cantidad de veces, enlistándose en misiones y cumpliendo encargos, todo para intentar reunir el dinero que se le había ido en unas horas. Raidô trataba de no pensar en la deuda y se apegaba al trabajo como siempre había sido, pero cuando llegaba la noche y no tenía más remedio que irse a dormir, era imposible no sentirse estúpido y aburrido de su rutina.

Apagó la luz de su habitación al momento de ver dónde estaba su cama y caminó a tientas con sólo el fulgor fugaz de las estrellas porque era una noche nublada. El rumor que hicieron sus sábanas fue casi acogedor y se acostó miserablemente mirando el techo. Por más que se acomodara en su lecho, no encontró posición que lo hiciera dormir instantáneamente o que lo hiciera sentirse feliz, porque a su vida le estaba faltando eso que nunca había tenido y que le habían regalado brevemente sólo para que aprendiera a extrañarlo. Y cuando dejó de moverse para encontrar lo que no tenía, el silencio pareció avivarse en sus oídos y los sonidos adquirieron más volumen.

La habitación de Genma estaba directamente a un lado y las paredes no eran lo suficientemente anchas como para capear el sonido de al lado. Escuchó una conversación lo justamente baja como para no entender ninguna palabra pero reconoció la voz de su compañero con facilidad, llevaba escuchándolo muchos años de su vida, demasiados como para querer cuantificarlos y dar con el terrible paso del tiempo. Luego la risa de una mujer y percibió la presencia de suspiros lejanos. «Shizune», pensó él y se sintió criminal al escucharlos en su intimidad. ¿Lo habrían escuchado a él durante sus pocos, y bastante espaciados en el tiempo, encuentros con la maestra? Su mero recuerdo lo hizo sentirse culpable, había preferido a una chica mucho más joven y bonita, y todavía perduraba su predilección por la rubia.

Pero más que criminal o culposo, se sintió disgustado por su propia soledad.

Shizune sollozó al otro lado de la pared y lo hizo de una manera taciturna y pudorosa. Genma casi no se sentía. Escuchó risas piadosas, quizás una broma tonta del capitán, y la respuesta fueron más suspiros de parte de ella. Raidô intentó dejar de oír y deseó que la explosión que lo había desfigurado lo hubiese dejado un poco más sordo de lo que ya estaba. No concebía la idea de llegar a emocionarse con lo que estaba escuchando y no era que fuera su primera vez oyendo algo así, vivía en un edificio donde la mayoría de los residentes eran hombres y todos sus vecinos eran ruidosos.

Había sido Ino la maldita que lo había dejado tan susceptible, tan deseoso, tan insaciable.

Su respiración se fue alargando entre más pensaba en la rubia y lo estimulaba la voz quejumbrosa de la morena. Imaginaba que Shizune se dejaba guiar por su amante, muy al contrario de su aprendiza que era la que había jugado el papel de dueña en la Arena. Y sus gemidos no eran tímidos como los de Shizune, la florista no intentaba disfrazar su excitación ante la presencia de algunos vecinos, y cuanto más ruido hacía, más se excitaba él.

«Detente», se pedía a sí mismo ante la culpa pero no se hizo caso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso lo hiciera más sordo, y los tímpanos le palpitaron trayéndole sonidos del pasado. Recuerdos de la Arena. Y se fueron acoplando a los sonidos de la maestra de los venenos hasta que sólo escuchó los gritos deliciosos de la rubia. Sin percatarse de que Shizune ya no se sentía, Raidô no la necesitó más para imaginarse a Ino en la mente y toda su piel se erizó de placer.

«Viejo verde», le cantó el pájaro en su ventana al amanecer.

* * *

Raidô había aprendido a apreciar las mañanas porque significaban el despertar, el anuncio de un nuevo día y el trabajo que llenaría el vacío que estaba sintiendo en las puertas de los cuarenta años. Su vida había sido construida considerando al trabajo como columna vertebral, había postergado su vida en pareja y se había negado a tener familia, porque el amor era el veneno del deber y Raidô había amado mucho a la Aldea desde que era un niño como para serle infiel. Pero ahora la Aldea ya no lo amaba como antes porque se encontraba viejo y en cuestión de veinte años le sería un completo inútil. Su matrimonio con ella tenía fecha de vencimiento.

En completo silencio se levantó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse para salir a trabajar. Bebió café cargado y sin azúcar, porque eso era lo único que lo terminaba por despertar totalmente, y no se atrasó un minuto en distracciones. Debía salir antes de que su vacío se hiciera insoportable.

Ese día lo habían asignado a la Muralla junto a Genma y no dudó un momento en tocar su puerta para sacarlo de su departamento a tiempo.

—_¡No estoy listo! _—se escuchó desde el interior del departamento contiguo y Raidô resopló una risa ante la respuesta de su capitán.

El sonido amortiguado de una carrera ligera, la caída de un material pesado y una maldición; eran cosa de casi todos los días. Genma siempre encontraba una forma de ser impuntual, por lo que su mejor amigo había agarrado con los años la costumbre de ir a buscarlo más temprano para llegar a tiempo a cumplir con sus respectivos deberes.

El quemado relajó la espalda al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, por más que estuvieran en otoño las mañanas seguían estando heladas y las tardes, tibias. Raidô no alcanzó a tiritar ni una sola vez cuando escuchó un par de pasos ligeros trotar hacia su encuentro, no eran los de Genma porque le sonaban a los de una mujer. «Shizune», pensó el capitán con familiaridad, habían noches que ella no llegaba a su departamento porque eran muchas las escaleras que debía subir hasta él y el departamento de Genma estaba en los pisos de más abajo junto al de él, a una altura razonable. El seguro de la puerta cedió y el quemado dio un paso hacia atrás, siempre solía darles espacio a las mujeres cuando estaba cerca, caso contrario al de Genma que no se inmutaba ante su presencia. Ninguna mujer se sentía intimidada por su extrema cercanía.

Raidô apuró una sonrisa al ver que la puerta se abría ante la inminente aparición de Shizune bajo su nariz y el brillo del interior del departamento contrastó demasiado con la luminosidad lúgubre del pasillo. Y Shizune surgió ante él con una altura que no era propia de Shizune porque no era ella quien estaba parada frente al pasillo sino que la desaparecida Ino. La sonrisa se le borró enseguida y se miraron con sorpresa sin darle crédito a lo que veían, ninguno de los dos esperara la presencia del otro. Pero fue ella la primera en sonreírle en lugar de hablar.

Quiso gritarle, quiso enfadarse y odiarla, pero el viejo capitán no pudo hacer nada de eso porque su pequeño matrimonio no había sido una mera fantasía para acabar con una mafia pequeña de traficantes.

«Las de Seducción son unas desgraciadas, entrenan con cualquiera que se les ponga enfrente…»

—Entre, _capi_, con la señorita Shizune estamos tomando desayuno —dijo ella con su voz falsa, la de niña tonta, y le tomó una muñeca para alentarlo a dar un paso adelante. Un paso que no quería dar pero que dio de todas formas. Su semblante seguía serio e hizo una mueca con la boca cuando llegó hasta la primera estancia del departamento: la modesta cocina.

Shizune lo saludó con la mano con la que sostenía el trozo de pan tostado que comía, tenía la boca llena y la otra mano sujetaba la taza de café que la despertaría luego de las pocas horas de sueño que tenía. Ino lo soltó cuando terminó de escoltarlo a salvo a la cocina y se sentó a un lado de su mentora en la medicina. Su plato contaba con la mitad de un cítrico rosado y un par de galletas sin azúcar. No era distinto a lo que solía comer en la Arena. «Poca comida, mucho vino», reflexionó él con un poco de amargura.

—Ya conoces a Genma, siempre encuentra una manera de atrasarse —le dijo Shizune cuando recuperó el habla y Raidô se sentó frente a ellas sin abrir la boca—, puedes tomar desayuno con nosotras si quieres. ¿Comiste algo antes de salir o sólo tomaste café?

—Estoy bien —aseguró él con reserva y miró a Ino porque estaba frente a él. Se llevaba una cuchara colmada de cítrico a la boca sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y jugó con el utensilio de metal con la lengua. Ino siempre se comportaba sugerentemente ante la presencia de potenciales testigos, era como si se emocionara con la idea de que descubrieran su secreto. Su fantasía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su franqueza y tono de voz no fueron tomadas tan enserio por las mujeres, había sonado algo enfadado y había sido muy brusco, pero Shizune intentó bajarle la gravedad al asunto tomando la palabra primero.

—Ino me acompañó hasta muy tarde en el Hospital y como debíamos seguir trabajando la traje aquí —explicó la morena antes de llevarse la taza de café humeante a la boca. Raidô la miró sin variar su cara y pensó que esconder la boca era un signo de la mentira. Pero no dijo más, confiaba en Shizune.

Los pasos marcados de hombre irrumpieron en la sala y sólo Ino permaneció concentrada en su comida cuando Genma le habló al quemado desde el pasillo. Shizune sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Vámonos —replicó saltándose el saludo, el pelo castaño goteaba abundantemente y el chaleco verde pasó a tener una tonalidad más oscura ahí donde caía el agua. Genma comenzó a caminar a la puerta y cuando salió del rango de su visión, su voz volvió a sonar—. Nos vemos, Shizune. Adiós Ino.

Ambas se despidieron al unísono e inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar secretos entre susurros. Callaron al momento que el quemado las miró con curiosidad.

—Nos vemos, Raidô —se despidió Shizune por las dos mientras que Ino hacía un gesto con la mano y le guiñaba uno de sus ojos lentamente, sin que la morena se percatara de ese detalle.

Genma lo esperaba en el pasillo exterior, su incomodidad lo hizo hablar primero porque el capitán del equipo se sentía culpable en cierto sentido. Raidô esperaba explicaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo sin variar el tono serio de su voz pero Genma no le creyó—. Jamás pensé que la encontraría en tu departamento. A Ino —se corrigió para no caer en confusiones y el castaño resopló una risa incómoda.

—Se ha quedado tres días en esta semana —le confesó el capitán casi con culpa y Raidô puso mala cara, por más que se intentara convencer que nada malo había ocurrido si Shizune estaba enterada. Genma había tenido una mala reputación con muchas mujeres de la Aldea y había sido la razón por la que siempre cambiaran de compañera en el escuadrón. Su más emblemática ruptura había sido Hana del clan Inuzuka y desde entonces que no contaban con un buen rastreador en su equipo. Cuando la especialista en venenos entró al grupo y Genma había comenzado su coqueteo usual con ella, ninguno del grupo había visto con buenos ojos su actitud y ya estaba amenazado por cualquier eventualidad. Shizune era una buena mujer y era excelente _jounnin_, por lo que ella no se merecía una ruptura escandalosa ni ellos querían una nueva integrante del equipo—. Shizune la lleva —se excusó—, la chica tiene un problema. Duerme donde sea menos en su maldita casa. Parece que mi sofá ya tiene su nombre estampado.

Fue el momento del castaño de hacer una mueca desagradable en la boca, pero no era por la molestosa presencia de la rubia, sino que su huésped frecuente le traía una mala reputación en su ya mermada reputación con sus parejas. Raidô alzó las cejas al comprender y cuando su compañero ya estuvo seguro de que no era un criminal, lo miró con una de sus caras de cansancio.

—Es bonita pero es muy pequeña para mí —aceptó para terminar con su defensa—. A veces siento que está pretendiendo ser la hermana menor de Shizune. Y por supuesto que a Shizune no le desagrada la idea, a veces actuamos como una familia —dijo Genma con una mueca de extrañeza—. ¡Dios! Estoy muy joven para aparentar ser un padre. —Raidô rió por la tontería pero no dijo más. Pensaba en la niña que había quedado sola luego de la muerte de Inoichi—. No estoy engañando a Shizune para que sepas —dijo al fin y su compañero resopló. No era esa visión la que lo molestaba sino otra.

* * *

—¡Ino! —escuchó que le llamaban a lo lejos y la rubia se detuvo en medio del mercado para esperar a su amiga de la infancia. Llevaba una bolsa de papel en las manos y de ella asomaba una infinidad de cítricos rosados, los únicos que se dignaba a comer durante la mañana y el almuerzo en esa temporada. Cuando llegó a ella, Ino comenzó a caminar sabiendo que Sakura la seguiría al lado. Nunca abrió la boca para saludarla—. Pasaste a mi lado y no me viste, cerda. —El insulto la hizo fruncir los labios y Sakura la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios con brillo frutal.

—Debe ser porque tu frente me encandiló, tonta.

Ino tropezó cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la otra chica la empujaba en el costado y ella respondió inmediatamente con un codazo. Al cabo de un par de forcejeos furiosos, las chicas cedieron ante la risa pesada que tenían cada vez que estaban con la otra. Fue la del pelo rosa la que habló primero.

—Estuve esperándote anoche y no llegaste. Pensé que la pasarías en mi casa —le dijo Sakura, cambiando radicalmente de tema e Ino intentó con todos sus medios desviarlo. No le gustaba que supiera que no alojaba en su propia casa y estuviera pendiente de dónde caía muerta.

—Me quedé en la mía, no te preocupes —respondió y la del pelo rosa se vio genuinamente sorprendida.

—¿Ya no te molesta…?

—¿Te tengo que repetir dos veces todo lo que diga? —replicó fastidiada y tuvo la fantasía de tomar un cítrico de la bolsa y aventárselo en la cara. Por supuesto que sólo quedó como un pensamiento porque la chica seguramente sería hábil en tomar el proyectil con una mano y devolvérselo con su fuerza monstruosa. En cambio, Sakura pareció comprender que se trataba de una mentira pero prefirió no mencionar el tema—. Estoy bien. Si llego a no estarlo te lo diré, no te molestes.

De no haber sabido que ese era un tema sensible para ella, seguramente Sakura se hubiera enfadado pero Ino le había informado de todo después de la Cuarta Guerra y frunció los labios para obligarse a mantenerse callada.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —anunció la otra con cierto grado de timidez, como si no quisiera hablarlo por miedo a su reacción e Ino la miró con desconfianza. El que supiera más que cualquier otra persona de sus sentimientos a veces le molestaba. «Sabe demasiado», pensó con pesar la rubia y deseó no haber sido tan sincera con ella, había demasiadas cosas que debía notificarle antes de actuar—. Sé que ya no trabajas en la florería como antes, pero me preguntan mucho por las flores de tu tienda y pensé que podrías hacer algunos pedidos… —Sakura podría haber terminado de no ser porque la rubia la había interrumpido.

—La florería está cerrada y no pienso abrirla en mucho tiempo. —Su enfado fue evidente y Sakura frunció los labios para no insistió más.

—Está bien, lo lamento. No volveré a mencionar el tema otra vez.

Las amigas caminaron en silencio y poco a poco el mal humor de la rubia se fue evaporando como el rocío de la mañana. Siempre actuaba antes de pensar y solía sobreexagerar ciertas cosas que era completamente innecesarias. Pero Sakura la comenzaba a estresar con su preocupación llevada al extremo, Shizune jamás le hacía demasiadas preguntas y hacía sus encuentros productivos, por más que supiera el por qué de su temor a dormir en su propia cama.

Sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron al final del mercado e Ino no supo qué otra cosa comprar para llevar a su casa porque su perpetua ausencia convertía en una alfombra de moho todo lo que dejaba olvidado y comenzó a tener la costumbre de comer fuera, generalmente invitada por algún amigo que estaba ajeno a la fobia que tenía por su hogar. Ino estaba sola ahora, hostigada constantemente por sus tíos lejanos para que tomara el lugar que había sido de su padre por derecho y que ella no quería asumir porque todo lo que tenía que ver con él la entristecía. Su mero pensamiento la hizo querer llorar y sacudió sus pensamientos para no hacerlo a la entrada del mercado, con Sakura a su lado.

—Debería irme ahora, tengo asuntos que atender —le comunicó apresurando los últimos pasos como para dar a entender que estaba realmente apurada y Sakura frunció los labios una vez más. Si le preguntara el qué, Ino no sabría qué responderle y esperaba que lo dejara pasar porque no quería terminar peleando con ella. Su frustración frecuentaba sus límites de su paciencia demasiado fácil para su gusto.

—Recuerda que sabes dónde estoy —le avisó con seriedad, contagiándola de la misma seriedad cuando se sintió un tanto emocionada. Quedaron calladas unos instantes pero se miraron a los ojos con ansias y la rubia abrió la boca preparada para decir una tontería que suavizara ese momento tenso…

… Hasta que otra espectadora irrumpió en la conversación. Su cercanía las hizo mirar hacia las espaldas de Ino y se quedaron con el saludo en la garganta cuando la maestra volcó la atención en la florista, obviando el saludo. Su expresión era de infinita sorpresa y el afecto que les tuvo alguna vez se había ido a otro lugar.

—Llegaste a la Aldea —mencionó Suzume con la cara rígida y ninguna emoción aparente en la voz. Ino estaba dispuesta a entablar una conversación con ella, contarle lo bien que le había ido y hasta decirle cuántos nuevos atuendos y accesorios había adquirido durante su viaje, porque eso era materia obligatoria cuando se veían. Pero quedó con las palabras en la boca porque Suzume se fue sin despedirse, cortando cualquier conversación que pudiera surgir ante su comentario.

Ambas vieron a la maestra retirarse con sorpresa y cuando estuvo en sus espaldas, no dudaron en darse la vuelta para seguir mirándola. No había razón ni provocación para su actitud y por más que la observaron y por más que lo analizaron, no pudieron saber el por qué de su actitud porque siempre había sido muy afectuosa con las dos. Y Sakura tuvo la sensación de que no era con ella el problema.

—Todos tenemos días malos —concluyó la chica de la super fuerza y trató de ignorar el tema caminando hacia la otra dirección. Su compañera no logró hacerlo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Ino se puso rabiosa enseguida y siguió a la rosada de cerca, como si ella pudiera explicarle toda la situación. En todo momento su amiga intentó permanecer lo más calmada posible, dejando pasar el tema y haciéndolo minúsculo.

—Vamos, siempre te pasa lo mismo —le dijo con la vista en el frente y evitando sus ojos celestes a toda costa, como si su mero contacto visual pudiera advertirle que debía preocuparse—. Tu trabajo pone celosas a las esposas. Es natural, supongo —hizo una pausa—. Quizás te pusiste a coquetear con su esposo y te tiene resentimiento ahora. Porque la señora Suzume está casada, ¿no es así?

Ino abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos celestes al punto que dejó de caminar por la sorpresa. Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en que si su maestra estaba casada o si tenía hijos, y por más que se puso a pensar en ello no logró dar con ninguna situación en la que se lo dijera expresamente.

Ella no era de las chicas que gustara de los hombres casados por respeto a sus mujeres, pero la verdad era nunca estaba pendiente de eso porque sus actitudes coquetas se le daban de una forma totalmente natural. Generalmente el tipo le respondía y comenzaba el juego favorito de Ino. Sentirse deseada era algo que la ponía feliz y en los momentos actuales en los que extrañaba el cariño paternal, su deseo por sentirse amada se había hecho casi insaciable.

* * *

En la cima de la Muralla corría un viento furioso y helado, y al único que se le había ocurrido llevar una bufanda fue Aoba, aunque de mucho no le había servido. Los capitanes _jounnin_ estaban congelados hasta los huesos y tiritaban dentro de la torre de vigilancia sin tener la menor intención de salir a recorrer por los adarves, porque no estarían protegidos de los vientos como dentro de la estación. Eran tres dentro de la torre y ni Aoba ni Genma ni Raidô quisieron ser los primeros en salir, por lo que lo dejaron a la suerte. El primero en hacer el recorrido sería Raidô, seguido por Aoba y por último Genma, y luego de nuevo Raidô y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaran al turno de la noche.

—¡Ah! Desearía estar en la Arena ahora, maldito frío. Estaríamos ocultándonos del sol en este momento —se quejó Aoba mientras le entregaba a Raidô la bufanda para ayudarle a apalear la helada pero su función fue más bien psicológica. Una bufanda no prevenía el frío de todo el cuerpo pero pasaba de cuello en cuello como un rito de quien salía al exterior a hacer el recorrido.

Raidô tomó la prenda sin levantar la vista porque supo a qué quería llegar el de las gafas oscuras, ya era sabido que él había regresado hacía poco a la Aldea y había cumplido el deseo de Aoba de hacer otra misión de Inteligencia junto a Ino. Hizo una mueca con la boca, él no había decidido el grupo que llevó Ino y que resultó ser un dúo, y pensó que de estar con Aoba en la misión, Ino no lo habría seducido como lo había hecho y no habrían dormido juntos. Su obsesión con ella seguramente se habría ido con el pasar de las semanas y seguiría teniendo dinero.

Genma no perdió la oportunidad para decir una tontería y palmeó la espalda de Aoba con una mano abierta. El sonido fue fuerte, por lo que el golpe lo había sido también.

—No te preocupes, Aoba —rió Genma con ganas—, nuestro buen amigo Raidô te evitó la vergüenza que hubieras pasado frente a la pequeña Ino si hubieses ido. No te recordará vomitando las tripas como cuando lo vea a él.

Raidô puso mala cara, como si estuviera aburrido de ese tema tan pronto como había empezado. Aoba rió también y el quemado pensó si se reiría si le dijera que había dormido con ella en la Arena. Muchas veces.

—Ya lo sabes —repuso mientras miraba hacia otro lado, con la bufanda ya enrollada sobre su cuello dentro de su chaleco _jouunin_.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —exclamó Genma y Aoba comenzó a reír ante la supuesta caída de un rival del amor, lo poco que había dicho Genma le brindaba mucha información—, fue un tema importante durante el desayuno. La pequeña Ino no se guardó ningún detalle y me hizo reír muchas veces. —Y fue momento para que Aoba pusiera mala cara.

—¿Desayunaste con ella? —le preguntó con desconfianza y el ceño fruncido, todos le habían conocido la faceta de galán y ninguno le confiaría nunca a una chica porque Genma era alguien peligroso sin siquiera pretender serlo, lo que lo hacía más peligroso todavía—. ¿La señorita Shizune sabe de eso?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, estábamos con ella —le explicó sin mostrarse nada molesto—, soy el nuevo padre de Ino, ¿sabías? Shizune la adoptó.

Sin más información que ese comentario tonto, Aoba no logró entender qué parte de lo que había dicho era cierta y cuál era ficción, y puso una cara de extrañeza. Raidô sonrió quedamente mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza y se metía las manos en los bolsillos para salir a su primera guardia en los adarves, dando por terminado el tema al menos en su presencia. Imaginaba que Genma comenzaría a relatarle con lujo de detalles a su compañero lo que había sucedido en la Arena y su vomitivo final, y así la historia viajaría de boca en boca hasta que todos sus colegas estuvieran enterados. Le harían unas bromas sutiles, entre lo directo y lo indirecto, y como se conocía les respondería con la pesadez de alguien que ostentaba un cargo alto. Ese sería el fin del tema del veneno y su vómito.

Desde su posición en la Muralla pudo ver el torrente de hormigas que salían y entraban de la villa. Ya no tenía tan buena visión como antes y sólo distinguía colores de los atuendos de las personas, por lo que pobremente podía discriminar un hombre de una mujer desde tan alto y tan lejos como estaba. No era que fuera realmente importante, las hormigas eran lo único variante del paisaje y era lo que más le entretenía mirar, por más que tuviera que buscar algo anómalo en el bosque que los rodeaba. El viento aulló frente a él y una ráfaga de aire frío le secó las mejillas, por lo que sumergió la cara en la bufanda hasta la nariz. No le brindó mayor protección contra las inclemencias del tiempo pero su propia respiración le trajo un poco de calor.

Tenten se le acercó desde la derecha. La chica estaba en la Torre de Vigilancia contigua y también cumplía con su recorrido por el adarve. La permanencia de su presencia le indicó que buscaba alguna forma de comunicación, la manera de divertirse de casi todas las mujeres y la miró sin abrir la boca cuando estuvo a su lado, en el límite de sus territorios.

—Mal día para caer en la Muralla, ¿no, superior? —dijo la chica con su timbre especial de voz y un cansancio exagerado. Recordaba poco de ella porque no se había topado con Tenten durante la Cuarta Guerra, pero tenía clara su pelea por la cual accedió al segundo rango. El capitán quemado siempre recordaba las peleas.

Raidô terminó por asentir.

—Siempre hay días malos en la Muralla y todos caemos en ella —le dijo y se despidieron cuando una nueva ráfaga de vientos los hizo tiritar. Caminar por el adarve, yendo y viniendo, lo mantendrían en calor y debía permanecer así por unas horas, hasta que le tocara el turno a Aoba. Los imaginó tomando café y riendo, sin prestar atención siquiera a la ventana para vigilar.

Hizo su recorrido con la mente casi en blanco y las manos en los bolsillos. Lo único que se permitía pensar era en el camino que se extendía frente a él y lo pequeña que se veía su Torre de Vigilancia desde su posición. Cada paso lo llevaba cada vez más cerca de ella y eso le traía cierto contento. No iría a llegar hasta ella por iría recorriendo las mitades de sus recorridos hasta que tuviera que volver. En ningún momento pensó en su obsesión con Ino y se sintió un tanto halagado cuando vio que Tenten lo esperaba en el límite de sus territorios para intercambiarle un mensaje corto y sin sentido para apaciguar su instinto comunicativo.

Le habló de lo entumecida que se encontraba y de lo poco que le importaba el frío en esos momentos. Más le preocupaba el hambre que estaba sintiendo y le habló de un local de comida que era su predilecto, «especiado y un tanto agridulce», según sus palabras. Además lo instó a visitarlo porque no se arrepentiría y el capitán le prometió que lo haría, aunque la parte de lo agridulce no lo emocionaba. Se despidieron sin que él dijera mucho, siempre era un buen oyente y un pésimo hablador, aunque con la rubia admitía que se volvía un buen conversador.

Cuando volvió a la Torre de Vigilancia no sentía los dedos y Aoba hizo una mueca de infinito pesar cuando comprendió que le tocaba salir a la inclemencia del clima. Con rigidez en todas las partes de su cuerpo se desenrolló la bufanda que le había protegido el cuello y las mejillas, y el tacto fue escarchado. Humedecería a Aoba antes de brindarle calor pero fue parte del ritual de cambio de turno y el de las gafas oscuras se encontró tiritando incluso antes de salir al adarve.

Raidô tomo asiento en el lugar que había ocupado su relevo y se sintió tontamente aliviado por la calidez que había dejado atrás. Había mantas en el lugar pero no las ocupó hasta que comprobó que no estaba entrando en calor por sí solo y Genma le extendió un café de consuelo. Lo bebió en silencio y con premura, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la bufanda no era el único objeto colectivo de esa Torre de Vigilancia, también lo era la taza. No le dio ninguna importancia y se bebió hasta la última gota de la infusión con sabor a tostado. Genma le volvió a llenar la taza una segunda vez en cuanto terminó.

—Hice algo incorrecto —le informó Raidô cuando miró su taza nuevamente llena y se vio reflejado pobremente en el café oscuro y amargo que hacían los hombres. El capitán quemado siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su rectitud y disciplina, por lo que la incomodidad de su pecado lo instaba a ser sincero con su mejor amigo, como si su conocimiento con respecto al tema y sus consejos podrían aliviar el peso que tenía sobre los hombros.

Genma no hizo más que resoplar mientras dejaba la tetera de café a un lado y se ponía a sonreír. Su poca seriedad con respecto a su confesión lo hizo fruncir el ceño pero no dijo más.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo —le aseguró dándole unas palmadas en el brazo y acomodándose la aguja dentro de la boca—. No conozco a la chica de la misma manera como te conozco a ti pero sé que ninguna se referiría a ti de la forma en la que Ino lo hizo. Y no me lo tomes a mal, las mujeres siempre elogian tu caballerosidad. —El semblante de Raidô no mejoró—. El punto es que ninguna mujer que quiera acostarse contigo se fijará en tus virtudes, lo hará por tus defectos. Las virtudes son para los esposos —concluyó quitándole la taza de café para dar un sorbo y luego se permitió decir una tontería—. Lo sé muy bien, amigo mío, soy un hombre bastante defectuoso.

Pero Raidô no pudo reírse esta vez.

—¿Qué tanto sabes? —le preguntó con rigidez pero Genma lo miró sin ninguna incomodidad, como si le hubiese respondido la broma con su usual comentario que pretendía contrarrestar su infantilidad.

—Que te acostaste con Ino durante tu misión en la Aldea. La cercanía con la que hablaba de ti me dice que fue más de una vez. Incluso su relato me sugirió que te vio borracho la primera noche y el Raidô que yo conozco no bebe durante las misiones, menos si hay una chica viéndolo —Genma alzó las cejas en un gesto que no hizo más que enfadar al mayor de los dos y el castaño pronto se estuvo riendo de su mal humor—. Vamos Raidô, ¿de verdad piensas que no iba a sospechar? Ino llegó con muchos recuerdos de la Arena, según lo que comentó, y por lo que sé quedaste quebrado después de la misión. Eso último terminó por aclararlo todo, compraste todo lo que ella te pidió, ¿no? Qué tierno de tu parte.

Raidô no quiso responder eso.

—¿Shizune se dio cuenta? —Era lo menos que quería en ese momento, el que Shizune que se había involucrado con su pequeña pero para nada inocente aprendiza. Veinte años de diferencia, se reprendió mentalmente con dureza.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo—, y tampoco le pienso decir. No creo que sea evidente para los demás, la chica sabe cómo hacerlo —hizo una pausa para sonreír—, pero no sabe pretender con alguien como yo. Conozco exactamente el juego que juega.

Raidô no dijo más y se limitó a mirar al suelo con una expresión enfadada. En su mente tontamente se ponía a pensar que él debería haber hecho la confesión y Genma debía haberse quedado callado para dejarlo hablar. Después de eso, si quería, podía admitir que ya lo sabía. Su fallida confesión no se sentía como tal y el peso de sus hombros no se sentía más liviano.

—No te sientas mal por lo ocurrido en la Arena —lo animó Genma con una expresión amena, seguramente él habría tenido muchas experiencias así antes—. Seguramente no vuelva a pasar. —Pero eso no lo consolaba en lo absoluto, quería que volviera a suceder pero se sentía mal el desear algo así—. Además lo tuyo con Suzume nunca fue ni será algo formal, técnicamente lo que pasó no fue una infidelidad. Seguramente Suzume se pondrá celosa de la juventud de Ino y no te querrá cerca por un tiempo pero volverá. Los celos siempre son buenos.

Pero Raidô siguió sin decir palabra alguna, sólo su semblante molesto le daba a entender que su consuelo no estaba resultando.

—El problema de tu problema es que no es un problema —repuso Genma antes de llevarse la taza nuevamente a la boca y bebió un sorbo generoso de café. Genma paladeó el sabor amargo antes de continuar hablando—. Los problemas tienen solución y el tuyo no la tiene. Hagas lo que hagas, nada cambiará el hecho que te acostaste con Ino, la hija de nuestro profesor de Academia y que nació cuando nosotros ya éramos adultos —dijo y luego sonrió bajo esa sonrisa cansada que siempre había tenido.

Pero ese no era el pecado que más lo atormentaba. Le había jurado a Suzume que Ino no le atraía, sabiendo que eso era una mentira y le había dado las esperanzas a la maestra de que la amaba todavía, que la prefería por sobre la juventud y la belleza de la rubia. Se sentía mal el hecho de que Ino no lo quería como él esperaba que lo hiciera y que su pequeña aventura lo había hecho que se negara a volver a la relación flexible y duradera que había tenido desde pequeño con la maestra. A la llegada de sus cuarenta años, Raidô quiso algo distinto y excitante en su vida.

—¿De qué hablan? —comentó Aoba mientras entraba a la Torre de Vigilancia con el pelo goteando—. Comenzó a llover —se excusó—, saldré en tanto amaine —prometió con algo de culpa y Genma le extendió la taza de café sin abrir la boca. Aoba se le acercó sonriente y bebió con ansias, la manzana de Adán le subía y le bajaba con vigor.

—Qué te parece ir a la taberna en tanto salgamos de este horrible lugar —propuso el líder de los tres con su típica sonrisa cansada y sólo Aoba se mostró abiertamente contento por ese panorama—. Raidô necesita sacarse la amargura que tiene.

El de las gafas oscuras se volteó a mirarlo con las cejas visibles sobre sus lentes y el aludido hizo una mueca molesta con la boca.

—¿Sucede algo, capitán? —le preguntó educadamente el recién llegado y Raidô se negó a contarle que Ino se había involucrado con él, sólo le bastaba con que Genma supiera y algo le decía que no guardaría el secreto con Shizune por mucho tiempo.

—Está a punto de llegar a los cuarenta, ¿qué otra cosa le puede pasar? —respondió Genma y los dos se rieron.

* * *

Tal como había dicho Genma, Raidô no bebía durante las misiones y se controlaba cuando estaba en presencia de una mujer. Pero esta vez no se encontraban de servicio ni tenían a ninguna mujer presente. Sólo sus colegas conocían la faceta deplorable que mostraba cuando estaba ebrio, que distaba mucho de su personalidad cuando estaba sobrio. Y entre más envejecía, peor se hacía su resistencia con el alcohol pero la de Genma y la de Aoba estaban iguales a la de él, tres y dos años de diferencia no eran mucho a esas alturas de sus vidas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que decidieran que ya era tiempo de volver al Complejo de departamentos para Veteranos, porque la resaca que habían juntado para el día siguiente ya se pronosticaba como cruel.

Más relajado, ebrio y feliz, Raidô subió las escaleras de su edificio con la risa atorada en la garganta y Genma hacía intentos tontos por encontrar la llave que abriría su puerta con la poca luz que había en el pasillo. Aoba sólo permaneció un momento junto a ellos antes de comenzar a subir a su propio departamento sin siquiera despedirse.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo entre risas suaves el mayor de los dos, no estaba concentrado en las suyas porque no las encontraba.

—No —le dijo de manera brusca el del _senbon_ y se tambaleó sobre sus pies—, sé lo que pretendes —comenzó a reír—, quieres entrar a buscar a Ino.

Genma logró dar con la llave en la cerradura y entró sin parar de reírse o formular una despedida. Los ebrios esa noche habían olvidado las normas básicas de cortesía. Raidô no le prestó atención al portazo que le dieron en la nariz y se encaminó los pocos pasos que lo dejaron frente a su puerta. Por cansancio y estabilidad, apoyó la frente sobre la puerta mientras buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos y la luz que provenía del interior le llamó la atención.

—No dejé las luces prendidas —se dijo para sí con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a reír cuando se encontró hablando solo. Empujó la puerta al tiempo que daba vuelta la manilla y mágicamente estuvo dentro de su propio departamento. La luz estaba demasiado encima de su cara y sintió que se quedaba ciego, por lo que avanzó sin mirar porque ya se sabía de memoria el camino, llevaba recorriéndolo unos veinte años.

El pasillo principal sufría una bifurcación luego de unos pasos, un camino llevaba en la cocina y el otro, pasillo que daba al baño y más allá, a la habitación. Después de la bifurcación, el pasillo principal terminaba en la sala de estar, que a su vez, tenía un pequeño balcón. Era el departamento promedio para un soltero promedio y moriría ahí.

Llegó con los ojos cerrados a la cocina, su primera parada antes de irse a la cama, y se sintió completamente sobrio cuando vio que Suzume estaba ahí, cocinando la cena. El alcohol que había adormecido su cerebro y su cuerpo, se desvaneció con tal exageración que pareció que no había bebido en primer lugar.

—Hola Raidô —lo saludó con la voz queda mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada y descubrió que había estado bebiendo, como si él fuera un niño pequeño con la pobre habilidad de esconder una travesura. Puso mala cara y devolvió su atención a la mezcla de harina que cocinaba en la sartén—. Nunca me avisaste que habías vuelto de la Arena.

Si Genma estuviera a su lado, Raidô apostaría a que diría algo estúpido. Imaginaba que «¡uh!», bastaba para alguien como su capitán.

—Lo lamento —dijo nada más y tuvo la intención de dejar las llaves sobre el mesón de la cocina. Suzume lo detuvo en el acto.

—¡Detente! ¿Quién sabe dónde estuvieron tus llaves? ¡Ni hablar de tus manos! En esas asquerosas tabernas hay demasiados gérmenes —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y sin siquiera mirarlo. Raidô suspiró, no sabía cómo se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de su fobia a los gérmenes. Pero Suzume no pensaba dejar ahí su conversación, intentó hablarle como era normal pero su tono seguía siendo el de una persona enojada—. ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

Con Suzume de esa manera, Raidô no podía evitar sentirse como uno de los niños de la Academia que ella trataba, los que no eran más que una bolsa de piel con huesos, órganos y problemas.

—Bien —dijo sin entrar en más detalle y desapareció en el pasillo que llevaba al baño para lavarse compulsivamente las manos. Cuando volvió a la cocina, se las secaba con una toalla pequeña y el anillo del dedo meñique se le aflojó por el exceso de jabón. Lo puso en su lugar cuando Suzume hizo deslizar su preparación hacia un plato y devolvió la sartén al quemador. Aventó más mezcla para preparar en segundo plato y enseguida sintió el crepitar el aceite vegetal sobre el metal caliente—. Enfermé al final, bebí un veneno por accidente.

Si Suzume se había mostrado enfadada antes, todo el malestar con él se vio desvanecido cuando volteó a verlo bastante preocupada. Sus ojos se aguaron enseguida y Raidô tuvo la necesidad de explicarlo, que no era tan grave, pero la maestra ya estaba sobre él.

—No fue nada —le dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar—, sólo vomité por cuatro días.

—Mi pobre _Rai_ —dijo y se devolvió a la tarea de hacer su cena, severamente enternecida por su capacidad de vomitar como un niño pequeño.

Habiendo aliviado el percance del ausente aviso de que había vuelto a la Aldea, Suzume comenzó a hablar de lo que había sido de su vida durante su ausencia. Enseguida, el quemado tuvo la necesidad de sentarse porque aunque se le había pasado la tontería de su embriaguez, seguía teniendo el estómago lleno de cerveza y por sus venas debían de correr células ebrias y tontas que terminarían por mandarlo al suelo durante la mañana. Mientras preparaba el acompañamiento, Suzume le puso delante una taza de café negro pero azucarado para que despertara del letargo de la borrachera, pero Raidô no la bebió y se limitó a ver el vapor subir en el aire como una mano blanquecina e hipnótica.

Nada realmente le llamó la atención, eran los problemas de siempre, la misma rutina de rumores de todo el mundo. Pero Raidô escuchó con la atención pendiendo de un hilo, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por el horror que estaba cometiendo. No consideraba correcto el que Suzume le preparara la cena sin que él se lo pidiera. No se lo merecía y estaba faltando a su amistad al no alentarla a que lo dejara en paz, sólo estaba agrandando el problema cuando se enterara de que estaba deseando la juventud y belleza de Ino, y ella había caído en la categoría de amiga inevitablemente. Aunque después de lo que estaba permitiendo, dudaba que ella siguiera siendo su amiga de toda la vida.

—… Y luego le dije que si tenía un problema, que lo hablara con Iruka. ¿Cierto que tengo razón? —le preguntó y Raidô no se detuvo a mirarla de vuelta. Estaba sentado frente a la mesa con la vista clavada en la su taza de café humeante y aromático, y Suzume pensó que estaría cansado—. ¿Te sientes bien?

El Genma en su cabeza lo alentaba a que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Me acosté con ella —le dijo con la voz apagada y sin levantar la vista.

—¿Qué? —Suzume subió el volumen de su voz y Raidô cerró los ojos como si le dañara los oídos.

—Me acosté con ella, con Ino…

—¡Ya escuché la primera vez! —y definitivamente no necesitaba escucharlo otra vez. Raidô sintió la culpa sobre sus hombros y éstos cayeron con notoriedad, no creía que volviera a repetirse aunque esperaba que sí fuera así.

Suzume no merecía nada de eso.

La maestra se agitó en su posición frente a él para luego alejarse de ahí, el capitán le producía una mezcla de aversión y enfado, pero tan pronto como llegó a la puerta de la cocina, se devolvió hecha una furia. Eso era lo que quería el quemado, quería que lo golpeara, que le gritara y que no lo perdonara.

—¡Me mentiste! —Su voz era la de una persona enfadada pero pronto se quebró y pasó a ser la llorona que siempre había sido—, ¡dijiste que no te interesaba! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Esa niña podría ser tu hija!

Raidô sólo pensó en que Genma escucharía el griterío desde el departamento de al lado, el muro divisor siempre había sido demasiado delgado. Al no obtener respuesta Suzume se puso a respirar profundamente, acallando el hipo del llanto que se estaba apoderando de ella rápidamente y de pronto se calmó hasta el punto que dejó de gritar y comenzó a susurrar.

—¿Una vez? —Quizás había sido un error, pensó ella, y Raidô frunció los labios sin querer responder, había sido un error de muchas veces.

—No.

—Cuántas…

—No me preguntes eso —le pidió él con mucha incomodidad, sabiendo que la respuesta le produciría mucho más daño.

—Necesito saber. —Suzume estaba tratándolo como si fuera uno de sus alumnos, instándolo a confesar una travesura. Su voz era firme y la culpa de Raidô, infinita—. ¿Fueron dos ocasiones? ¿Tres? —No hubo respuesta—. ¿Más que cuatro? —Silencio—. Necesito una respuesta.

—Más que cuatro —repitió él con vergüenza y Suzume exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

—¿Cuántas?

—Muchas —dijo—, durante toda la misión. Deja de preguntarme, estás haciéndote daño.

Durante mucho tiempo quedaron en un silencio horroroso, con sólo la respiración agitada de ella por el llanto como ruido ambiental. Raidô no fue capaz de mirarla en ningún momento, por más que intentara hacerlo. Se decía que había hecho lo correcto, que la verdad dolía mucho a veces y que ahora era el peor ser de todo el edificio. Genma jamás podría superarlo, sus novias habían sido fugaces y jamás llegarían al nivel de cariño que habían tenido él y Suzume. La había amado mucho, quizás durante toda su niñez y parte de adultez, pero ya era demasiado adulto para quererla de la misma manera cuando pasaron muchos años iguales.

Pero cuando el temblor de su respiración se hubo calmado, Raidô no pudo evitar el impulso de mirarla con sorpresa. Suzume lo miraba desde su posición erguida y el quemado estaba sentado, como un niño mirando a su maestra.

—Supongo que no fue totalmente tu culpa. La niña es muy bonita y por lo que sé, tiene una gran cantidad de «amigos» que corren a atender sus necesidades frívolas.

—Estás hablando demás —le dijo para que entrara en razón pero no contó con que sonaba mal—. Es conmigo con quien estás enojada, no con ella.

—¡No la defiendas!

Y por fin se levantó del asiento para ponerse de pie, fácilmente le sacó una cabeza de altura y ella pareció asustarse por su reacción. Ambos tenían una cara fruncida por la pelea pero la de ella era la peor, aunque a ratos se le escapaban sentimientos de miedo. Pero Raidô se quedó parado en su posición frente a ella, sin tener la intención de acercársele porque ella no lo quería cerca.

—No te pido que me perdones —le dijo al fin con una voz pasiva. Suzume quería verlo tan enojado como ella, pidiéndole que lo perdonara a toda costa, prometiéndole que no pasaría nunca más—. Nunca quise dañarte.

—¿Ya no me amas? —le preguntó de pronto para sorpresa de él y no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Suzume repitió la pregunta con la voz quebradiza y él frunció los labios. Sabía que debía decir algo pero simplemente no le salía.

—No como antes. —Suzume cerró los ojos para permitir que una lágrima gorda saliera por su ojo derecho, ya no sollozaba y su llanto sólo podía adivinarse por sus lágrimas. Todo el cariño que sentía por ella lo hizo caminar los pasos que lo separaban de Suzume para estrecharla entre sus brazos pero ella se estremeció ante su tacto.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó ella mientras se sacudió su abrazo como si se tratara de un montón de arañas—. ¡Me engañaste! ¿Cómo esperas que te acepte así como así? —Se miraron a los ojos, él con dolor, ella con furia. Y cuando Suzume volvió a hablar, lo hizo con susurros—. Ella te está usando, es lo que hace. Coquetea con los hombres hasta que los conquista y luego consigue lo que quiere. A veces sólo son cosas materiales, otras, poder, misiones. Y tú caíste en su trampa. Eres un tonto.

Y sin demora salió de su departamento dando un portazo fuerte. La imaginaba llegar a su departamento para llorar, gritar de dolor y derrumbarse sobre su cama. Pensó que el día siguiente no se presentaría por la Academia clamando una enfermedad y que Shizune pasaría unos días junto a ella. La morena sabría el secreto que no quería que nadie supiera, ni siquiera Aoba para que dejara de rondar a Ino tan abiertamente en su presencia. Sus cuarenta años estaban llegando de la manera más agitada de lo que esperaba y todo lo había provocado la rubia, sin intención de hacer nada más que divertirse y sanar sus caprichos frívolos, los que tenía cualquier chica joven con el conocimiento de que era muy hermosa.

Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento sin la intención de sentirse culpable porque no era realmente malo aceptar que había dejado de amar a alguien, por más que se sintiera cruel al hacer triste a Suzume. Eran dos cosas distintas. Sin sentir hambre alguna, miró la cena que le había preparado ella cuando todavía lo quería y comenzó a comer, porque no quería desperdiciarlo tirándolo a la basura. Los gestos de cariño no se podían tratar así.

Y cuando terminó, recogió todo y se fue a la cama. Esta vez sólo escuchó los ronquitos de Genma al otro lado de la pared y se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Holo, la verdad es que escribí gran parte de este capítulo en demasiados días como para saber qué pensé o hice mientras lo hacía xD Lo terminé hoy porque me bajó la obsesión :D No sé si quede contenta con lo que resultó porque recuerdo poco jajaja sólo sé que Genma es genial jajajaja

Lo de Tenten lo pensé porque ella es parte fundamental del fanfic épico que está escribiendo Sybilla's Song y es algo así como un regalito para ella aunque no sepa porqué lo hice..., seguramente porque ella hace algo genial durante su turno en la Muralla *spoiler*. Hermanita, sé que esto no cuenta como el regalo de cumpleaños que te prometí pero que sirva como regalo de consuelo mientras lo empiezo y termino xD

Ino no hizo mucho en este capítulo y ni hablar de su interacción con Raidô, fue nula. Pero la sigo amando con locura :3

Gracias a los comentarios de Sybilla's Song, Ellistriel y Kumikoson4 del capítulo anterior. Las ami con locura.

Besos varios, RP.


	6. VI

**Música inspiradora: **Lady Gaga - Artpop (xD)

* * *

**Fantasía**

**6**

* * *

Ese día se despertó con la convicción de que su situación económica tenía números favorables y que había pasado del rojo al verde con rapidez. El bolsillo de Raidô ya no estaba resentido por ningún fantasma de vestidos ni joyas provenientes de la Aldea del desierto. Pero tal como su situación mejoraba y las misiones y encargos disminuían, su preocupación por sí mismo se acrecentaba. El guardaespaldas estaba convencido de que necesitaba un cambio porque su vida cotidiana definitivamente estaba haciéndolo. Raidô estaba envejeciendo, no se había casado, ya no tenía a Suzume y la única familia que tenía eran los Namiashi lejanos, primos, sobrinos y alguno que otro tío que seguía con vida. Ciertamente la última etapa de su vida e inminente retiro—aunque faltaban al menos veinte años para eso—, lo estaban asustando, y cayó en cuenta que nunca se había puesto a pensar en su futuro.

Su pájaro le cantó una canción feliz en la ventana pero el quemado sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que se callara. Se movió en la cama y rodó completamente sin poder acomodarse, al final no encontró más remedio que levantarse, aunque quedara todavía media hora para que sonara su alarma. No era la primera vez que le sucedía y se dijo a sí mismo que no era otra cosa más que su propia preocupación. El pájaro le cantó que era un síntoma de la vejez.

Entró al baño y enseguida pasó a la cocina, de donde bebió una jarra de agua fresca antes de poner la cafetera. Pensó en que debía medirse con el café al igual que con la cerveza y se prometió a sí mismo disminuir su consumo a partir del día siguiente. También se dijo que debía medirse con su obsesión con la florista porque ya había sido suficiente. Y tan pronto como selló su pacto consigo mismo, golpearon la puerta y la cafetera pitó cuando estuvo lista y el café dejó de burbujear en su interior.

Como si no se hubiese terminado de despertar, miró en la dirección de la puerta y se quedó quieto intentando razonar quién estaría buscándolo a esa hora. Un segundo llamado se suscitó y por fin salió del ensimismamiento, aunque prefirió prepararse una taza de café sin endulzar antes de atender al llamado.

De ningún modo sería Genma, se dijo, jamás desperdiciaba momentos para dormir durante la mañana a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y daba por hecho de que Shizune no sería porque imaginaba que Suzume ya le habría informado de su confesión y no la dejaría sola en sus momentos libres. Además, imaginaba que Suzume la había alentado a elegir un bando y ciertamente no habría escogido el suyo, Genma ya había sido asignado automáticamente a él. Así pues, Raidô había asumido que no vería la médico de no ser estrictamente necesario.

«A lo mejor es Ino», pensó sonriendo tontamente en el pasillo. Sabía que eso era lo menos probable y que no estaba respetando su propio juramento de que debía dejar su obsesión por ella, porque lo dejaba pobre y lo hacía dudar de la cotidianidad de su vida, haciéndola aburrida cuando en realidad no era distinta a la norma.

Con una mano sosteniendo la taza de café y la otra en la manilla de la puerta, la abrió con los ojos cansados y enseguida los abrió desmesuradamente. Sentía que había perdido el habla, que se le había enrollado la lengua hacia la garganta y se ahogaría con ella, o al menos esa era la sensación. El ahogo podía explicarse fácilmente con la apnea de la sorpresa. Suzume hizo un enorme esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos y más grande aún para sonreírle pobremente. Finalmente bajó la cabeza al tiempo que se le desplomaban los hombros, totalmente incapaz de verlo sin resentimiento.

—¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó con la mandíbula apretada y Raidô la imaginó frente a su departamento largos momentos antes de darse el valor de tocar. Suzume se encogió de hombro al tiempo que daba un suspiro, incómoda de que el capitán no respondiera con celeridad y Raidô se aclaró la garganta cuando no encontró las palabras correctas, saltaba a la vista de que no estaba ocupado, que acababa de salir de la cama y se preparaba el desayuno.

—No —le dijo—, saldré en una hora más.

Raidô no dijo nada más y se apartó de la puerta, dejando el espacio más que suficiente para que ella pudiera pasar y la maestra lo hizo cabizbaja, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina en busca de un café. Raidô cerró la puerta con suavidad, como si no quisiera alertar a sus vecinos que la había abierto siquiera y se dirigió a la cocina con lentitud. Ya había pedido disculpas y no sabía qué más hacer para arreglar el asunto, porque era irreparable.

Suzume endulzó su café con la poca azúcar que le iba quedando en el departamento y revolvió la taza largamente, incluso después de que los cristales estaban más que disueltos. No lo miraba y evitaba cualquier intento de él porque lo hiciera, aunque no hizo el amago de hablar porque sentía la boca tan seca como si hubiese comido arena y los sorbos de café no hacían más que secarlo más.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella al fin y su voz sonó completamente incómoda, Raidô no pensaba que fuera ella la que tenía que disculparse y negó con la cabeza, aunque ella no lo estuviera mirando—. Ha sido en parte mi culpa —le dijo y el quemado abrió la boca para protestar—, nunca hemos sido una pareja real. Quizás en el pasado lo fuimos pero ya no somos jóvenes. Antes de tu misión en la Arena nos habíamos visto una vez y antes de eso, hace unos dos años atrás. En todo ese tiempo no nos obligamos exclusividad.

En cierto sentido tenía razón pero se sintió mal el admitirlo, por lo que demoró en contestar. Suzume comenzó a sonreírle cuando hubo dicho lo que deseaba.

—Tenías todo el derecho de sentirte mal —dijo al fin y la maestra asintió una vez al sentirse entendida, dando un sorbo de café mientras daba media vuelta para quedar enfrentada al mesón de cocina. Siempre había sido una buena ama de casa y sacó los papeles que se estaban acumulando en la cocina, como si todo estuviera volviendo a la normalidad—. Lamento haber hecho lo que hice —respondió entonces sin poder darle un nombre a su romance fugaz con la florista, porque decirlo lo avergonzaba.

—Eres soltero y ella es… —hizo una pausa forzada para poder respirar, continuando con la mandíbula apretada—, moderna.

—«Quiso decir cualquiera —pensó enseguida y apretó los labios con incomodidad, sentándose en la barra que hacía las de mesa cuando comprendió que Suzume comenzaría a cocinar el desayuno en tanto terminara de limpiar por tercera vez el mesón del trabajo. La maestra estaba obsesionada con la higiene y creía ciegamente que los hombres tenían más gérmenes que las mujeres, aunque Raidô era relativamente limpio en su departamento.

Su cocina estaba casi desabastecida, lo único que tenía con abundancia eran el café en grano y galletas pasadas, cosas de las que no se enorgullecía y que Suzume se lo hizo saber. Como era una maestra de infantes, se preocupaba de llevar una alimentación sana y libre de los gérmenes de la basura o víveres caducados, por lo que preparó lo más sano que se ocurrió y que podía ser cocinado a partir de lo poco con lo que contaba Raidô en su despensa. De todas formas lo sorprendió con una preparación elaborada y que acabó con todo lo que tenía, menos con el café de grano y las galletas pasadas que terminaron en la basura.

Suzume habló de todo lo que se le vino a la mente y Raidô se limitó a escucharla, como era antes. La maestra que había estado tensa antes ahora estaba radiante y feliz de que todo había vuelto a su normalidad, aunque fueran los amigos y no los amantes. Todavía no podría soportar el recuerdo de que el quemado hubiese estado «más de cuatro veces» con Ino.

Raidô en cambio disfrutó enormemente de su compañía, de su comida y de su preocupación. Atenciones que hacía tiempo que no recibía y que luego de un largo periodo sin tenerlo, valoraba más de lo que lo habría hecho en otro momento. Se dijo a sí mismo que al igual como debía dejar el café, la cerveza y la rubia, debía mantenerse con aquello que sí le hacía bien como la maestra, porque ambos envejecían y estaban solos pero se tenían el uno al otro.

La manilla de la puerta principal se movió ruidosamente hasta comprobar que no estaba con llave y Genma entró como si lo hubiesen invitado, y apareció en la cocina cuando estaban terminando de comer. Raidô lo miró desde su asiento tras la barra, con los platos vacíos y bebiendo su segunda taza de café. Suzume no quiso levantar la vista mientras recogía las cosas para lavarlas inmediatamente. El reloj daba las 7:20 de la mañana y el capitán del _senbon_ se quedó observado la escena sin decir nada. Su pelo formó una pequeña poza de agua debajo de sus pies.

—No estás vestido —informó como si fuera algo secreto, que no saltaba a la vista, y Genma se adentró al departamento sin problemas. Cuando estuvo dentro del baño, saludó a la maestra con la voz amortiguada—, buen día, Suzume —dijo y luego siguió hablando—. No tengo toallas secas en mi departamento —y salió al pasillo con una de las suyas en las manos—, te la devolveré después. —Raidô suponía que Shizune estaba tiritando en la bañera con muchas toallas mojadas a su disposición—. Te espero en la Torre como de costumbre, a las 8 en punto.

Y salió del departamento de la misma manera en la que había entrado, como si hubiese sido un lapsus dentro de su conversación, algo que pudieran olvidar enseguida. Pero Suzume se había molestado, Genma no era un amigo del que tuviera total confianza. Si Raidô era respetuoso, disciplinado y centrado, Genma era todo lo contrario y por sobre todo mujeriego, y ella siempre había temido que se le pegaran las costumbres por sólo el hecho de juntarse y vivir en departamentos contiguos. Sus temores se habían hecho finalmente realidad el día en el que Raidô había participado junto a Aoba e Ino en su primera misión de _Intel., _como equipo. Su amigo y amor de la infancia había dejado de ser el hombre recto que siempre había sido y había caído en el juego en el que el Shiranui solía enredar a mujeres jóvenes, principalmente en su juventud más temprana, aunque tenía claro que no había sido él quien había empezado a seducir sino que Ino.

«¿Por qué no conquistó a Aoba que está soltero? ¿Por qué se había fijado en el más viejo y antiestético de los dos, cuando podía tener al más joven y apuesto del equipo?» Si bien Suzume entendía que Raidô no estaba oficialmente con ella y que nadie estaba enterado de su relación añeja más que su círculo cercano, no podía dejar de sentirse molesta con Ino. La hija del Clan Yamanaka podría a tener cualquier hombre, menos quizás al traidor de cierto Clan extinto, porque su apariencia y elegancia eran del gusto de la mayoría de los hombres, incluso los de Raidô, y la maestra estaba segura de que él no significaba nada para la otrora consentida hija de Inoichi.

—Debería comenzar a arreglarme —avisó el mayor de los dos mientras se levantaba de su silla con pereza y Suzume asintió con la cabeza, dejando de fregar los platos. Pero Raidô se quedó parado a un lado de la barra, mirándola con pesar, porque entendía que Genma había llegado a alterarla, además de buscar la toalla seca—. Gracias por el desayuno —le dijo entonces como si fuera a consolarla y Suzume sonrió pero no levantó la vista.

El capitán suspiró, dando media vuelta para retirarse al baño y fue entonces cuando Suzume comenzó a hablar.

—¿Genma está enterado de lo que hiciste con ella? —preguntó como si estuviera reviviendo los sentimientos con los que había llegado al departamento.

—Él lo supuso —admitió él sin terminar de agradarle el tema y quiso que Ino desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, que se casara con algún hombre influyente de su Clan y todo su historial pasado se borrara porque no tendría más sentido, entre la lista, su nombre también se eliminaría.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con una risa forzada, Suzume sonaba enfadada—. Un hombre como él entiende de las inmundicias del resto. —Pero tan pronto como se hubo escuchado, la del pelo rizado se arrepintió, como si su diálogo sonara menos feo en su mente y quizás le habría traído una sonrisa a su compañero. Raidô no sonreía y Suzume ciertamente tampoco—. Lo lamento —dijo más calmada que antes—, es sólo que Genma es un mujeriego, jamás me ha terminado de gustar que Shizune esté con él. Siempre pienso que podrá volver a hacer lo de antes y que Shizune sea otra Inuzuka Hana.

—No pasará —respondió él con cansancio, aunque entendía que esa no era la razón por la que se había enfadado tanto. Era por la sola mención implícita de Ino.

—¿Y tú? ¿Volverás a meterte con la niña? —quiso saber de pronto la maestra, paralizando completamente a Raidô. Era cierto que no quería volver a meterse con ella pero era por sanidad mental y no por gusto, al quemado no le acomodaba estar tan embobado con la caprichosa rubia y menos sabiendo que ella estuvo con él por diversión y nada más. Aun así, esa pregunta era muy difícil de responder, tal como sabía que volvería a beber café y cerveza muchas veces antes de poder dejarlos definitivamente.

—Me alejaré de ella —le dijo al fin y Suzume levantó las cejas como si no se esperara esa respuesta tan definitiva—. No tomaré más misiones de _Intel_., y no espero que la vuelva a ver.

* * *

El reloj daban las 7:40 de la mañana y Raidô caminaba junto a la maestra sin mirarla. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, el pelo húmedo y la mente en cualquier lado. No supo en qué pensaba hasta que notó que Suzume le hablaba de algo, de la Academia supuso, y la miró entonces como para aparentar concentración e intentar hilar el tema hasta comprenderlo. Habló de ciertos niños que tenía en su clase de puntería, de cómo algunos le recordaban a Shizune porque cerraban los ojos y no le daban al blanco; otros a Aoba porque no podían hablarles a sus pares femeninas; algunos a Genma, por sus habilidades innatas y belleza incipiente. No mencionó, no obstante, a ninguno que le recordara a ella misma o a Raidô.

El quemado sonrió y miró al frente sin abrir los labios, los tiempos pasados siempre lo hacían sonreír y ciertamente a Suzume también. Era un tema recurrente cuando esos antiguos novatos se juntaban a charlar y sin duda el momento en el que Shizune se indignaba con el capitán del _senbon_ cuando se tocaba el tema de cómo había cambiado del pelo largo al corto con un par de tijeras y un severo caso de aburrimiento. Era divertido para todos, menos para la médico.

La maestra caminó en silencio cuando el tema acabó ahí y suspiró una vez antes de mirarlo nuevamente, clamando su atención.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes acompañarme? —le preguntó por segunda o tercera vez—, Genma dijo que te esperaba a las 8 —le recordó y se miró la muñeca para comprobar que todavía faltaban veinte minutos.

El capitán negó con la cabeza por segunda o tercera vez.

—Iré a buscar los archivos y los llevaré a la Torre —le repitió el plan con su voz seria y Suzume bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa complacida.

Raidô le había preguntado a dónde iría cuando estaban saliendo de su departamento y ella le había comentado que necesitaba llevar unos documentos a la Torre, pero que la preparación del desayuno improvisado le había robado más tiempo del que esperaba y ya estaba retrasada. Fue entonces cuando el quemado se había ofrecido para ayudarla porque le quedaba en el camino y le servía para retribuirla de una forma. Aunque ningún encargo o favor que pudiera hacerle lo haría sentirse expiado de todo lo ocurrido en la Arena.

Y siguieron caminando en silencio. Habrían avanzado tan sólo dos cuadras cuando Suzume se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la calle, con una exhalación de sorpresa en la boca y una mano sobre sus labios pintados de rojo.

—Debo ir a buscar unos materiales —le informó y se devolvieron una cuadra y doblaron a la izquierda otra cuadra más hasta llegar a una florería modesta, nada en comparación a la de los Yamanaka, y Raidô se abstuvo de entrar. Suzume sólo le comentó que haría su famosa clase de infiltración femenina y que les haría hacer arreglos florales a las niñas, y desapareció dentro de la tienda en donde la esperaban con una cesta llena de palitos, cintas, cuencos y espumas para montar los arreglos. A ninguno de los dos le gustó esa parada.

El capitán la esperó lo más alejado posible de esa tienda que habría surgido luego de la decadencia de la Yamanaka, convencido que esa parada le agriaría el ánimo a Suzume y no volvería a hablarle hasta que estuvieran en la Academia. Cualquier cosa que le recordara a la rubia tendría ese efecto.

Raidô se apoyó en la muralla cruzando la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y evitando mirar a otro lado que no fuera el interior de la florería, a donde Suzume pagaba el encargo y se envolvía en una conversación que demoraba. El capitán suspiró, no sintiéndose apto para apurarla o reclamarle nada. Inquieto, miró a todas partes en busca de una forma de matar el tiempo y entonces su corazón dejó de latir.

Ino estaba unas cuadras más allá con Tenten tomada del brazo, riéndose por una tontería que seguramente era nimia. Recorrían el mercado de comida que recién abría a esa hora y pidieron dos bocados que Raidô no alcanzó a distinguir por la distancia. Tampoco supo si la rubia lo había divisado o si siquiera le interesara que estuviera ahí de haberlo visto. De todas formas sintió la necesidad de salir de la vista antes de que ella y Tenten se acercaran más. En ese momento, tras el juramento que se había autoimpuesto y la presencia de Suzume, habían hecho que uno de sus vicios lo aterraran más de lo justo. Si una simple florería podía poner de mal genio a la maestra, no esperaba que hubiera una medida para lo que se desataría si lo viera conversando con la chica de sus fantasías.

Echó a andar hacia la tienda con un paso que podía considerarse rápido pero que no era un trote, para no ser tan obvio, y se encontró con Suzume saliendo de la misma. Le sonrió tontamente y ella le respondió también, pensando que habría sido otra cosa y jamás se le ocurrió que Ino estuviera cerca.

—Se hace tarde —mintió con pesar él mientras le ponía una mano sobre sus omóplatos para hacerla girar y Suzume obedeció sin chistar.

—Lo sé —dijo mirando su reloj en la muñeca. Eran las 7:55 de la mañana—, debemos apurarnos.

Y rehicieron sus pasos de vuelta al camino por el que deambulaban antes de que Suzume recordara su encargo. Sin quitarle la mano de la espalda, el quemado le quitó la cesta de las manos para llevarla él mismo y Suzume dio las gracias.

* * *

Suzume se paró de puntitas cuando divisó una caja muy por sobre de su cabeza y se quejó un tanto cuando sus brazos no fueron lo suficientemente largos para alcanzar su objetivo. Por lo que Raidô se le acercó por detrás y lo alcanzó por ella, sin problema alguno porque él siempre había sido uno de los más altos por donde iba, y la maestra lo miró con los ojos abiertos, tan fascinada por él como agradecida. El quemado se vio sonriendo dulcemente mientras le entregaba el paquete en las manos y Suzume demoró su atención en él antes que la caja por unos segundos.

—Podrías buscarme la ficha de Kiba en los estantes de más allá —se los señaló—, el de Tenten estoy segura de que lo vi por aquí.

—De acuerdo.

El estante señalado era un mueble que iba del suelo al techo con una infinidad de cajones y estantes que sostenían tanto archivos y carpetas como polvo y arañas. Jamás le desagradaron los arácnidos y menos los insectos, lo podían matar sin problemas, pero Suzume lo necesitaba para mandarlo al sacrificio por el polvo y la suciedad que acumulaban. Y lo supo en tanto pasó la mano por los archivadores y le devolvieron los dedos manchados de gris.

El mueble completo estaba ordenado cronológicamente pero no por apellidos, por lo que falló al instante en el que probó con buscar a la letra I en el orden extraño que había en ese lugar.

—Están ordenados por equipos —le dijo oportunamente Suzume desde detrás del mueble y Raidô hizo una mueca extraña con la boca. No se sabía todos los equipos _gennin_ de la generación del Inuzuka, salvo quizás, por el de Shikamaru. No por Ino, sino porque ella y Chôji habían estado con él cuando se formó el Equipo Raidô junto a Aoba—. Equipo Kurenai —le ayudó ella por segunda vez y se puso a buscar a Kurenai en la infinidad de archivos y carpetas, pero el Equipo de Asuma le saltó a la mente con mucha insistencia, aunque intentara negarse a escucharla.

Se limpió la mano con el chaleco verde cuando estuvo muy cubierta de polvo y hasta tuvo deseos de estornudar, pero simplemente movió la nariz como para liberarla del material particulado que estuviera pegado a ella. Molesto por el polvo, Raidô sacó una caja que le pareció la correcta y dejó pasar los dedos por las fichas una vez con rapidez, antes de decidir que no era ahí en donde encontraría a Kiba. Dejó la caja en su lugar y volvió a sacar otra. Repitió el procedimiento y tampoco fue la correcta. Apretó la mandíbula cuando una electricidad de rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sacó otra caja.

Y encontró la ficha de Chôji entre los archivos, deteniéndose en el acto. Si movía el dedo una vez más, sabía que se encontraría con la de Shikamaru y la de Ino, sintiéndose criminal. Sentía curiosidad por la evolución de la rubia y miró furtivamente por el estante para comprobar que Suzume seguía revisando la caja que le había bajado, de una manera lenta y meticulosa. Incluso sonreía.

Raidô volvió a la caja, sabiendo que jamás se iría a resistir al impulso de mirar el archivo y sacó la carpeta individual para leerla sin cuidado, debía dejarla en su lugar con celeridad. Una nube de polvo salió expelida cuando abrió la carpeta.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó esperanzada Suzume al escucharlo sacar un papel.

—Me equivoqué de archivo —le dijo, sabiendo que era medio cierto, y miró la ficha con una foto de Ino mucho más joven, sonriéndole a la cámara. Enseguida sintió que una curva le revoloteó en los labios. Había una lista de notas, todas sobresalientes; una ficha médica de alguna fractura de brazo luego de una excursión; anotaciones de maestros, informes de porcentaje de asistencias anuales y reuniones con Inoichi fechadas y ticadas. Casi se sintió como un padre orgulloso por su hija y sólo porque la chica que veía en ese momento era la versión infantil de la que ya conocía de adulta.

Volvió a dejar la carpeta en su lugar con mucho cuidado, con la sonrisa todavía surcándole la cara, y sólo unas carpetas después, la de Kiba salió a flote. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrirla para leerla y dejó la caja en donde la había encontrado, antes de rodear el mueble y mostrársela a Suzume.

—¡Al fin! —le dijo con una felicidad sincera—. Ya me había resignado a buscar en ese estante asqueroso y sucio. —Hizo una pausa para reírse—. Mira, aquí está el de Tenten. Ahora podemos irnos. Seguramente ella ya está aquí.

Raidô abrió los ojos con la sorpresa y Suzume se rio de su cara mientras le extendía la caja que estaba revisando para que la dejara en su lugar. El habla del quemado no volvió enseguida y se demoró más de lo estipulado acomodando la caja de donde la había sacado. A Tenten ya la había visto ese día, comiendo unos pastelitos cerca de la florería que no era de la familia Yamanaka.

—Tenten y Kiba comienzan hoy como maestros pasantes en la Academia. Están buscando ser _jounnin_, ya sabes que les piden horas de servicio extra —le respondió sin muchas ganas—. Las clases comienzan en cinco minutos. Iruka la presentará a ella, a mí me toca Kiba.

—Entonces me iré ahora —le dijo formalmente y ella se rio por su seriedad, pasándole las carpetas individuales para que se las llevara consigo.

—Recuerda que se las debes pasar a Izumo —le repitió la orden.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Raidô iba tarde y Genma llevaba más de veinte minutos esperándolo, pero no hubo molestia absoluta en él porque era de las únicas veces que él había llegado a la hora y el quemado tarde. Se reía a costa del quemado y su ya no tan impecable puntualidad.

—¿El rapidito con Suzume te hizo demorar? —le preguntó con burla el menor y Raidô frunció la boca con desagrado. No hubo respuesta más que esa y Genma se puso a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos—. Pensé que estaba enojada por lo de Ino.

—Sigue enojada —le dijo Raidô y miró a todos lados con disimulo, no queriendo admitir nada íntimo en frente de extraños—, pero trata de ser civilizada.

—Por supuesto —respondió no muy convencido el otro _jounnin_ y apartó la mirada al frente—. Entonces no hay más sexo para ti, ¿no? —Raidô lo fulminó con la mirada, se veía enormemente ofendido y Genma no pudo sino reír fuerte—. No me malinterpretes, no es que no crea que puedas conseguir a otra mujer pero respóndeme una cosa. ¿Hace cuánto que no le coqueteas a una mujer? ¿Hace cuánto que alguna chica te respondió? —El quemado abrió la boca para responderle lo obvio, Genma adivinaba que diría que en la Arena, no hace mucho, pero se apresuró a negar con la cabeza—. Eso no cuenta, te conozco y la conozco a ella. Fue Ino la que te coqueteo, tú no hiciste absolutamente nada. Seguirle el juego es lo fácil, no hubo ningún esfuerzo de parte de ti, a pesar quizás de tu aprehensión con el dinero.

Raidô hizo una mueca con la boca, molesto por la verdad que su mejor amigo le restregaba en su cara deformada por su cicatriz. Si daba una mirada al pasado y pensaba en cómo había empezado su historia eterna con Suzume, diría con certeza que ella había sido quien lo había engatusado y él solamente había seguido su compás. Su cicatriz sin duda era su característica más distintiva y su peor enemiga en la niñez, había mermado su personalidad, lo había hecho reservado y tímido con las mujeres, aunque nadie podría decirlo con sólo mirarlo. Su timidez no era visible y sabía que debía dejar de pensar en Ino por el bien de su bolsillo y de su autocontrol.

—No te preocupes —le dijo de pronto Genma—, hablaré bien de ti con las chicas —Raidô gruñó—, ya aparecerá alguien que se quiera acostar contigo.

El quemado no supo si eso tenía la intención de broma o no, Genma se reiría en los dos casos, y ciertamente lo estaba haciendo.

Llegaron a la sala de reposo de la Torre, a donde los _jounnin_ pasaban a tomar un café para charlar o esperar alguna información de misiones. Genma fue directo al café y desapareció de su vista por un momento, tiempo que usó para sentarse en uno de los sillones. No acostumbrara comer desayuno por la mañana porque le daba pereza después y ciertamente se sentía un tanto perezoso.

Genma apareció en tanto cerró un poco los ojos y se anunció de una manera muy escandalosa, dejándole el corazón en un hilo.

—Creo que hay una misión que está gritándome tu nombre —y le puso la carpeta en frente como única respuesta—, yo no la tomaré, es mi regalo de cumpleaños, supongo. —Sonrió y masticó su aguja con deleite, esperando la reacción de su amigo de la infancia. Raidô miró la carpeta con desconfianza, era ordinaria y tenía ese color amarillento de todas las demás, pecando además de no llevar ningún nombre o número de serie que la identificara como tal—. Sólo no le comentes a Shizune que yo te la di, me imagino que se enojará —Pero Raidô no la podía imaginar enojada por una tontería así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin mirarlo, abriendo el archivo en cuestión, ya teniendo la impresión de saber a lo que iba. La ficha de una Ino actual apareció frente a él y abrió los ojos en el acto. Raidô tuvo la intención de cerrar la carpeta como si así fuera a dejar de tener control sobre él. Pero no lo hizo.

—Necesita un guardaespaldas y dado que ya estás familiarizado con el trabajo junto a ella, pensé que te interesaría —comentó el de la aguja con la mirada lasciva—, bueno, eso y tu problema del celibato —rio y Raidô miró hacia los lados para ver si había alguien alrededor, aguantando una maldición.

—¿Cuál es la misión? —preguntó después con la mandíbula apretada, intentado aplacar el instinto de aceptar la invitación sin más, y sabiendo que debía rechazarla.

—Ella es la misión —espetó Genma con una seriedad espontánea y el quemado dejó de buscar la misión sin leer para mirarlo con suspicacia. Genma volvió a su sonrisa fácil tan rápidamente que no supo si su seriedad había sido real o ilusoria—. Problemas familiares, supongo. Por lo poco que sé de la chica. —Genma alzó los hombros con una expresión dudosa—. En teoría es la líder de su Clan pero sé por Shizune que no lo es en la práctica. Un tío de ella lo es. El asunto es que quiere que lo mantengan alejada de ella, que la escolten siempre. Supongo que el tío la hostiga o al menos eso quiere que crean. Ino es del tipo de chica que le gusta hacer drama de todo lo que le pasa.

—Ah —suspiró entonces el quemado mirando la ficha de Ino en sus veintes, distinta a la ficha que había visto de sus días de preadolescente de la Academia—. Creo que no debo tomarla —confesó al fin, cerrando la carpeta para que la rubia de la fotografía no lo siguiera mirando con esos ojos celestes. Genma sólo tuvo un momento de turbación, no se esperaba otra reacción más que la felicidad—, ya no quiero más problemas. —Aceptarlo lo hacía sentir culpable, a su vida le faltaban problemas.

—No seas estúpido —le reprochó el castaño levantando la voz—, si esto es por Suzume, creo que es un poco exagerado de tu parte. —Raidô no levantó la cabeza, concentrando sus fuerzas internas porque no necesitaba de mucha palabrería de Genma para retractarse—. Feliz cumpleaños, viejo tonto. —Palmeó su hombro y se fue, olvidando la carpeta de la misión apropósito.

Raidô se quedó solo y sentado en la sala de descanso de la Torre, con el café humeante y perfumado de Genma a un lado de su mano y la carpeta, en el otro. Suspiró y volvió a abrir la carpeta como si no tuviera nada más que hacer, ni siquiera sabía a dónde debía ir a dejarla ni de dónde la había sacado Genma, y por sobretodo no habían nombres ni distintivos que le hablaran sobre eso. Quizás Genma había pensado que eso lo obligaría a tomar la misión y con razón, lo conocía demasiado bien.

No había visto a Shizune desde el incidente con Suzume pero tenía claro que ya estaba al tanto de la situación y su posición al respecto era más clara todavía: no iría a aceptar jamás que el honorable Raidô hubiese actuado en contradicción a su afán por mantenerse correcto y eso incluía el no involucrarse con jovencitas durante una misión, lo de dañar a Suzume sólo lo empeoraba todo. Tampoco era factible ir donde ella para devolverle la carpeta, delegándole el trabajo de reubicarla. Raidô suspiró y la dejó bajo el brazo para llevarla consigo a donde quiera que fueran ese día.

* * *

—Toma la misión de una buena vez —le dijo su capitán mientras se dirigían a la taberna de siempre y Raidô no dijo nada, haciendo caso omiso al hostigamiento—, o Aoba se percatará de que está vacante la misión que tanto quería para él. Quien sabe, quizás yo sea quien le diga.

Raidô hizo una mueca con la boca y alargó la mano para abrir las puertas del bar, dejando pasar a Genma primero. El menor de los dos no hizo ningún amago de culpa y pasó con las manos en los bolsillos como si estuviera cansado, el quemado sabía que era una actitud usual en el capitán de la aguja. Lo primero que vieron fue el tumulto de gente que había asistido al bar ese viernes por la noche y su respiración elevó la temperatura del ambiente unos grados más que en el exterior, por lo que allí no hacía frío y aunque la razón era un tanto asquerosa, los hombres se sintieron complacidos. Los capitanes inmediatamente vieron a Aoba que les hacía señas efusivas desde el puesto que siempre usaban y partieron hasta él sin requerir siquiera su aviso.

Ya había vaciado un par de litros de cerveza y estaba junto a la compañía de Tatami Iwashi, ninguno de los dos lo suficientemente sobrio como para darse cuenta que tenían las manos rojas por las palmadas que se daban el uno al otro en el juego que se solía practicar cuando no se estaba con todos los cabales. El menor de todos los hombres extendió las manos frente a Aoba con las palmas mirando hacia el suelo y el de las gafas logró sin mucho esfuerzo golpearle con las suyas con un sonido fuerte que sugería la magnitud del golpe. Tanto Raidô como Genma hicieron una mueca de dolor pero Iwashi rio a carcajadas, como si la cerveza hubiese adormecido sus sentidos.

Genma se acomodó frente a la mesa y se acercó los vasos de sus compañeros para servirles más alcohol porque él mismo quería comenzar a beber, y porque el beber los alejaría de golpearse como lo estaban haciendo.

—Parece que han estado divirtiéndose —comentó con la mirada hacia abajo, cuidando de llenar el vaso hasta el borde sin derramar—. Aoba —dijo extendiéndole el primer vaso al de gafas—, niño —le extendió el correspondiente a Iwashi. El _chunnin_ se había integrado al grupo cuando sólo tenía veintitrés años y su apodo siempre sería, aunque creciera, el «niño».

Pronto se sirvió a sí mismo y a Raidô, y espontáneamente los hombres levantaron los vasos de cerveza en un brindis silencioso y todos vaciaron los vasos de un sorbo. El niño comenzó a reír inmediatamente, tosiendo un poco de espuma que lo había hecho atragantar.

—Calma —pidió el más guapo de los cuatro con su voz seductora—, las chicas nos están viendo —explicó entonces mirando hacia un lado, en la dirección en la que el grupo compuesto exclusivamente de mujeres estaba sentado al final del corredor. Genma extendió una mano y movió los dedos lentamente hacia Shizune, que no parecía del todo cómoda en compañía de la exuberante Anko y su amiga Kurenai; y por último Suzume—. Dígame por qué Shizune está allá y no acá.

Genma modulaba poco y sonreía mucho, como si estuviera evitando que alguna de ese grupo supiera lo que estuviera hablando. Iwashi miró hacia el grupo de mujeres maduras con los ojos adormilados y Aoba se limitó a llenarse el vaso hasta el tope, como si no le interesara responder aquello. En cambio, el niño se activó al instante.

—La señorita Shizune llegó con la señora Suzume, no quisieron sentarse con nosotros —explicó feliz—. Después llegaron las demás. ¿Es que está enfadada contigo, capitán? Si es por eso entonces me enfadaré contigo, Genma.

—No seas tonto, niño —rio Genma mientras sorbía y para Raidô fue evidente que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no transmitir la verdadera razón por la que no se habían sentado con ellos. Bebió un gran sorbo de la cerveza oscura y el quemado evitó a toda costa mirar a la mesa de las mujeres—. Pero hay que persuadirla para que se venga a esta mesa más temprano que tarde. Ya saben el rumor que corre, Anko y ella no se llevan bien.

—Oh —exclamó Iwashi al recordar y entonces fue claro para él la razón por la que había que salvar a la pobre Shizune.

—Pensé que ese rumor era falso —dijo Aoba con una calma que lo hacía verse sobrio y sus cejas se asomaron por sobre las gafas.

—A veces repiten tantas veces los rumores que terminas pensando que son ciertos —se excusó Genma con una sonrisa y Aoba supo que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que fuera una mentira. Pero ambos estaban seguros de que Shizune no iría a ser la que iniciaba los roces, sino que era más natural pensarlo en Anko—. De todas formas hacerlo ahora es demasiado obvio —admitió—, Shizune se las tendrá que arreglar sola por un rato. —Genma le dio una rápida mirada a la mesa de las mujeres y la vio conversar con Suzume directamente en el oído de la otra, el ruido de la taberna estaba demasiado fuerte como para entenderse sin gritar y la médico no se le daba subir la voz escandalosamente si no estaba alterada. Sin pensárselo, el capitán volvió su mirada al quemado como único sindicado como el culpable de su distancia—. Ve a buscar más cerveza, Raidô.

Le ordenó cuando el quemado se llevaba el vaso a la boca y lo detuvo en el acto, y Genma se llevó su propio vaso a la boca sin siquiera mirarlo. Como si estuvieran en servicio y le hubiese pedido ir a rastrear el perímetro, Raidô obedeció sin chistar y se levantó del asiento más relajado que ebrio. Los otros dos hombres se rieron por la automatización que tenía con los mandatos de Genma.

La taberna estaba llenísima y tuvo que pedir permiso reiteradas veces para que lo dejaran pasar, aunque su porte ayudaba enormemente en el proceso. Llegó a la barra cabizbajo y dejó sobre la mesa las dos botellas vacías, las únicas que había logrado llevar en las manos y comenzó a revisarse los bolsillos en busca de dinero. Contó monedas y apartó dos billetes sobre la palma de su mano, pero un manotazo frente a él sobre la barra lo hizo alzar la vista. La mano femenina estampaba tres billetes y vio que la muñeca era decorada por una pulsera de perlas blancas y de brillo rosado.

—Creo recordar que te debo una cena —admitió la rubia con una sonrisa pequeña y dejó los billetes frente a él. El tabernero enseguida se los llevó bajo la barra y tomó las botellas vacías para reemplazarlas por unas nuevas. Al dejar las monedas del cambio al lado de las cervezas negras, Ino se las guardo en el bolsillo oculto del vestido floreado que llevaba. Raidô se sintió tonto cuando no supo qué decir y más tonto se sentiría si tomara las botellas sin decir algo primero—. Te las compré, capitán —recordó ella sin aguantarse una risa traviesa y Raidô miró a sus lados en busca de acompañantes. Si los había, él no los reconoció.

—Preferiría que guardaras tu dinero —respondió entonces con una sonrisa y aplastó su dinero en la barra y deslizó la mano hasta quedar frente a ella. Ino no pareció responder bien a su gesto pero intentó guardar la compostura y cubrió la mano de él con la suya. El tacto fue suave y cremoso.

—Me sentiría mejor si me invitaras un trago —sugirió y quitó la mano. Para ese entonces Raidô ya estaba seguro de que estaba sola.

—¿Estás acompañada? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido cuando el tabernero volvió para llevarse en dinero y hacer una copa elaborada de un licor dulce y rojo intenso que olía a frambuesas. Además llevaba unas hojas de menta como decoración. La visión de la hierba lo hizo arrugar la nariz. Ino bebió un sorbo pequeño de su preparado de frambuesas antes de responder.

—Por el momento, no —respondió—, sólo por ti. Mis amigos vendrán luego, creo que Tenten estaba de turno en la Muralla y suele demorar en bajar. Kankurō, en cambio, creo que se ha perdido. Kiba debe estar buscándolo

Las alarmas se activaron en el interior de Raidô y se puso a mirar en dirección del corredor en busca Suzume y si es que podía verla desde ahí, porque si él pudiera verla, seguramente ella también a él y eso complicaría mucho las cosas. No pudo verla con la distribución de personas que había en ese momento pero estaba seguro de que ese orden no permanecería invariante para siempre y tuvo la necesidad de tomar las botellas e irse a su mesa como era el plan. Pero la risa de Ino lo atornilló en su lugar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó con una mano sobre la boca para medir sus carcajadas y Raidô se turbó, mirando de vuelta a la muralla de personas que lo ocultaban de Suzume—. ¿Estás escondiéndote de alguien? —Ino lo miraba con una ceja alzada por la pregunta y casi pudo notar una molestia sutil.

—No —respondió no tan convencido y tampoco pudo convencerla del todo—, me están esperando —le dijo entonces y la rubia pasó su dedo índice por el borde de la copa hasta arrancarle un sonido débil. Raidô era un pésimo mentiroso.

—Oh —suspiró la rubia mientras sorbía un poco su copa y dejó de verlo porque miró hacia el frente. Su actitud lo hizo querer quedarse, ser motivo de sus coqueteos y por sobretodo besarla. Pero era claro para él que Ino no reaccionaba sino veía interés en ella, como si se alimentara de sus atenciones para abultar su ego y seguridad en sí misma—. Hasta luego, capitán. Que se divierta.

—¡Lo siento por llegar tan tarde! —se anunció Tenten de pronto, ignorante de todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Tenten lo descubrió a un lado de Ino, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa que la hizo dudar de que su presencia ahí había sido acertada—. Buenas noches, capitán. No tenía idea que iba a venir también —le dijo con un tono de problema y él se vio negando con la cabeza con mucha insistencia.

Pero Ino no tardó en responder con una voz dulce, primero mirándola a ella y luego tornando sus ojos celestes hacia él.

—Él solamente estaba de paso, nos encontramos por casualidad—expresó y dejó de mirarlo abruptamente—. Pero no lo quiero retener más, ¿no es así, capitán?

Tenten se despidió de él con más ánimo de cuando pensaba que iba a estar con ellas y él sólo logró curvar una sonrisa mísera, ninguna como las que podía falsear Ino. No tuvo más remedio que despedirse también, por más que no quisiera hacerlo y tomó las botellas para caminar hacia su puesto preferido, justo cuando la multitud de gente cambiaba de posición y Suzume pudo ver que Ino estaba en el mismo bar que ellos, sintiendo las punzadas de celos en su cuerpo. Al menos Raidô no está con ella, pensó la maestra.

Raidô no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás con disimulo, sin terminar de entender que Ino lo había olvidado con tanta rapidez y preguntándose si eso iría a ser permanente. Pero al llevar la vista hacia el frente, pensó que iría a chocar con Genma y Shizune que lo esperaban a medio camino. El castaño le quitó las botellas de las manos al instante, tan rápido que Raidô pensó que las había dejado caer, y comenzó a recriminarle lo mucho que se había demorado. Shizune, en cambio, lo observó con una cara que lo decía todo sin decir nada en absoluto. No había duda de lo que había pasado, por más que Genma intentaba llevar el tema hacia otro lado. La médico se veía decepcionada y negó suavemente con la cabeza cuando él bajó los hombros por la incomodidad. Trazar su trayectoria pasada era cosa de novatos y su línea recta lo llevaba hacia Ino.

Ya habiendo cumplido con su cometido, Shizune fue la primera en regresar a la mesa. Genma apretó la aguja contra sus labios y lo miró en silencio, como si lo recriminara por lo obvio que había sido pero terminó por palmearle uno de sus hombros cuando pasaba una de las botellas bajo el brazo.

—No sé tú pero yo prefiero algo más fuerte —le comentó el capitán mientras le cedía de vuelta las cervezas y desaparecía entre la multitud. Y Raidô no tuvo más motivo que continuar adelante, por más que quisiera volver a casa. Se encontró recorriendo el camino de vuelta con la cabeza gacha y cuando alzó la mirada al llegar a destino, Shizune lo escudriñaba con los ojos entornados. Sin poder disimularla completamente, la médico solo atinó a volver la cabeza con lentitud, finalizando su movimiento con un sorbo de su jugo de frutas.

A diferencia de su mentora, Shizune rara vez las hacía de bebedora porque lo consideraba un hábito de mal gusto y ya había visto con sus propios ojos lo horrible que llegaba a ser el consumo de alcohol. Solo contadas veces solía beber junto a ellos, generalmente cuando había algo más que cerveza que beber. Era una mujer y Shizune tenía una debilidad por los tragos elaborados y dulces, pero esa noche no estaba siendo cautivada por ninguna preparación y jugaba con los hielos y la pajita como si quisiera irse enseguida. Al menos compartían la misma idea de esa velada.

Raidô tomó asiento dejando un puesto libre entre él y Shizune, para que Genma se sentara ahí, pero su amiga de la Academia no lo tomó como buen síntoma.

—¡Capitán! ¡Se llevaba las cervezas! —espetó Iwashi más ebrio que cuando lo había dejado y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, seguramente por una broma interna de la que él no estaba enterado. Aoba rio con él pero de una manera más recatada y suave, como si el alcohol se le hubiese evaporado de la sangre ante la llegada de Shizune. Se había vuelto más serio, más sobrio.

La noche transcurrió sin muchos más problemas y Genma apareció con una botella de destilado que bajaron enseguida y que los hacía arrugar la cara cada vez que lo tomaban. Shizune procuró alejar a Iwashi del destilado pero su misión duró poco porque el chico se durmió enseguida. Ebrio como estaba no podría volver a su departamento por su cuenta y ella y Genma se retiraron para llevárselo a su cama, aunque el capitán de la aguja prometió que volvería.

Raidô se sintió cansado y los ojos le pesaban, pero siguió bebiendo sin importarle las condiciones en las que se despertaría el sábado, día que estaba sindicado como su cumpleaños. Aoba era una buena compañía y para su suerte, estabas de espaldas a Ino y no la vio en ningún momento. Eso sólo lo haría hablar de ella sin parar cuando el quemado simplemente quería dejarla tranquila en el mundo real, porque en el mundo imaginario no la dejaba de acosar. Sus ojos la veían directamente sin la necesidad torcer la cabeza ni hacer ningún movimiento que lo delatara. Sus acompañantes habían llegado hacía rato y los cuatro reían sin detenerse muchas veces a respirar, siendo Tenten la más moderada con sus carcajadas.

La siguió con las pupilas cuando ésta se fue al baño con Tenten y un cuerpo se interpuso entre la visión del corredor hacia baño y él. Reconoció enseguida el kimono rosa que tenía y la sangre se le enfrió de golpe, pensando en que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Aoba saludó amablemente.

—Hola Suzume —dijo el de las gafas y Raidô levantó la vista con somnolencia. La maestra saludó de vuelta y miró a la salida en donde Anko y Kurenai la esperaban. A ellas se les habían unido los maestros Iruka, Ebisu y algunos más que no reconoció.

—¿Shizune volverá? —espetó ella y Raidô negó con la cabeza, Aoba lo explicó mejor.

—No lo creo, fue a dejar a Iwashi a su departamento.

—Ah, es una lástima —respondió Suzume acomodándose las gafas sobre su nariz, Aoba le sonrió a modo de disculpa, Shizune no era tan buena para trasnochar. Y entonces Suzume tuvo la intención de despedirse pero no lo hizo enseguida—. ¿En cuánto tiempo más te vas? —le preguntó a Raidô mientras él tomaba un sorbo de lo poco del destilado que le quedaba en el vaso y Aoba levantó las cejas dando una de esas miradas lascivas. La salida con las mujeres le habían avivado el gusto por él y ni siquiera la visión de Ino la había hecho recordar que se había acostado más de cuatro veces con ella.

—Esperamos a Genma —respondió al instante y a Suzume se le agrió el ánimo, Genma no era de sus personas favoritas y estaba seguro de que ella no se habría acercado si él estuviera presente. Raidô casi se sintió culpable pero se dijo que no podía dejar solo a Aoba esperando que Genma apareciera en escena. Podría dar con Ino y llevársela a su departamento, aunque eso no era más que sus celos avivados por el alcohol, Ino se iría con Tenten, Kiba y Kankurō antes que con el de las gafas.

La maestra de los rulos negros se fue tras despedirse y el ambiente se sumió en un silencio incómodo, y los dos hombres bebieron sorbos moderados a intervalos cortos de tiempo.

Luego de un rato, Aoba rio y le dijo a Raidô: —Genma me ha hablado de una misión interesante —y al quemado se le detuvo el corazón.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima: **Sé que mañana me arrepentiré de haber subido este capítulo porque no me gustará el final pero meh, debo hacerlo antes de cerrar la ventana xD

Hace tiempo que no podía retomar esta historia y hasta me aburrió, pero ahora la amé de nuevo aunque crea que le falta alma xD A Raidô no lo entiendo jaja sé que quiere pero no quiere y al final sí y no sé, eso me complica jajaja Ino sigue ausente y la quiero presente u.u

Gracias a los reviews de Sybilla's Song y Ellistriel en el capítulo anterior.

¡Besos!


	7. VII

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Después de que Aoba le había confesado que tomaría la misión de Ino, el quemado no tuvo más remedio que beberse su enojo y enjuagarlo con cantidades poco sanas de alcohol, sólo para que no se le notara lo horriblemente celoso que lo hacía esa decisión. Pero se le notaba y mucho. Aoba no tenía posibilidades de equivocarse, la conversación se había vuelto un monólogo, evolucionó en un interrogatorio y terminó siendo una sucesión de brindis por cualquier tontería, siempre propuestos por el quemado, que terminaban con un golpe de las jarras demasiado fuerte como si intentara reventársela en la mano.

El de las gafas comenzó a ponerse incómodo, incapaz de relacionarlo con la misión que tomaría con Ino al creerlo pareja de Suzume, y cuando Genma volvió escandalosamente a la taberna para continuar la celebración de viernes, los encontró callados y el ambiente tan tenso que se podía cortar con una navaja.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Genma con una risa conciliadora mientras se sentaba y llamaba la atención de una mesera para hacerle la seña de un uno con su dedo índice y luego tocando la boca de la botella vacía del destilado. La chica asintió mientras iba por más alcohol y cuando volvió con una botella llena, ninguno de los presentes hablaba aún. Genma los miró de hito a hito a los dos y sólo Aoba le devolvió la mirada.

—Creo que el capitán Raidô ha bebido suficiente —sinceró el invocador de cuervos y el aludido levantó la vista sin variar su expresión seria. Genma levantó las cejas con aparente tranquilidad mientras se servía destilado en su propio jarro. Sus ojos castaños buscaron inevitablemente la barra, a donde estaba la manzana de la discordia de todo el asunto, pero Ino ya no se encontraba ahí. Genma carraspeó volviendo sus ojos a su jarra y súbitamente Raidô se levantó del asiento sin vacilar, luego de sopesar rápidamente sus posibilidades. Ya no era necesario aguardar a Genma porque él ya había llegado y el dejar a Aoba ya no era maleducado.

—Me iré —se apresuró a decir el quemado. Genma lo miró de reojo—. Aoba tiene razón, es suficiente para mí —replicó y apretó la mandíbula para contenerse. Tras un miramiento, se fue sin que ninguno de los otros hombres dijera algo.

En tanto puso un pie fuera de la taberna, se dispuso a caminar en solitario al Complejo de Veteranos, directo a su departamento, a su cama. El viento helado le acarició el cabello como dedos largos y helados y se estremeció con el tacto gélido de la noche, arrebujándose dentro del chaleco buscando calor. No había avanzado muchos pasos cuando se detuvo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, escuchando notoriamente dentro de su cabeza el sonido de su propia respiración y el bombear de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras ladeaba la cabeza suavemente, mirando sus botas.

Sin contener sus propios impulsos, Raidô se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó en la dirección contraria, llevado más por las entrañas que por la razón.

* * *

La residencia Yamanaka estaba directamente conectada con la otrora florería y la primera estaba iluminada solamente en la planta alta, todo lo demás estaba cerrado y oscuro. Raidô se subió el cuello de la chaqueta en tanto se paró frente a la edificación y entrecerró los ojos al ver una silueta débil, moviéndose en una de las habitaciones que tenía a la vista como si se tratara de un pez sumergido en un estanque turbio. Una punzada de celos le estrujó el pecho y apretó la mandíbula hasta que el músculo de su sien fue visible todo el tiempo que duró el rechinar de sus dientes. Por más que tratara de aplacarse, de forzarse a comportarse civilizadamente, su componente más primitiva salía a flote.

Apretó de nuevo la mandíbula y apartó la vista hacia el suelo, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía irse a su departamento y dejar de acosarla como lo estaba haciendo. Que pararse frente a su casa en medio de la noche no era propio de él. Que Aoba no tenía culpa de que él hubiera rechazado la misión y menos de estar interesado en tomarla para sí. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se dijo que quería a Ino para él y no quería compartirla con nadie más, y que ella no era de nadie y de todos a la vez.

La luz de una de las habitaciones se apagó en súbito, dejando una solitaria y tenue que correspondería a su alcoba, pensó Raidô, y se estremeció imaginándose lo que estaría haciendo dentro y de lo mucho que quería verla, besarla, abrazarla, estrujarla contra su cuerpo y de oírla suspirar en su oído. Y de lo mucho que lo emocionaba escucharla sollozar su nombre o sencillamente que lo llamara capitán.

—Capitán —repitió para sí en voz baja mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba al suelo, capeando el frío de esa manera. Sonrió tristemente y decidió que debía partir porque no sacaba nada con estar parado en la intemperie si sólo se quedaba mirando la ventana, sintiéndose un sicópata.

Al dar el primer paso para rehacer su camino de vuelta, el sonido de la ventana al chocar contra la pared al abrirse de par en par se escuchó demasiado fuerte a esa altura de la noche. Levantó la cabeza, invitado por el ruido que abría espantado a un gato que dormitaba en el tejado y de paso a él. Ino lo miraba desde la ventana abierta sin dar cuenta de sorpresa o enfado por verlo ahí.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —le preguntó con seriedad y él abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos momentos, Ino le regaló una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Estaba espiándome acaso? —Y apoyó sus codos en el alféizar al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos para sostener su mentón sobre ellos. Ino se veía deleitada, a Raidô se le secó la garganta sin saber qué responder.

—Pasaba por aquí —mintió sin mucha soltura y la florista se rio sabiendo que eso no era cierto. Ino se incorporó de la ventana y se perdió en el interior de la habitación luego de hacerle un gesto con su cabeza.

—¿Quiere pasar? —le preguntó momentos antes de alejarse completamente de la vista y Raidô infló el pecho con el corazón latiéndole con desesperación. Había una voz en su mente que le gritaba que se colara por la ventana porque sabría lo que pasaría entonces, pero no pudo evitar sentirse como un delincuente si lo hacía. Meterse en la casa de una joven y hermosa chica en la madrugada por una ventana abierta, razonó y miró por sobre los hombros con disimulo, captando testigos. Apretó la mandíbula. Eso era precisamente lo que hacían los delincuentes y se armó de valor para encaramarse por la ventana.

Raidô se metió a la habitación a oscuras con rapidez y sin cuidado, por lo que se topó con un mueble pero eso no fue lo que lo anunció sino que la maldición que masculló al sentirse escocido en la pierna, a donde la esquina de la cajonera se le había enterrado.

Casi pudo sentir la presencia del viejo Inoichi entrando de un momento a otro al pasillo, para preguntarle por qué estaba metido en su casa sin aviso.

La residencia completa estaba envuelta en una sombra densa y el aire no estaba tan limpio como se pudiera suponer, llevaba demasiados días con ventanas y cortinas cerradas. El quemado se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría desde que Ino no acudía a su propia casa.

El sonido del agua corriendo le avisó a dónde debía acudir y lo hizo de una forma pausa y lenta, todavía sintiéndose ajeno ahí, como si lo fueran a echar de un momento a otro. En el trayecto contuvo el aliento, las prendas que llevaba Ino en la taberna estaban esparcidas por el suelo como si no tuvieran valor alguno. Prenda por prenda, fue apareciendo el rastro que dejaba para que fuera seguido por él y se vio entrando en un cuarto de baño, azulejado de piso al techo de color aguamarina. El vapor tibio difuminaba las figuras en el fondo pero dio con facilidad a Ino sentada en la bañera con las manos sobre sus pechos para que no mirara demasiado lo que ya conocía de memoria. Tortuosamente se acercó a ella apretando demasiado la mandíbula, como si así pudiera reunir las fuerzas para mantenerse estoico en el trayecto que hacía lento. El agua seguía corriendo porque la bañera no estaba del todo llena y tomó asiento en una pequeña silla de madera a un lado de ella. Se miraron en silencio, ninguna sonrisa surcando sus caras, y el capitán cerró la llave del agua en tanto Ino quedó sumergida hasta dos dedos bajo sus hombros. Ino tensó los labios para reprimir su sonrisa fácil ante su actitud respetuosa y a la vez, dolorosa para él. Si hubiese sido otro con mucha certeza no estaría durando tanto tiempo tan aparentemente tranquilo.

Ino se permitió sonreír al cabo de unos momentos y apartó las manos de sus pechos para estirarlos sobre el borde de la bañera. El capitán se forzó por no mirarlos y el músculo de la sien volvió a palpitar cuando apretó los dientes entre sí.

—Hay sales —le dijo suavemente y elevó una mano por sobre el agua para apuntarle el frasco que tenía mitad sal, mitad pétalos de flores rojas. Raidô obedeció sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien y se difuminaba entre los miles de recovecos que hacía su cicatriz en la mejilla. Cuando tuvo en sus manos el frasco percibió el aroma de bayas y flores dulzonas, y espolvoreó el agua con ella antes de volver a su asiento.

Las sales burbujearon al contacto con el agua y comenzaron a gasificar el agua, soltando aromas que había olido antes pero infinitamente más penetrantes. Sin poder evitarlo, Ino dejó escapar una exhalación de placer al sentir el hormigueo de las burbujas y se acostó en la bañera con los ojos cerrados. Raidô se dio cuenta que sólo él podía estar en esa posición con ella, cualquier otro se hubiese lanzado en la bañera al momento de poner un pie en el cuarto de baño y la florista sabía eso.

—El agua está deliciosa —le dijo en tanto abrió los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el borde de la bañera para mirarlo con una sonrisa difuminada—, ¿quieres probarla?

El corazón se le detuvo en el acto y la boca se le secó como si tuviera arena en vez de saliva. Ino cambió de posición dentro del agua y una rodilla surgió a la vista como un monte perdido en el mar. Ahí fue donde se le fue la vista y el agua cubierta de burbujas y pétalos le impidió ver el fondo o el cuerpo que había debajo. Raidô frunció los labios, tenso, sabiendo que la sangre le corría violenta debajo de su piel, hirviendo, burbujeando, volviéndose loca. Levantó la mano derecha con lentitud, la que tenía los anillos en el dedo meñique y el anular, y la hizo avanzar en el aire en cámara lenta hasta que acarició la rodilla con las yemas de los dedos. Ino la apartó cuando le hizo cosquillas y Raidô entrecerró los ojos, severamente extasiado.

Su mano se hizo un puño cuando flexionó los dedos una vez y volvió a abrirla cuando comenzó a sumergirla en el agua. El tacto le quemó pero aquello no le importó en lo absoluto y siguió sumergiéndola hasta que el agua rozó la manga de su ropa, lamiéndola hasta dejarla totalmente mojada. La tela desde la manga hasta el codo quedó empapada cuando Raidô se detuvo y acarició a Ino en el nacimiento de sus piernas, y ambos suspiraron con la respiración superficial y agitada.

—Entra a la bañera —le pidió ella pero él negó con la cabeza, todavía encandilado y mudo. Ino se rio al levantarse de la bañera para abrazarlo, toda ella mojada y cubierta de burbujas y pétalos. Raidô pensó en que terminaría todo empapado y que no podría irse de su casa de esa manera—. Eres tan distinto al resto —le dijo enternecida y le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro—, sé que me quieres pero me apartas. Eso es muy dulce. —Su voz se hizo aguda con lo último y se enteró de esa forma que nadie más que él se resistía a sus encantos hasta no poder más, y que precisamente esa característica lo hacía especial—. ¿Es que hiciste un pacto con Aoba? —La sola mención del otro capitán lo hizo hacer una mueca que la hizo reírse con ganas—, ¿tienes a una esposa oculta entonces?

—No —respondió con la voz ronca, pensando que iría a caerse para atrás por el peso del cuerpo de Ino y porque él no se encontraba del todo bien como para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó mientras se soltaba y se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros para mirarlo con una cara inocente, totalmente incoherente al momento que estaban viviendo estando ella desnuda y él al filo de su pantalón—. Te vi la otra vez con la maestra Suzume comprando en la otra florería, la que está cerca del mercado. No puedo creer que me hayas engañado —le dijo de pronto haciendo una mueca de tristeza—, comprar en otra florería, me refiero. —Y volvió a reírse haciendo olas en el agua.

—Es una amiga —respondió él con la necesidad de explicarse y la rubia adormeció los ojos con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, a ella le gustas —informó con calma y con una certeza que le heló la sangre a Raidô. Ella debía ser una experta en esas cosas, se dijo—. ¿Fueron novios? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Cuando éramos jóvenes —confesó y supo que el momento de la bañera se había ido para siempre. Ino hizo una mueca con la boca—, me conoció antes de la cicatriz —explicó.

Ino botó el aire que tenía en los pulmones por la nariz cuando se incorporó del agua por segunda vez y lo miró desde las alturas cuando estuvo más alta que su posición sentada.

—Jamás te veré sin cicatriz —le dijo mientras pasaba una yema por su piel desigual y derretida—, pero no creo que seas feo por tenerla. Te creo guapo, de hecho —sonrió—. Ya te lo dije una vez, me gustan los viejos como tú.

Y lo besó con la boca abierta, abrazándose de su cuello con los dos brazos para tirar de él de vuelta a la bañera, como una sirena que lo sumergía en el mar para ahogarlo.

* * *

Cuando se dirigió de vuelta al Complejo de Departamentos para Veteranos a eso de la media tarde, iba con la llave en una mano, impaciente por llegar. Llevaba urgencia por entrar a su departamento, tenía toda la ropa húmeda y sentía un frío del demonio pero todo el malhumor del día anterior se había ido por completo. Se había pasado desde la madrugada hasta ese momento encerrado en la residencia Yamanaka sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí, nadie salvo Genma, supuso.

Se sentía rejuvenecido el día que debía cumplir los cuarenta años y no era precisamente por una nueva actitud frente a su vida, sino porque había practicado con fervor lo que había dejado de experimentar en su rutina de hombre solitario y soltero, junto a una joven hambrienta de gozo.

Se habían quedado en la bañera hasta que el agua se hizo fría y él salió del agua estilando, con más frío del que tuviera Ino cuando ella salió de la bañera. Entre risas lo desnudó y toda su ropa fue cayendo al suelo dejando un charco a su paso y un ruido pesado que lo horrorizó. Ino prometió ponerlas a secar de inmediato cuando ella se envolvía en una toalla seca y lo dejó en el baño con los dientes castañeándole por el frío. Cuando volvió le dio toallas limpias y le llevó la ropa a otra habitación, reapareciendo por última vez con un _pijama_ puesto y ropa masculina en sus manos. Ino se esmeró por sonreír cuando lo único que quería hacer era llorar por ver nuevamente las prendas de su padre fallecido.

—No debí ser tan arrebatada —le dijo con una risa triste—, lamento haberte mojado el uniforme.

—No importa —prometió él poniéndose serio y aceptó la ropa de Inoichi con cuidado, sintiéndose incómodo por tener que usarlas. Ino asintió sin mirarlo y lo dejó en el baño para que se vistiera, como si jamás lo hubiese visto desnudo.

Rígido se calzó la ropa del fallecido y descubrió que le calzaban aunque él fuera un par de centímetros más alto que el padre de Ino. Pero ni así lograba sentirse a gusto con la ropa de otro y deseó que su uniforme estuviera seco más temprano que tarde porque no le gustaba estar en la piel del padre de Ino cuando acababa de poseerla. Era un pensamiento espantoso.

Salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, dejando todo el desastre acuoso atrás de él porque tenía demasiado sueño a cuestas como para secar el suelo y recoger los pétalos machacados que se veían como gotas de sangre sobre los azulejos. Sin saber a dónde ir agudizó los sentidos y respiró aire más limpio porque Ino había abierto las ventanas y corrido las cortinas, y el sonido de los pájaros piando lo hizo caer en cuenta que estaban en los primeros momentos del amanecer, las cinco de la mañana quizás, pensó Raidô. El ambiente del segundo piso ya no tenía esa aura deprimente con la que contaba al llegar y sonrió, sintiéndose responsable de cierta forma por tal transformación.

Caminó tres pasos y escuchó ruido desde la planta baja de la residencia y el aroma a la comida recién haciéndose. Raidô se sintió hambriento de pronto sin recordar qué era lo último que había comido en el día, sólo sabía que había bebido mucho en la taberna y luego de lo de la bañera sentía un agujero en el estómago. Con más confianza que antes, bajó las escaleras y se encontró en el pasillo que daba a la cocina, en una casa que era mucho más grande que su departamento modesto de hombre soltero. Avanzó más lento en ese último tramo, pisando fuerte para hacerse notar y la chica rubia miró a la puerta hasta que lo vio entrar. Sonrió un poco al verlo de pies a cabeza con la ropa que había dejado de ver hacía tiempo y dejó de revolver el agua en la olla para acercársele. Le acarició la tela de los costados y evitó mirarlo a la cara, para dar la ilusión de estar frente a su padre revivido.

—Te pareces mucho a él, ¿sabes? —le dijo en un susurro y elevó el mentón para buscar sus ojos oscuros, distintos a los verdosos de su padre—. No sólo en el porte, hay cosas en ti que me hacen recordarlo —hizo una pausa—, pero él tenía un sentido del humor como el de Genma —y se rio—. Hago pasta —informó—, espero que tengas hambre.

Ino lo hizo sentar en su mesa y lo atendió como si fuera una esposa atenta, haciéndolo sonreír con sus maneras para cocinar de una chica inexperta, temiéndole el agua caliente, al vapor y a las ollas y sartenes luego de estar en el quemador de la cocina por mucho tiempo. Al final llegó a la mesa con sólo un plato con una cantidad enorme de pasta, salsa y hierbas aromáticas, pero con dos tenedores en la mano, por lo que comieron del mismo lugar aunque ella sólo probó un par de bocados y nada más. Siempre comía demasiado poco y bebía mucho, se recordó él. Ino era demasiado vanidosa con su aspecto por lo que siempre restringía su comida.

Cuando Raidô se llevó a la boca los últimos bocados, la rubia adormeció su mirada y lo miró de lado, coqueta.

—Cómaselo todo, capitán, así recupera las fuerzas para después —le dijo con esa voz de niña que hacía a veces y Raidô sonrió complacido con la boca llena.

Ino se levantó de su asiento y llenó un vaso de agua para bebérselo en el acto mientras él se acababa la comida y daba un suspiro final, sintiéndose satisfecho. La rubia volvió a la mesa enseguida y se llevó el plato junto a los cubiertos para dejarlos en el fregadero pero no los lavó enseguida y simplemente los sumergió en agua hasta que quedaran totalmente cubiertos. «No es como Suzume», reflexionó con aprehensión, incapaz de dejar de compararla con su antigua compañera de la juventud, y luego ella volvió a él y le extendió una mano para que se levantara. Su ayuda fue un adorno porque se levantó por sus propios medio pero no dejó de tomarlo de la mano para conducirlo de nuevo a la planta alta.

Pasaron la habitación matrimonial que supuso seguía siendo de Inoichi y se abstuvo de mirar hacia dentro, consciente de que eso iba más allá de la confianza que le había dado la florista al dejarlo entrar en su casa. Luego otra habitación que era una especie de sala de estar y después la que reconoció como la habitación de Ino. No era tan espaciosa como la de Inoichi pero no por eso dejaba de ser grande y la chica se había esmerado en arreglarla de una manera que no debía salir de ella a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. La había convertido en una pequeña casa dentro de otra, pero el precio a pagar por esa comodidad fue que la habitación lucía demasiado llena como para verse ordenada.

—Puedes irte si lo deseas —le dijo mientras le soltaba la mano y se encaminaba hacia su cama con pasos cortos, trenzándose el cabello desprolijamente y bostezando al terminar. Raidô se quedó rígido en su posición en la puerta —, pero tu uniforme no está listo. Si no te molesta la ropa de mi padre, puedes venir por tu uniforme otro día —recitó sin mirarlo mientras acomodaba las almohadas, les daba golpecitos y levantaba las sábanas para hacerse un hueco donde meter las piernas—. O esperar un poco más, aquí conmigo —sonrió con somnolencia y el atisbo de una suya aleteó en sus labios—. Podemos dormir todo lo que queramos —le dijo al acostarse sobre un costado y entrecerraba los ojos—, mañana es sábado.

Tanto la voz como la respiración se le fueron alargando mientras hablaba y los ojos pasaban más tiempo cerrados que abiertos, en un estado de relajación evidente y que no podría mantenerla despierta por mucho. Se veía distinta, mucho más inocente que cuando estaba en la bañera, y un sentimiento de ternura lo hizo sonreír ampliamente mientras caminaba hasta la cama. Ino hizo el esfuerzo por encararlo cuando lo sintió a un lado de cama, a donde tomó asiento con lentitud.

Ella se apoyó con los codos para incorporarse sobre la cama arqueando la espalda y se vio más despierta que nunca. Al hablar lo hizo de una forma pausada, lenta pero demasiado clara.

—Le di la misión a Genma para que él te la pasara a ti pero no la aceptaste —aclaró mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no hubiese otro momento más perfecto que ese para decírselo. La sorpresa se apoderó de él y lo dejó sin aliento de pronto, como si se tratara de un puño en el pecho. Raidô abrió los ojos sin encontrar algo para decir y ella volvió a acurrucarse en la cama pero esta vez, apoyándose sobre su regazo—. ¿Por qué no la tomaste? Pensé que lo harías, pensé que teníamos química.

—La tenemos —le dijo con una sonrisa culpable y le pasó una palma sobre su pelo rubio—, es sólo que…—y ahí fue cuando apretó los labios sin querer responder. ¿Qué diría? ¿Que estaba intentando dejar el café, el alcohol y a ella de lado? ¿Que estaba perjudicando su existencia al querer algo que desde el principio sabía que no podría tener?

—Es por la señora Suzume, ¿no? —preguntó ella interrumpiendo el torrente de pensamientos que su mente estaba dejando fluir. Raidô se quedó súbitamente en blanco—. Es sólo una misión, me acompañarías y pasaríamos un buen rato.

—Así sería —contestó sonriendo con los ojos cansados pero ella no lo imitó.

—Pero Aoba irá en tu lugar —replicó con una voz casi molesta y él cerró los ojos con pesar. Tenía razón, él iría en su lugar y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer—. No es que no quiera que el capitán Aoba me acompañe —dijo—, pero yo te quería a ti como mi guardaespaldas.

No era que no se sintiera halagado por esa declaración y ciertamente no pudo fruncir los labios lo suficiente para disimular la sonrisa, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en que le saliera mal algo que claramente iba bien?

—Quítate la camisa —dijo de pronto ella y se levantó de nuevo de sus piernas para quedar a su altura. Sus ojos se veían más celestes que nunca. Raidô asintió llevándose las manos a los primeros botones de la ropa de Inoichi pero sólo se desabrochó uno porque la rubia se le encaramó para ponerle las manos encima y terminar su tarea. Al terminar con el último botón posó las palmas contra su piel y las hizo deslizar por el torso hasta llegar a sus hombros, en donde le quitó la prenda por los brazos.

Ino dejó espacio mientras se acomodaba a un lado y lo esperó con los ojos cerrados hasta que se adentró a su cama, y se abrazó de él apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. El tacto con su piel la hizo estremecerse y exhaló suavemente el aire que le venía quedando por la boca en la forma de un suspiro. Se sentía excitada estando así con él, un hombre mucho mayor que ella misma, y enredó sus brazos detrás de la nuca para atraerlo para sí sin tener una gota del sueño que tenía anteriormente. Raidô le respondió en el acto, totalmente llevado por la locura, la excitación y la emoción, con la sangre tirándole las venas bajo la piel que se volvió caliente al tacto. El pijama de Ino desapareció en un arrebato y el pantalón del capitán, también. Y aunque su encuentro fue corto porque no hubo un preámbulo previo, el resultado fue ruidoso, placentero y furioso.

Raidô durmió al instante con todo el cansancio que llevaba a cuestas pero despertó varias veces, una por cada hora que transcurría, producto de la vigilia que su cuerpo le imponía al sentirse fuera de casa. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que Inoichi estaba vivo y que llegaría a la habitación de su hija de un momento a otro, y que querría desollarlo vivo al ver la escena en la que se encontraban. Pero sólo escuchaba a los pájaros piar y notaba a la luz del sol teñir de colores cálidos al ambiente, un tono más claro cada vez que despertaba. Raidô necesitaría de muchas más horas para reponerse del todo, pensó entre sueños.

Ino lo besó con voracidad y sintió la lengua de ella profundamente en su boca, espabilándolo en al instante. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos para mirarla, la sintió subírsele encima y se separó de él para maniobrar entre las sábanas y salir de la cama pasando sobre él. No existía una mejor manera de despertar, se dijo, y se apretó los ojos con los dedos para obligarse a abrirlo. Demoró un rato en avivar completamente porque cuando abrió los ojos Ino ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación, sentaba a los pies de la cama y comiendo un plato de fruta picada. Le dio un bocado incluso antes de ponerse a hablar.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa pero Raidô no respondió, simplemente sonrió con la fruta abultándole una mejilla y la rubia se rio suavemente antes de gatear hasta él y sentarse junto a Raidô. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se metió más fruta a la boca—. Realmente me gustas —le dijo pero algo en su voz le decía que no era el único que ostentaba ese privilegio—, podrías venir más seguido. Mi casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona.

—Por supuesto —le dijo encantado y ella se rio, dándole más fruta sin que él quisiera más. Sólo quería agua y mucha—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó apretándose un ojo otra vez y mirando hacia la ventana, como para adivinar la respuesta con sólo mirar la luz del sol. Ino se encogió de hombros.

—El mediodía —respondió—, hemos dormido demasiado —continuó—. El capitán Aoba vino temprano —y los ojos de Raidô se abrieron de par en par, el sueño yéndosele por la impresión. Ino volvió a reír—, le dije que se fuera a descansar unas horas más, ambos estábamos en la taberna ayer y por lo que a mí concierne, se fue mucho después que yo —dijo—. Además que no quería despertarte aún.

—¿Cuándo vendrá? —le preguntó entonces mirando la habitación en busca de la ropa prestada pero no la encontró enseguida. Ino volvió a reír.

—Estará por llegar —divagó la rubia y se llevó el último pedazo de fruta a la boca, dejando el plato sobre la cama—. Tu uniforme sigue húmedo pero mi oferta sigue en pie, puedes llevarte la ropa de mi padre por hoy y venir otro día por la tuya. —Ino se levantó de su cama—. Iré a bañarme ahora, si quieres puedes acompañarme pero cuando Aoba llegue, no debe verte —le explicó—. No es que me avergüences —dijo—, pero sería mejor que Aoba no se entere de que estuviste acá. Tu uniforme está abajo, ¿quieres que lo traiga?

—Por favor. —Ino salió de la habitación.

El uniforme esta frío y húmedo y su cuerpo cálido, por lo que fue un suplicio calzárselo e Ino rio ante sus muecas de incomodidad. Cuando bajaron a la cocina le preparó una taza de café cargado y hablaron un poco antes de que Aoba se anunciara en la puerta principal. Fue ahí cuando Ino le quitó la taza a medio beber y lo empujó hacia la parte en que su casa se unía a la Florería y le indicó cómo salir por ahí. Raidô no tuvo el tiempo ni las ganas de sentirse ofendido por aquello, ya tenía claro que ella le estaba prohibida desde el principio y capeó la vista de Aoba cuando Ino abrió la puerta de la residencia Yamanaka.

Bajó por las calles tiritando por el frío de su uniforme y rígido para no sentirlo adherirse a su cuerpo, y le fue bastante bien en cuanto a no toparse con nadie en todo el trayecto. No vio a nadie en el camino, sólo caras desconocidas, y cuando estuvo cerca del Complejo para Veteranos apuró el paso. Pero la sonrisa producida por la visión de su departamento y la idea de una muda seca de ropa se le fue cuando llegó al pasillo.

Su consciencia hecha hombre salía de su propio departamento, a un lado del suyo.

Genma rio sin contenerse y aguardó en la puerta más del tiempo que necesitaba.

—No preguntaré dónde estuviste —le dijo entre risas sofocadas y negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de palmearle un hombro y cerrar su puerta—. Feliz cumpleaños, viejo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola, creo que ya todos sabemos del capítulo 700 del manga xD Lo menciono porque me afectó demasiado jaja y no es que haya pensado realmente que Ino podía quedarse con Raidô, es que la remota posibilidad de que lo estuvieran se fue a la basura, esa pequeña posibilidad casi inexistente era de la que me agarraba para que esta extraña pareja me encantara a tal punto de que fuera mi OTP jajajajaja lo sé, eso me hace tontísima xD pero son cosas que pasan luego de que se escribe un longfic de ellos(?) Bueno, ahora son dos xD Pero ahora mi OTP es el SaiIno completamente, estuve en negación un par de días y ahora ya tengo los ojos abiertos, una sonrisa en la cara y desesperación por hacer algo de ellos, especialmente si se incluye algo de Inojin, my baby favorito de la nueva generación.

También lo menciono porque el saber que Sai es el esposo de Ino (¡YAY!) me hizo purista al extremo de que no tuve inspiración para escribir este capítulo y estuve en veda por ages. Además de apurar el fin de esta historia porque soy cannonista purista extremista y el Dios del Cannon me obliga a dejar de mentir. Antes quería que se quedaran juntos, que incluso que se casaran, pero ya estoy pensando en cómo separarlos jajaja

Me siguen gustando los elders y es raro escribir de ellos, muchos de ellos no tuvieron un buen final a mi parecer xD Iruka envejeció exageradamente cuando era mucho más joven que otros que no estaban tan jodidos en el 700 jaja esto como un ejemplo xD Kurenai tampoco tuvo un buen envejecer. Lo de Anko me pareció original y lo agregué por eso(?)

**EDICIÓN:** Se eliminó la última escena por ser muy tonta y cortarme la inspiración infinitamente.

Gracias a los comentarios de Sybilla's Song y Kusubana Yoru en el capítulo 6.

En fin, ya vendrá otra verborrea en otra ocasión, gracias por leer este crackpairing mentiroso, espero seguir siendo de su agrado sabiendo lo que sabemos xD

¡Besos!

Lady RP.


End file.
